Siempre tu
by nelielle18
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado con una chica muy especial hace que Ichigo sepa que ella es a quien ha estado esperando, el problema es que ella no es tan facil de alcanzar y la cuestión es... ¿qué será capaz de hacer por ella?
1. Un encuentro inesperado

Hola

Debido a que he tenido en mi mente rondandome esta historia he decidido publicarla junto con la que actualmente escribo, disculpenme por no terminar ese proyecto todavia pero es que cada vez que pensaba como debia seguir se me ocurria cosas de esta si que no quise dejar pasar mas tiempo y traerla para que le den un visto bueno. Tambien deseo que de ser posible me envien mas comentarios, de verdad me gustaria saber sus opiniones.

Como es costumbre pasemos a lo importante, la historia esta vez se desenvuelve en el mundo real, sin shinigamis ni espadas, sin embargo si con mucho trama. Desde luego es lo que digo, ¡¿que mas puede decir el autor sobre su niño?¡. Espero que apesar del titulo algo cursi se tomen el tiempo para leerla detenidamente y luego juzgar si les gusta o no.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen al talentosisimo sensei Tite Kubo, el uso de los personajes es con el fin de contar una historia sin ningun fin de lucro. La historia no es del todo mia pues son cosas que pueden suceder en cualquier momento y a cualuier persona.

Bueno sin mas que comentar les dejo el primer capitulo de la historia titulada

Siempre Tu

Capítulo 1. Un encuentro inesperado

En esa calle normalmente transitada un solitario vehículo circulaba lentamente, en él una joven mujer de cabello negro hacia una búsqueda rápida a su alrededor con la mirada. Repentinamente detuvo su marcha descendiendo del vehículo solo para percatarse que sus temores eran realidad, estaba extraviada.

- ¡Demonios! Ahora también me he quedado incomunicada – mirando que su celular estaba sin batería - ¡Bendita la hora que decidí venir! – guardo su celular entre sus ropas muy molesta golpeando fuertemente con su pie el piso.

Camino unos pasos tratando de orientarse para poder llegar a su destino, pero no reconocía ninguna de esas calles ni tampoco podía decidir por dónde ir.

- ¡Bueno, que remedio! - suspirando - Después de todo tendré que ir al departamento – con resignación giro para regresar a su auto, sin sorprenderse se percató que tres tipos aguardaban frente a él. Un tipo mal encarado que parecía ser el jefe creyéndose todo un galán, pero por mucho el más feo de todos, sentado en la parte delantera del auto jugueteaba en su mano derecha con lo que parecían unas llaves. La chica llego frente a ellos y sin decir nada trato de subir a su auto.

- ¡Que linda muñequita, pero que malos modales! – sin permitirle abrir la puerta - ¿o acaso es que un ratón se comió la lengua de esa hermosa boquita tuya, eh?

- Es simplemente que no me interesa iniciar ninguna conversación con personas como ustedes – dijo muy fría y tajante la pelinegra – así que si me permite tengo que irme.

- ¡vaya, así que la muñequita si tiene modales después de todo! – dijo el sujeto - ¡Déjate de hacerte la interesante y acompáñanos a una fiestecita privada! – sujetándola de la mano la atrajo hacia él con un fuerte jalón al que hizo resistencia.

- ¡Perdón! Pero me temo que no podre aceptar su invitación, lo que sucede es que estoy esperando a una persona, así que voy a poner…

- No creo que vayas a algún lado, vas a ir con nosotros muñequita…. Pero si la persona que esperas es otra muñequita como tu entonces la esperaremos juntos ¿Qué te parece, uh?

- Pues no me parece – se escuchó una voz de tras de ellos haciendo que los maleantes intentaran localizar al entrometido en cuestión, sin embargo aquella persona rápidamente puso a la chica tras de sí - ¡lo siento cariño se me hizo tarde con la limpieza, pero parece que tenderé que sacar un poco más de basura!

- ¿Estás diciendo que la chica está contigo zanahoria? – dijo uno de los tipos.

- No me la creo – dijo otro.

- No tengo que demostrarles nada, pero si creen que me metería con ustedes por una extraña están completamente locos – respondió el chico alto de cabello naranja.

- En cualquier caso, no te iras con mi chica – dijo el jefe.

- Esperaba que dijeras eso, tonto – contesto el chico dándole sus cosas a la muchacha que aún no había salido de su espasmo y en voz baja le dijo – no te preocupes me encargare de esto pronto.

Acto seguido el chico se lazo a los golpes contra los tres sujetos en una batalla bastante desigual, cuando algún maleante lograba atinar uno él daba dos o tres a cada sujeto resultado bastante hábil en esos menesteres. Uno de los sujetos salió huyendo tras la golpiza que estaba recibiendo. En poco tiempo los otros sujetos estaban tirados en el piso quejándose y aunque el chico de cabello naranja se encontraba mallugado había logrado salir airoso.

- Bien eso es todo, sube al auto rápido – se dirigió a la chica notablemente agitado por la pelea pero ella no se movió - ¿Qué te sucede?

- Y... ¿tu?... ¿vienes? – pregunto abrasando fuertemente las cosas del chico.

- Sube al auto y enciéndelo, ahora te alcanzo… - diciendo esto solo volteo para recibir un golpazo proveniente del sujeto que antes había huido en pleno estomago con un bate de beisbol dejándolo completamente a su merced cuando cayó al piso, la chica alcanzo al muchacho que yacía en el piso mientras el maleante ayudaba a incorporarse a sus compinches.

- Escúchame ¿estás bien?, quiero decir si puedes levantarte – dijo la chica muy cerca de él.

- Como…puedes ver… puedo levantarme…. – incorporándose levemente con la ayuda de la chica, hasta ese momento se percató de lo bella que era aunque pequeña de estatura y de frágil aspecto, por unos segundos inhalo su suave aroma y contemplo aquellos lindos labios en contraste con su piel tersa y blanca.

- Bien, porque ya me canse de estos tipos, si puedes seguir con esto encárgate de los dos de la derecha que yo me encargare del de la izquierda, después de todo solo tiene ese gran garrote que no sabe usar – sonrió un poco al levantar su falda más arriba de los muslos rompiéndola un poco con la ayuda de sus dientes para después jalarla y dejar sus bien formadas piernas al descubierto por la ranura hecha. Todo ese tiempo el chico pudo observar cada detalle debido a donde se encontraba, no podía creer que aquella chica no tuviera ningún tipo de inhibición al dejarlo ver tan claramente todo lo que había debajo de su falda incluyendo sus prendas más íntimas claro que en la posición en la que ambos estaban no podía darse tal lujo – ¡Si ya terminaste de mirar el espectáculo levántate y comencemos! – dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos al tiempo que avanzo al encuentro del tipo bajo de estatura y regordete.

El muchacho se incorporó para hacer lo que le había dicho aquella chica, en un unos pocos minutos derribo a sus contrincantes dejándolos inconscientes pues ya estaban demasiado agotados. Se recargo sobre el auto limpiándose la sangre producto de un golpe recibido, respiro con cierta dificultad y enderezándose un poco observo a la chica que a pesar de su aspecto, se movía con mucha agilidad y sin hacer uso de su fuerza propinaba efectivos golpes al último sujeto que quedaba en pie. Era evidente que tenía un entrenamiento avanzado de artes marciales y se reprochó el haber querido jugar al héroe. Finalmente la pelinegra se dirigió donde se encontraba Ichigo revisándolo rápidamente con la mirada y con una ligera sonrisa abrió la puerta empujándolo al interior del auto decidida a abandonar el lugar.

- ¿Puedo preguntar a donde me llevas tan rápidamente?, ¿Acaso te has enamorado de mi a primera vista y me has secuestrado para no perderme, eh? – bromeo el chico aun con rastros de sangre en el rostro y risas entrecortadas por el dolor.

- Deja de decir tonterías, me queda claro que deliras y por eso necesitas atención médica, pero no podemos ir a un hospital, si hiciéramos eso tendríamos que explicar demasiadas cosas y solo nos traería muchos problemas – contesto la chica.

- Si supongo que chicas como tú no deben verse inmiscuidas en pleitos callejeros, ¿no?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

- Bueno, tienes el tipo de persona refinada, toda tu lo dice y me pregunte cual sería la razón de que estuvieras en estas calles, es más que pudieras hacer las cosas que hiciste allá atrás.

- No tengo porque dar explicaciones, pero lo que acabo de decir significa que no sería yo quien tendría la mayor parte de los problemas, después de todo hay gente que se encargaría de esto sin que mi nombre se vea inmiscuido, lo que digo es solamente por ti.

- Supongo que tu familia es lo suficientemente poderosa para que lo digas de ese modo.

- Disculpa, no quise sonar demasiado engreída. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿eh?, ¡ah es cierto! después de todo lo que paso ni siquiera sabes mi nombre, auch – tratandose de acomodarse se tocaba el estómago – me llamo Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo...Y ¿tu? – mirándola de reojo.

- Kuchiki… Rukia…

- Umm, y ¿A dónde me llevas?, ya salimos del distrito Rukon…

- A si es, vamos al departamento donde vivo en el distrito Bunkyo, en el barrio de Yushima.

- ¿quieres decir a la zona residencial? – visiblemente sorprendido.

- ¿Pensé que al decir que mi familia era muy poderosa lo habrías imaginado? - con una pequeña sonrisa

- Bueno, es que en ese momento solo estaba bromeando. - muy incomodo.

Todo el camino hasta la zona de departamentos exclusivos fue muy silencioso, no se hablaron más, probablemente porque Ichigo no sabía que decirle a la mujer que tenía a lado o porque ella no le dio pie de conversación. Pararon frente a una puerta grande al lado de un edificio blanco, seguramente era el estacionamiento se dijo Ichigo. Rukia saco de su bolso una tarjeta plástica que paso por un escáner y digito unos números, enseguida las puertas se abrieron y una vez dentro dos personas aparecieron abriendo las puertas del auto e ignorando completamente al chico que la acompañaba se dirigieron únicamente a Rukia.

- Bienvenida señorita, la esperábamos más temprano.

- Si, tuve un ligero percance pero nada serio.

- Subimos su equipaje en unos minutos, desea algo más.

- No por ahora, está todo bien.

- Disculpe pero su señor hermano llamo, espera que tan pronto se instale le llame.

- De acuerdo lo hare… - miestras avanzaba tomando en todo momento el brazo del chico.

Subieron en el elevador que solo tenía doce números en el tablero, Rukia inserto nuevamente su tarjeta y digito dos números comenzando su ascenso. Las puertas se abrieron en el departamento 13 y al contrario del recibimiento anterior nadie acudió.

- Pasa por favor – dijo dejando su bolso en una mesita de la entrada.

- Si… - el departamento no era como lo había imaginado, estaba decorado con elegancia al estilo occidental sin ser ostentoso, en él se percibía la personalidad de la chica que acompañaba, misteriosa y un poco salvaje – ¿dónde puedo lavarme?

- Dame un segundo, si gustas siéntate en seguida te alcanzo – le dijo al momento que tomaba el teléfono y marcaba.

- Bien, entonces buscare el baño – dijo comenzando a recorrer el lugar por donde él pensaba que pudiera estar.

Llego a un pasillo amplio con varias puertas a los costados y comenzó a abrir cada una de ellas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y mojo su rostro varias veces antes de verse al espejo. Al mirarse observo la cortada que tenía sobre la ceja derecha y los moretones en su rosto, a traves del reflejo del espejo observo que a su espalda, recargada sobre el marco de la puerta se encontraba aquella hermosa mujer.

- Veo que encontraste el baño de mi habitación, ¿Verdad? – con los brazos entrecruzados cargando ropa en ellos.

- Yo…. Lo siento… no sabía… - ligeramente nervioso.

- ¡¿Ahora resulta que no puedes hablar? Vaya no pensé que fueras del tipo tímido más bien diría que eres del tipo atrevido, ¿no es así cariño? – diciéndolo con una ligera sonrisa entre líneas.

- Comprendo – tratando de arreglar su alborotado cabello al pasar su mano derecha sobre su cabeza – solo pensé que tendría que hacer algo para llamar tu atención – secándose el rostro con la toalla para manos.

- ¡Vaya que sí! – Rukia trato de tomar la toalla e instintivamente Ichigo retrocedió - ¿Qué sucede?, ¿acaso le tienes miedo a tu secuestradora?

- No… es solo que – comprendiendo que ahora se encontraba en desventaja trato de actuar con la mayor naturalidad posible pero su cuerpo lo impidió, sintió dolor en el estómago y llevo sus manos a esa zona.

- Discúlpame, lo había olvidado – soltando la prendas que llevaba en las manos retiro las manos del muchacho comenzando a tocarlo alrededor de las costillas – tengo un poco de experiencia en este tipo de golpes…uhm… tal vez tienes una o dos costillas rotas – cuando lo miro directamente a la cara pudo ver que el muchacho tenía unos ojos expresivos y encantadoramente seductores de color marrón, no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nerviosa ya que parecían haber penetrado al fondo de los suyos – nada importante, pero eso lo tendrá que decir el médico.

- ¿Medico? - Pregunto el chico saliendo del letargo al cual se había sumergido durante el contacto de las manos de la chica y verse reflejado en esos grandes y hermosos ojos violetas.

- ¿Acaso solo esperabas que te diera las gracias?, de ninguna manera, un Kuchiki siempre es agradecido, antes de que llegue el medico puedes tomar un baño, solo tienes que mover la perilla de la derecha en la tina y en unos minutos saldrá agua caliente, mi hermano es de una compleción similar a la tuya, creo que su ropa te quedara bien.

- Esto no es necesario, yo solo necesito limpiar mi ropa y nada más – dijo señalando su ropa.

- No me importa lo que digas, si no haces lo que digo voy a lastimarte gravemente – dijo muy seria pero al cerrar la puerta comenzó a riese descaradamente.

Ichigo no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le habían indicado muy a su pesar pues estaba bastante adolorido, ahora que la adrenalina había dejado de correr por su sangre sentía el dolor de aquel golpe en su estómago al desvestirse pero finalmente desnudo se introdujo en la tina y agradeció estar en ese lugar en aquel momento. Un poco más relajado miro a su alrededor con curiosidad, tomo uno de los pequeños frasquitos que estaban en un costado sobre una sesta y destapándolo percibió la fragancia que todavía se encontraba fresca en su mente haciéndolo recordar los acontecimientos donde esa chica le dejo ver por un momento sus encantos y luego esa manera en la que enfrento al sujeto; no le dejaban la menor duda que ella era alguien muy especial. Tratando de alejar esos pensamientos tapo su rostro con una pequeña toalla húmeda y se dispuso a disfrutar del agradable baño que tomaba sin percatarse que la persona que ocupo sus pensamientos estaba junto a él.

- Creo que te has acostumbrado rápido a esto ¿verdad?

- Pero… ¿Qué haces? – turbado tratando de tapar su desnudez.

- No te preocupes no voy a ver nada, solo vine por tu ropa sucia y a dejarte estas sales que te ayudaran con el dolor disminuyendo un poco la inflamación, además este baño tiene dos puertas, cerraste por donde entraste pero la que da a la alcoba no, ahí te dejare la ropa que debes ponerte, después recuéstate sobre la cama. Debes apurarte porque no tardara el médico que te revisara – haciendo una señal de adiós salió cerrando la puerta por donde había entrado.

Sin darle tiempo a protestar simplemente se fue. Tomando su consejo, Ichigo vacío las sales en la tina, casi de inmediato comenzó a sentir un cosquillo que se fue haciendo más intenso hasta que dejo de sentirse, tal vez aquello era un anestésico. Quince minutos después se encontraba saliendo de la tina dirigiéndose a la alcoba y la mullida cama que tenía enfrente. La habitación estaba poco iluminada, una sola luz sobre la cabecera de la cama le permitía moverse sin tropezar. Llego al costado de la cama y se sentó para después recostarse con un poco de dolor en su costado, estando así sin escuchar nada comenzó a analizar los acontecimientos que lo llevaron ahí, no se arrepentía pero le preocupaba el cómo terminaría aquello. Sin quererlo vino a su mente el momento en que la vio, aquella esbelta y pequeña figura arremetiendo contra el piso en señal de desesperación después de ver algo en su mano, seguramente era un celular pensó en aquel momento; llamo su atención esa manera de moverse como si tratara de encontrar algo entre a las calles delante de ella y la siguió con la mirada observando desde lejos con curiosidad. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, descubrió a unos sujetos rondando muy cerca y aunque no era de su incumbencia decidió acercarse a una distancia pertinente escuchando el acoso del que ya era presa. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su boca cuando se dijo que aquella chica no era tan indefensa después de todo.

- Kuchiki… Kuchiki… uhm… ¿Dónde he escuchado ese apellido? – pensó cuando fue interrumpido por un ligero toque en la puerta y una voz femenina.

- Voy a pasar y encenderé la luz ¿de acuerdo? – sin esperar a la respuesta entro y tras de ella un chico delgado de gafas, cabello negro y piel blanca cargando un maletín. – Ishida Uryu, es médico y un buen amigo mío que gentilmente accedió a venir para revisarte.

- ¿Medico? ¿Ishida Uryu? – confundido por unos segundos.

- Así es, ¿sucede algo? – respondió Rukia sin entender la reacción de Ichigo.

- No es nada….

- Entonces te voy a revisar si no tienes ningún problema.

- El chico fue examinado cuidadosamente por el joven médico y luego de unos minutos este comento.

- Al parecer solo son unos golpes y no tiene nada roto pero para asegurarse hay que hacer unos estudios, sin embargo como de costumbre las sales de tu familia tienen un efecto muy positivo ante estas lesiones.

- ¿Cómo sabes que fueron las sales?

- Conozco el aroma, además era de esperarse de lo hicieras. La herida de la ceja no requiere sutura así que solo bastara con unos vendoletes para estar bien. Por ahora solo inmovilizare con un vendaje y recomendare reposo. ¿Se quedara? – termino de guardar en su maletín lo que había utilizado y volteo a verla.

- Sí, es demasiado tarde para que vaya a su casa – Respondió sin ver al chico que tuvo la intención de replicar.

- En ese caso, te veré por la mañana para realizarle los estudios, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, está bien – marchándose enseguida tras del joven médico.

Ichigo por su parte se quedó en estado casi catatónico, sinceramente el hecho de ser tratado como cosa no iba con él, fue ignorado por las personas que hasta hace un momento estuvieron ahí y eso realmente lo enfurecía, se incorporó lentamente todavía adolorido para tomar sus cosas y marcharse, no dudaba que aquella mujer solo tratara de hacer la buena obra del día a sus costillas. Además no tenía necesidad de pasar por aquello, su padre era dueño de una modesta clínica en los suburbios y bien podía atenderlo ahí. Se había quitado la camisa cuando la chica regreso a la habitación entrando sin tocar la puerta.

- Pensé que las personas como tú tenían mejores modales – comento tratando de colocarse su ropa.

- No entiendo que es lo que quieres decir pero ¿Dónde crees que vas? – cuestiono la morena.

- Lo digo por la costumbre de entrar sin tocar las puertas… además ya que han dicho que no es nada grave me voy a casa – colocándose trabajosamente su chaqueta mientras hablaba.

- Supongo que tienes razón – sentándose en la cama cruzando las piernas, nuevamente dejo ver sus encantos pues no se había quitado la prenda rasgada – pero déjame hacerte una pregunta ¿sí?

- Está bien – desviando la mirada pues se dio cuenta de la situación.

- ¿Cómo pretendes regresar a tu casa, uhm?, porque desde mi punto de vista tendrías que caminar mucho y tu estado físico esta…. Un poco… no está bien.

- Si – sonriendo – ese me parece que sería un inconveniente – regresando a la cama miro a la morena directamente a los ojos y le dijo - ¿Por qué haces esto?, tienes extrañas costumbres.

- ¿Dices que traigo a personas extrañas a mi casa? - molesta se levantó al pie de la cama.

- Solo digo que me has traído como si fuera un animal extraviado y no es así – y siguió hasta la cabecera.

- ¡No es de esa forma! – grito Rukia – solo quería ayudarte… - en tono más bajo y melancólico - ¿sabes?, no he conocido a nadie que hiciera lo que tú… el defender a una persona completamente extraña… no cualquiera lo hace. Si de alguna manera te he ofendido… - haciendo una reverencia hacia el muchacho – te ofrezco mis más humildes disculpas, pero por favor quédate por ahora, te prometo que por la mañana hare que te lleven donde quieras ir.

- ¡Bah!, deja de hacer eso – bastante incomodo por la actitud de la chica - Tienes razón no debí tomarlo en esa forma poco considerada, pero no tienes que hacer nada más por mí, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, solo eso. Además te ayude y tú me has ayudado, ya estamos a mano.

- ¿A mano? Yo creo que no… todavía te falta pagar por el espectáculo visual – acercándose al muchacho que se sonrojo enseguida - y por eso te quedaras quietecito y calladito, ahora traeré un poco del te Kuchiki para que puedas descansar - sonrio antes de salir de la habitación.

- ¡De verdad esta chica es increíble! – pensó Ichigo después de verla salir.

Cuando Rukia regreso con el servicio lo puso sobre la cama frente a Ichigo y luego se dirigió al closet para sacar su ropa de cama.

- Tómalo aún caliente te ayudara mucho para aliviar el dolor – comento teniendo su ropa en las manos y sentándose en una silla cerca de la cama.

- Huele extraño – dijo hurgando con la nariz en la taza.

- Pero sabe mejor de lo que parece, confía en mí – sonriendo un poco al levantarse.

- Rukia, ¿Por qué lo haces?

- ¿Qué?

- Detenerme, no me conoces, soy un extraño que podría hacerte daño – mirando la taza de té.

- En eso tienes razón, pero no creo que seas capaz de hacerme daño… no podrías en tus condiciones y por si no te diste cuenta no soy alguien incapaz de defenderse… - orgullosa por sus respuestas.

- Entiendo – sonriendo un poco miro de reojo a la chica – y ahora mismo tratas de… ¿seducirme?…

- ¿Qué? – mirando su ropa de cama que aunque no era inapropiada era muy sensual.

- De verdad pensé que las niñas como tú eran muy tímidas – siguió con sus comentarios.

- ¿Sí?... y… ¿con cuántas niñas como yo te has topado, umm? – acercándose al chico – si no me equivoco eres menor de lo que pareces, ¿no es así?

- Bueno… tengo la suficiente edad como para que no tengas problema por eso – sin titubear ante la cercanía intimidante de aquellos carnosos labios.

- ¡arrogante!, pero… – rosando levemente los labios del chico siguió a su oído susurrándole sensualmente – eso solo en tus más locos sueños.

- Se retiró de la habitación dejándolo extasiado por su actitud y la cercanía de aquello que por un segundo le pareció un beso. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente añorando atrapar aquellos furtivos labios entre los suyos pero solo se tendría que conformar con un solo roce, aunque solo fuera por ahora.

Ok, por ahora es todo. Espero que les haya gustado, si es asi por fa comentenlo y si no tambien.

Cuidense un monton y no dejen de seguir leyendo.

Bye, Bye.


	2. Una chica común

Hello

Buenas tengan todos, me alegro muchisimo que el primer capitulo de esta historia haya tenido tantos comentarios. Muchas gracias por cada uno de ellos y en respuesta a ellos aqui esta el siguiente.

Como anteriormente comente esta historia creo yo, es comun adaptada a nuestros personajes favoritos Ichiruki, entonces pues nuevamente dejare que ustedes decidan si continuo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son obra intelectual del grandisimo y talentosisimo sensei Tite Kube, el uso de estos personajes es para contar la trama que no tiene el fin de lucho sino de la diversion de los lectores.

Sin mas que comentar les dejo el siguiente capitulo de la historia llamada

**Siempre Tu**

Capítulo 2. Una chica común.

Rukia terminaba su informe en la oficina que compartia con una chica muy extrovertida llamada Matsumoto Rangiku. Matsumoto tenía la facilidad de hablar de todas las cosas que podían molestar a cualquiera incluyendo a Rukia, tal vez ese fue el motivo de que se convirtiera en su conciencia, una muy reprochable pero la mayoría de las veces con cierta razón. Se conocían hace poco tiempo pero eso no impedía que Rukia le tuviera confianza, después de todo para ella no era tan fácil hacer amigos como para Rangiku. Completamente concentrada en su labor Rukia no se percato de la figura recargada en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Y bien? – se acercó la chica hasta el escritorio con aire de reproche.

- ¡Eh? – sacando a Rukia de su concentración.

- ¡Estoy sumamente molesta contigo! – cruzándose de brazos – ¡no fuiste a mi fiesta! ¡te espere toda la noche!

- Lo siento, pero créeme no pude llegar – dijo Rukia, abandonando su silla camino hasta la puerta y la cerro bajando las persianas que daban al pasillo – algo me detuvo.

- ¿algo? – con una sonrisa malévola.

- En este tiempo, he aprendido que te enteras más rápido de las cosas que incluso las propias personas interesadas, así que no vengas con esa actitud que no te queda – regresando a su silla – vamos comienza el interrogatorio…

- ¡Esa actitud me ofende! – dignamente se dejó caer en el sofá de un costado del escritorio.

- Pensé que no vendrías estando de vacaciones, pero ya que estas aquí llévate esa caja que tengo para ti, me has ahorrado enviarlo con alguien.

- ¡Uy, un obsequio! – muy sarcástica - ¡grandioso! te disculpas por no haber ido esa noche.

- Rangiku, no tengo tiempo para dar explicaciones, tengo una junta con Nii-sama a las 12 y como sabes es muy puntual. – recogiendo los papeles del escritorio.

- ¿Ya regreso, eh? Eso fue muy rápido – comento Rangiku.

- Sí, no he terminado y estoy…..grsss – angustiada

- Te conozco y nunca me has podido engañar, dime ¿Qué sucede?, te noto más nerviosa de lo habitual tratándose de tu hermano – quitándole los papeles de la mano la sentó en la silla y ella sobre el escritorio.

- Bueno, en realidad no sé qué decirte, por que….

- Sé que no es por tu hermano…. es ese chico, ¿verdad?

- No del todo, no sé… yo no…

- Cariño, es la misma pregunta que te haces siempre y yo diría que vivir tu vida es lo que debes hacer mientras puedas, ya se lo que me vas a decir pero el que te vigile como si fueras un delincuente no es precisamente la vida de princesa que yo describiría, ahora si me dices que es por tu familia pues no entiendo, la gente común y corriente como yo, sin alcurnia…. pues simplemente vive. No hay plazo que no se cumpla, la fecha se acerca y después de eso solo vivirás como alguien que no eres.

- Sí, eso es otra cosa que no me entusiasma.

- ¡Vamos a tomar un café para animarte y no acepto un no! Te conozco mucho mejor de lo que crees y sé que ya terminaste el informe, tal vez solo te falta algo como una coma o punto. Hay un lugar donde hacen un exquisito frappe capuchino además de ser muy íntimo – guiñándole un ojo - me platicas todo lo que te sucede.

Sin más remedio, Rukia termino de acomodar sus documentos y un poco después en una cafetería cercana Rangiku daba rienda suelta a su espontanea risa.

- Lo, siento…. Perdóname es que no lo puedo creer – a punto del llanto por lo que había escuchado.

- Pero eso no fue precisamente gracioso… me moría de vergüenza – ocultando sus mejillas sonrojadas con la taza de té.

- Lo siento pero, sigo sin poder creerlo, la pequeña Kuchiki Rukia se ha vuelto una "maestra de la seducción" con un chico de…. No sé ¿Cuántos años?

- Baja la voz, creo que es unos dos o tres años menor… pero ya es suficiente – molesta por el comentario – solo trate de hacer lo que me dijiste, ser segura.

- Supongo que está bien para empezar, pero lo que realmente quiero saber es... bueno algo que comento Ishida... eso es lo que me preocupa…- tomando un sorbo de su bebida puso una cara seria.

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Bueno que… tiene que ver con… Shiba…

- Kaien… no, en realidad no es así, comento algo en el departamento y le pedí discreción, por ti más que nada…

- Escucha, lo hizo porque te estima y ahora te lo digo por lo mismo, estoy segura que...

- Además él se fue por la mañana, sin más desapareció… hace ya dos semanas.

- Bien entonces no hay nada que nos preocupe de eso ¿verdad?

- Bueno, solo que… me siento mal por haberme comportado de esa forma.

- Bah, déjalo así…

- Si creo que ya no lo volveré a ver.

- También lo creo.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la cafetería, comenzó a sonar el celular de Rukia, pero no se sentía de ánimo para contestarle a su hermano, o al menos pensaba que él era quien la llamaba, nadie más tenía ese número y sin pensarlo se lo dio a Rangiku que al mirarlo solo sonrió y contesto.

- Hola, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

- Disculpe, ¿Este es el número de Kuchiki Rukia?

- Así es, soy su asistente personal.

- Entonces, ¿puedo hablar con ella?

- Me temo que no será posible.

- Umm, entiendo. ¿Sabes lo que creo?... Creo que eres una adorable mujer que quiere proteger a su amiga pero si no hablo con ella tendré que cruzar la calle y armar lio con esos grandotes, pero… eso no es lo que quieres…

- ¿estás aquí? – buscándolo con la mirada.

- No entiendo porque buscas si no me conoces, te hare una seña y veras como soy, mira este soy… hola… - levantando una mano desde donde se encontraba - sé que no me conoces y que no tendrías razón para creerme, pero ¿Por qué no las invito a un lugar esta tarde como a las 5?, ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Nos seguiste? – volteando y bajando la voz para que Rukia no se percatara.

- Nunca pierdo de vista lo que me interesa – contesto.

- "Un lugar" no suena tan bien, escucha no sé lo que buscas pero lo que sea búscalo con una chica más de tu tipo.

- ¿Qué pasa si digo que esa chica a tu lado es más de mi tipo que cualquiera? Tengo buenas intenciones, soy buena persona y solo quiero pagar una deuda además de conocer a esa hermosa chica de ojos grandes color violeta…

- Yo…

- Rangiku, quiero hablar con él, por favor – con una mirada suplicante tomo el teléfono con un brillo nuevo en su rostro. – Hola, te ves genial…

- Gracias, te lo debo y quiero…

- No, temo que no puedo, de verdad te agradezco que me hayas ayudado pero no… no quiero que tengas ideas equivocadas.

- No tengo ideas equivocadas, tal como le dije a tu amiga. "SOLO QUIERO PAGARTE EL SHOW" – al escuchar eso apareció un rubor en las mejillas de la chica - te espero a las cinco en la puerta trasera del edificio donde está tu oficina.

- No…voy…

- Si lo harás y trae a tu amiga. Se divertirán - El chico colgó y desapareció entre la gente que caminaba por esa calle.

- Bueno- suspirando de resignación - supongo que será divertido, iré a casa y te traeré una muda de ropa, nos vemos en tu oficina a las cuatro.

- ¿Qué dices? – con una expresión de entre sorpresa y regocijo.

- Digo que debes hacerlo, no entiendo las cosas que pasan en tu familia pero la realidad es que si no vives un poquito siempre te reprocharas el no haberlo hecho, además estarás conmigo, umm… - camino cruzando la calle para tomar un taxi. –después de todo será divertido, bye.

Durante su junta programada, Rukia efectuó el informe de actividades con su hermano entre otras cosas, en fin un día de trabajo cualquiera. La relación entre Rukia y su hermano era complicada, ella lo respetaba, le tenía miedo pero sobre todo un cariño que nadie podía entender. Cuando estaban juntos con otras personas un ambiente tenso era palpable sin embargo cuando estaban a solas, Rukia tenía de su hermano muestras de afecto genuinas que podrían ser envidiadas. Eran descendientes de una familia aristócrata con historia militar muy antigua que con el paso del tiempo mantuvo su posición gracias a las exitosas inversiones en la industria mercantil y naviera. En la actualidad la empresa que más éxitos cultivaba de todo el consorcio era dirigida por Kuchiki Byakuya, cabeza de familia y presidente. Esta empresa esencialmente era farmacéutica aunque había incursionado con éxito en otras ramas como la cosmética, textil y de alimentos. Rukia era química farmacóloga especializada en botánica, su labor, que realmente adoraba, era la investigación. Como empresarios eran una dupla envidiable, mientras Rukia era la responsable de mantener las innovaciones de la empresa con sus investigaciones y patentes, Byakuya, era un implacable inversionista y negociador.

En su oficina Rukia ultimaba los detalles para finalizar su día de trabajo cuando un hombre alto de cabello negro, figura estilizada con actitud fría y arrogante llego hasta ella con paso firme.

- ¿Rukia? – llamando su atención

- ¿Nii-sama? – sorprendida

- Te he estado llamando y no has contestado.

- Lo siento, es solo que estaba corriendo las últimas simulaciones en mi computadora y no puse atención – cerrando bruscamente su laptop.

- Voy a ir a una cena de negocios con unos posibles inversionistas, la escolta esta lista para cuando termines, ¿iras al departamento o tienes algún plan?

- ¿plan? – nerviosamente contesto.

- Sé que estuviste antes con Matsumoto, siempre que estas con ella sales algún lugar – en forma inquisitiva prosiguió – te prometí no interferir con tus amistades pero no creo que sea una buena influencia para ti.

- Nii-sama lo sé, dijiste que podría llevar una vida lo más cercano a normal, Matsumoto es mi mejor amiga. Solo iremos a cenar a un lugar que ella conoce… podrías… solo por esta ocasión…. Al menos…

- No, conoces la razón por la que lo hago, espero que llegues temprano ¿de acuerdo? – se acercó tomándola de los hombros para ver sus ojos y cambiando su semblante apático beso su frente tiernamente al recibir una respuesta afirmativa y se despidió.

Cuando vio salir de la oficina a su hermano, Rukia se dejó caer en la silla y volteo a la enorme ventana de cristal que tenía tras ella, el sol se ocultaba entre unas nubes amenazantes era muy probable que lloviera más tarde.

¿Cómo sería llevar una vida normal?, en su vida nunca nada había sido normal, desde que nació hasta ese momento todo había sido relativamente fácil en comparación de personas que conocía o sabia de ellos, incluso Rangiku tuvo una niñez difícil, sin ningún familiar logro por si misma obtener lo que deseaba, entonces qué tipo de persona era ella cuando todo lo que tenía era porque los demás lo habían decidido por ella, así era su vida, cada momento decidió por alguien más; su nacimiento, su educación, su matrimonio.

- ¿Tiene algún sentido que trate de oponerme a mi destino Sensei? – cerrando los ojos para recordar el rostro amable de su maestro - ¿De verdad podré cumplir con mi destino, nana? – se cuestionaba en voz alta.

- Bueno yo creo que el destino no está escrito y que cada quien lo escribe a cada paso que da, en cada decisión pero eso sería muy cursi y no va conmigo.

- ¡Rangiku!

- Decidí subir para traerte tu ropa, desde mi punto de vista no tienes nada para salir a ligar chicos guapos – soltando una risita coqueta - Decidí pasar a buscarte nueva y es fabulosa te quedara estupenda….

- Rangiku, ¿escuchaste todo?

- Bueno, lo suficiente. No creo en esas cosas como tu pero hay algo en lo que estoy de acuerdo, debes divertirte…

- Rangiku yo no…

- Basta de ponerte en ese plan, debes arreglarte porque tienes que ser una linda chica que va de fiesta, te arreglare el cabello para que estés más linda, ¿de acuerdo? - dejando la ropa sobre el escritorio - Sinceramente no creo que ese chico planee llevarte a un restaurant y por lo tanto al menos por esta noche cumple tu deseo.

- ¡¿Mi deseo? - un poco más animada - mi... deseo...ser una chica común - penso.

Con eso en mente sonrio al ver a Matsumoto tomar la rienda de su vestimenta y aspecto, no sabia que es lo que le deparaba el resto del día pero solo por ese momento se dejaria llevar por el único deseo que podria tener al alcance, el ser una chica normal.

continuará...

Bien les dejo este capitulo esperando que tenga la respuesta que tubo el anterior, no es mala onda pero en el proximo capitulo agradecere a cada una de las personas que dedico un poquitin de tiempo para comentar. Por cierto esta historia esta dedicada a mi amiga linkklauss que me pidio parejas asi que aqui las describire.

Me despido y cuidence todos.

Pronto nos leeremos de nuevo.

Bye, bye.


	3. Club Soul Socity

Hola de nuevo, hoy voy a subir dos capitulos y tal como lo prometi agradesco las muestras de apoyo al primer capitulo esperando a que el segundo y tercero cumplan con las espectativas.

Agradesco a: **Yare Kurosaki, RukiaJr-chan, Kiaru87, Metitus, Kia, DaisukiNekoHentai y Sakura-Jeka **por darme animos de continuar y a peticion suya continuo con esta historia.

**Disclaimer**: Esta historia hace uso de personales de la serie Bleach propiedad intelectual del sensei Tite Kube, sin nunguna intencion de lucro ni de insultar el concepto de la misma. Se crea esta historia a partir de que pasaria si los personajes estubieran en el mundo real, es todo.

Bien sin mas les dejo el tercer capitulo de la historia llamada

**Solo Tu**

Capítulo 3. El club Soul Society.

Ichigo se encontraba impaciente, había llegado un poco antes de la hora en que tenía la cita pero ya eran casi las seis y no venía a la chica que esperaba. Decidió ir buscarla porque si llamaba por teléfono seguramente no contestaría o tendría apagado su teléfono, cuando comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta vio asomarse la chica rubia de ojos grises mirando para todos lados y luego salir completamente llevando con ella sujeta de la mano a una linda chica de cabello negro, vestida con unos jeans hasta la cintura con unas botas altas de tacón en punta, un top negro y encima una blusa de maya negra.

Ichigo se quedó inmóvil y sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra al ver caminar hacia él a esa hermosa y sexy chica pero Matsumoto lo saco de ese estado.

- ¿Verdad que es hermosa? – con una voz muy infantil y una pequeña risa dibujada en su boca.

- ¿Q…cómo? – balbuceando.

- Nada, dime dónde es que nos has invitado porque supongo que no pensaras llevarnos en eso… - señalando una motocicleta.

- Bueno es que esperaba que no aceptaras venir – sonriente y recuperándose de la impresión

- De eso nada, no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente, pero ya sabes necesitamos quitarnos de encima algunas molestias, ustedes adelántense yo iré un poco después – acercándose al oído de Ichigo dijo dulcemente – No intentes hacerte el gracioso porque si tengo que hacerlo te cortare lo que te hace ser hombre y que supongo es tu orgullo – separándose y con una gran sonrisa - ¡¿De acuerdo?

- Ok, ok – haciendo una expresión con sus manos – vamos a ir al club de un amigo, se llama Soul Society.

- Lo conozco, entonces nos vemos.

- Rangiku espera…. – pero la rubia solamente se despidió y camino de nuevo al interior del edificio, era fácil deducir donde iría, ya antes se habían desecho de la escolta impuesta por su hermano de la misma manera, buscaría el auto de Rukia a algún lugar alejado de ellas llevándose consigo a sus perseguidores.

- Vamos, sube… - Ichigo ya estaba sobre su moto extendiéndole el brazo para darle un casco.

- Es… - poniéndose su abrigo antes de tomar el casco – yo …

- ¿Qué pasa? - interrogante.

- Bueno es… - sujetando el casco entre su pecho – yo nunca he subido a … - sin dejarla terminar.

- No es difícil dame tu mano y te ayudare – impulsando a la chica para subir al asiento trasero de su moto – ahora sujétate fuerte que ya nos vamos – Cuando se colocaba el casco, Ichigo piso el pedal y acelero haciendo sonar el motor fuertemente, Rukia se aferró a la parte trasera de su asiento. Dándose cuenta, Ichigo arranco y freno bruscamente ocasionando que la chica lo tomara de la cintura evitando caer – ¡Listo, vamos!

Avanzaron a bordo de la motocicleta a toda velocidad, Rukia abrasada a la cintura de Ichigo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a sentir una extraña emoción muy placentera. La velocidad hacia que el viento no se escuchara del todo por el casco sin embargo el movimiento tenía un efecto sobre ella que no podía explicarse, se sentía tan bien. Cuando el chico disminuyo la velocidad, Rukia abrió los ojos observando que entraban a un callejón deteniéndose frente una puerta aparentemente común.

- ¿Disfrutaste el paseo? – pregunto el chico sabiendo por como lo había tomado de la cintura Rukia sujetándose que así había sido.

- Fue algo nuevo, agradable – dijo quitándose el casco y relajando la voz.

- Bueno, ven vamos por aquí – tomándola de la mano se dio cuenta que tenía las manos heladas así que aprisiono con fuerza su mano derecha guiándola por el lugar.

En ese sitio todos lo saludaban al verlo pasar, sin soltarla la llevo a una oficina donde se encontraban varios chicos.

- ¡VAYA!, contamos con la presencia del señor Kurosaki por fin en el nido – dijo un hombre delgado de cabello blanco y ojos de apariencia de estar cerrados.

- Vamos Gin, seguramente se retrasó por algún motivo importante nuestro Ichigo jamás llega tarde – dijo otro de aspecto un poco más amistoso, cabello rubio hasta los hombros, sin rasurar. Inspeccionando con curiosidad a los recién llegados se encamino a la puerta para recibirlos.

- Lamento llegar tarde, ella es… Kuchiki Rukia – señalando a la chica presento a quien se había acercado a ellos – él es Urahara Kisuke, aquel de ojos extraños es Ichimaru Gin, el grandote es Sado Yasutora aunque me gusta decirle Chad, las chicas de allá son Inoe Orihime, Arisawa Tatsuki y Yoruichi la novia de Urahara.

- Vaya, ¡¿que tenemos aquí? Sí que es linda tu amiga Kurosaki, ¿Cuántos años tiene?, ¿no la sacaste de algún instituto, verdad? Te meterás en problemas si es así – dijo sonriente Urahara – voy a pedir que nos traigan unas cervezas – molestando al peli naranja salió de la habitación.

- No te preocupes es un mal bromista – comento una chica de piel morena que venía tras de él sin darle tiempo a Ichigo para protestar – me puedes llamar Yoruichi, ven deja a los chicos que se pongan de acuerdo en sus asuntos – llevándola a un sillón donde estaban las otras chicas – así que ¿Dónde estudias?

- No, yo no…

- Te conozco, pero no sé bien donde te he visto – dijo Tatsuki.

- No lo creo Tatsuki, dudo mucho que ella asista a los mismos lugares que tú – dijo Inoe soltando una risita.

- Tonta, tu eres la extraña que te perderías hasta en un centro comercial – molesta dirigiéndose de nuevo a la recién llegada – disculpa que insista pero te he visto y no recuerdo donde…

- No sé dónde, no suelo salir mucho… - dijo apenada.

- ¿Saben lo que sería interesante? Saber cómo conoció a nuestro Ichigo – sonrió Yoruichi.

- Ya, dejen a nuestra invitada, es amiga de Ichigo y no necesitamos saber más – se acercó Urahara con unas bebidas en las manos dándoselas a las chicas.

Todos continuaron conversando animadamente, Urahara contaba historias de sus días en la universidad junto con sus cómplices en aventuras, el cómo se le ocurrió formar un grupo musical que no tuvo el éxito que esperaba dado que no hubo oportunidad de que alguien los descubriera. Esa noche había logrado reunir al grupo después de un largo tiempo en el que por las diferentes actividades de los integrantes no habían podido hacerlo, recordarían viejos tiempos tocando en ese club que había abierto para que jóvenes prospectos encontraran un lugar donde dieran a conocer su música. Rukia conoció por otros ojos a su acompañante; no era como lo imaginaba, ese chico de aspecto rudo era en realidad un leal y verdadero amigo para todos los que estaban ahí, ahora sentía una enorme curiosidad por la razón que la había llevado a él, posiblemente una broma del destino y a pesar de que sabía que no pertenecía a ese lugar se sentía como si los conociera de mucho tiempo.

- Ya han acaparado a esta señorita, voy a llevármela antes de que toquemos – tomando del brazo a Rukia, ella lo siguió hasta un extremo de la habitación.

- Tus amigos son muy divertidos, me han contado infinidad de anécdotas que admito me han causado mucha curiosidad – dando un trago a la botella que traía en la mano.

- ¿Has bebido? – pregunto Ichigo un poco confundido.

- Solo un poco – contesto Rukia – pero no demasiado como para emborracharme.

- Bueno solo preguntaba – desabotonándose la camisa.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – Rukia exorbito los ojos dando un paso atrás.

- Voy a cambiarme para ir al escenario… pero hable de un pago – acercándose al oído de la chica – ver un poco no te haría daño – sonrió divertido.

- ¡Eres un engreído! – tratando de escapar.

- ¡Y tú no eres como decías ser! – contesto dándose la vuelta.

- ¡Estás en tu ambiente es todo! – haciendo una expresión de enfado cruzo los brazos.

- En cuanto a ser arrogante, en realidad no creo que sea pero sí que es algo que me debes – mirándola de frente y poniendo un brazo para impedirle el paso.

- ¡Yo no te debo nada! – un poco exaltada pero sin elevar su tono de voz.

- Claro que si – tomándola de la cintura la atrajo a él y toco suavemente sus labios con los suyos murmurándole – me debes un beso de la buena suerte – uniendo sus labios en un beso ardiente que le quito totalmente el aliento.

- ¡ya, ya! Déjate de cosas Ichigo, tenemos que concentrarnos – Gin lo tomo del brazo – recuerda las ultimas notas empezando desde abajo en do re mí en vez de mi do re ¿de acuerdo? – llevándolo por el pasillo todos los demás lo siguieron dirigiéndose al escenario.

- Vamos, seguro querrás escuchar a los chicos – la tomo del hombro Yoruichi sacándola de su estado.

- ¡¿Eh? Si, si, es que una amiga – tartamudeo.

- Oh, eso no es problema, hay unas mesas cerca y le diremos a los chicos de seguridad sobre tu amiga, no le será difícil encontrarnos.

Guiada por Yoruichi caminaron hasta las mesas atravesando a una multitud de chicos que esperaban a que el grupo en el escenario comenzara a tocar, algunos veían a las chicas que arreglaban los detalles de los micrófonos. Rukia seguía con curiosidad a Ichigo que una vez que afino su guitarra volteo a verla lanzándole un saludo para la envidia de las chicas que al verlo arribar comenzaron a gritar. Apenada volteo justo en el momento que Rangiku se sentaba a la mesa bebiendo rápidamente la cerveza que Rukia tenía en la mano.

- ¡Uf, sí que me tarde! – dijo después de beberla hasta el fondo – lo siento es que simplemente tuve que dejar el auto muy lejos y llegar a pie.

- Matsumoto Rangiku es una amiga – dirigiéndose a Yoruichi.

- Hola, me disculpo y… El chico ¿Dónde está?

Recibiendo como respuesta una mirada de Rukia y el anuncio de un hombre sobre el escenario.

- Hola queridos amigos, empezaremos en instantes con la música pero no podía hacerlo sin antes darles la bienvenida a este lugar de expresión que hemos iniciado para aventurarnos y llevar a todos los oídos las nuevas propuestas musicales… sin más preámbulos iniciaremos con un grupo que llevan mucho sin tocar juntos pero que eran realmente buenos… aquí tenemos a los chicos de…

Ya no se escuchó nada más que un alarido generalizado al iniciar la música con los acordes de la guitarra eléctrica de Ichigo, luego el acompañamiento de la batería por Chad, el bajista Gin y el rubio vocalista que también había presentado al grupo, Urahara.

Tonight, Tonight, Tonight (Beat Crusaders)

"_Desperté con un bostezo, es de madrugada, aún sigo vivo._

_Encendí la radio para empezar un nuevo día_

_Mientras que el condenado DJ habla acerca de cómo sobrevivir_

_Fabulosas noticias recorren las ondas radiales._

_Esta noche, el amor esta racionado_

_Esta noche, consternación_

_Esta noche el amor infecta a todo el mundo_

_Y casi todos los días"_

"_Desperté con un bostezo, es de madrugada, aún sigo vivo._

_Encendí la radio para empezar un nuevo día_

_Mientras que el condenado DJ habla acerca de cómo sobrevivir_

_Fabulosas noticias recorren las ondas radiales._

_Esta noche, el amor esta racionado_

_Esta noche, consternación_

_Esta noche el amor infecta a todo el mundo_

_Y casi todos los días"_

"_y casi todos los días_

_Ella es una estrella fugaz, buenas noches, buenas noches, _

_Ella es una estrella fugaz, adiós_

_Esta noche el amor esta racionado_

_Esta noche, consternación_

_Esta noche el amor infecta a todo el mundo_

_Esta noche, consternación_

_Esta noche el amor infecta a todo el mundo_

_Y casi todos los días_

_Búscame en otro día"_

Esta última parte fue interpretada por Ichigo y a Rukia le pareció que estas palabras se las decía a ella. Desde que la había besado tenía una sensación increíble recorriéndole el cuerpo haciendo palpitar rápidamente corazón. Nunca se había sentido así ni siquiera cuando la beso Kaien, su primer beso. Ya no escucho nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se sumergió en sus pensamientos sobre todo eso que le estaba pasando. Ese chico de cabello naranja y ojos marrón le gustaba mucho no obstante permitirse enamorarse no podía, tenía en mente la promesa que había hecho ante la tumba de sus padres, más que esa promesa el acuerdo con su hermano. Faltaba poco para que acabara, ya habían pasado tres años y medio desde aquello y en menos de un año tendría que volver a su realidad. No era fácil lidiar con el hecho de que tendría que contraer matrimonio con una persona que no amara pero que poseyera un status social adecuado para asegurar la continuidad de su noble apellido. Antes le habían parecido injustas estas reglas pero aun así jamás había desobedecido. Era un hecho que en ella no recaía la responsabilidad de la continuidad de su clan, el cabeza de familia tendría que optar por hacer lo correcto pero aún estaba ese otro inconveniente, el testamento de la matriarca Kuchiki.

Su abuela había sido para ella una persona muy dura y fría, indescifrable casi todo el tiempo. Durante su niñez, ella y su hermana Hisana, habían pasado largos periodos en la residencia Kuchiki bajo la tutela de su abuela. En ese tiempo su abuela se encargó de inculcarle las reglas de su status, desencintes de un clan noble y militar, tuvo que aprender kendo entre otras disciplinas debido al carácter rebelde que mostraba contrario al de su hermana, amable y condescendiente. A la muerte de su abuela la cabeza de familia fue su madre pero ese hecho solo agravo su situación familiar y finalmente a la muerte de sus padres debido a una serie de eventos desafortunados su hermano tomo las riendas de la familia a la edad de 25. Si no acataba las cláusulas del testamento perdería la fortuna que le correspondía a ella y su hermana, una cosa era segura no la perdería, aunque eso fuera un castigo auto infringido, era por el bien de su hermana. Considero inútil pensar que tendría una salida fácil y lo más adecuado era hacer lo que debía, sin embargo anhelaba más, detestaba tener que conformarse pero si eso era lo que le quedaba viviría al máximo el poco tiempo que le tuviera aun cuando entregar nuevamente su corazón estuviera en la lista. Antes debía dejar las cosas claras con ese chico, si el aceptaba las condiciones seguiría adelante. Un rubor recorrió su rostro al pensar detenidamente la relación que tendría con ese chico si eso pasaba.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – el chico que había ocupado sus pensamientos se encontraba a su lado y toco su mano al preguntarle.

- ¡Eh! ¡No, estoy bien! – retirando su mano discretamente de la de Ichigo.

-¡¿Y bien? Realmente no fue nuestra mejor actuación pero estuvo bien… ¿les agrado? – había recorrido su asiento junto a la morena y pasado su brazo en el respaldo mirándola con impaciencia y curiosidad.

- Creo que te estas apresurando un poco Ichigo, deberíamos felicitar a todos ¿no les parece chicas? – dijo Yoruichi haciendo notar que los demás se acercaban – además acosas demasiado a esta chica que todavía no te da el sí o ¿me equivoco?

- Bien, bien – haciendo unos movimientos con sus manos en señal de que no quería seguir con el tema.

- ¡Eso fue tan increíble, había tanta energía! – dijo Orihime que fue la primera en llegar a la mesa pero no tomo asiento hasta que los demás llegaron a hacerlo – Yoruichi ¿se notó que cambie la letra? Me puse nerviosa y se me olvido – riendo nerviosamente y sentándose junto a Gin quien se acercó a Matsumoto presentándose e interactuando.

- En realidad no pero si les costó trabajo a los demás seguirte verdad mi amor – sonriendo a Urahara quien solo movió la cabeza al sentarse del lado de Rukia.

- Sobre todo a mí – comento Tatsuki que parecía estar enojada - a ti nunca se te olvidan las letras de las canciones que escribe Ichigo…

- Calma este es el inter y van a poner música para bailar así que hay que hacerlo, después de todo no se les olvide que hacíamos esto por diversión – dijo Gin.

Todos rieron y comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido, Ichigo fue el primero en animarse a bailar tomando la mano de Rukia ante las miradas incrédulas de los demás, seguidos de Gin con Rangiku. En la pista Rukia miro a su alrededor, sentía sus mejillas calientes al percatarse del sitio donde había sido arrastrada, se encontró sin saber que hacer buscando con la mirada a su amiga quien feliz mente movía su cuerpo al compás de la música. Estando ahí se sentía tonta y fuera de lugar así que intentó huir tropezando con unos brazos fuertes que la sujetaron por la cintura. Al reconocer a quien la detuvo inmediatamente se separó ruborizándose aún más.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no bailas? – pregunto Ichigo con una mirada incrédula que a la chica hizo sentir incomoda, no sabía la razón de que esos ojos la hicieran sentir así, eran penetrantes y profundos, poseían un extraño brillo enigmático que la invadía de una sensación de calidez desarmándola al instante.

- Este tipo de música no – retirando la mirada de la de él.

- Bueno entonces te enseñare – pasándose a su espalda la tomo de las caderas sorpresivamente al instante que le hablo al oído estremeciéndola por completo, lo que no pasó inadvertido para él, sin embargo continuo atrayéndola hacia si – solo siente la música y muévete de esta manera – apoyándola contra su cuerpo la guío siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

Rukia solo pudo sentir como sus piernas y el resto de su cuerpo se movían sin que ella fuera la dueña de esos movimientos, los escasos segundos que duro aquello hicieron que su mente analítica se volviera un caos al recordar el ardiente beso que correspondió y la descarga eléctrica que ahora sentía recórrele la espalda por la cercanía de aquel chico tan despiadadamente atractivo, así que antes de que su juicio se nublara a causa del alcohol y la lluvia de sensaciones nuevas se apartó del chico.

- Ya… entendí… - todavía con rubor en sus mejillas comenzó a moverse sola mirando a los pies de Ichigo.

- Entonces sígueme – moviéndose cada vez más rápidamente sin perder el ritmo haciendo trastabillar a Rukia. Nuevamente la tomo arrastrándola a un lugar alejado de la muchedumbre, una especie de terraza a la intemperie.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – soltándose de Ichigo un poco sorprendida.

- Bueno pensé que estar ahí te había acalorado un poco, solo eso – evitando el espacio que lo separaba de ella.

- ¿Solo eso, eh?, me parece que no eres de los que hace las cosas solo por hacerlas – reusando su cercanía nuevamente.

- Me das mucho crédito pensando así de mí – volteando al cielo permaneciendo en el lugar donde antes estuviera ella metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón – pero pensando así entiendo porque me evades – mirándola con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- No te evado solo quiero dejar las cosas en claro – con una mueca de enfado y sin moverse cuando Ichigo avanzó hasta donde ella había huido.

- Bien, soy todo oídos – al pasar a su lado acaricio el lóbulo derecho de Rukia con sus labios haciéndola reaccionar a la caricia.

- D… déjate de eso… - recobrando un poco la compostura.

- ¿Qué pasa? Solo quiero conocerte mejor – dijo comenzando el descenso de sus manos por el cuello para sujetar las manos de la chica.

- Entiendo, lo que quieres es sexo ¿no es así? – sin resistirse ante su captor – solo me has buscado por eso – mirándolo completamente diferente causando que Ichigo la soltara.

- Bueno… - tratando de descifrar lo que estaba pensando – creo que no has comprendido lo que quiero de ti.

- Por el contrario me parece que eres tú el que se equivocó de persona, mi comportamiento en el departamento te dio pie a pensar cosas incorrectas pero la realidad es que no soy ese tipo de persona… - Hablando con mucha serenidad y mostrándose segura - ¿Acaso no es un extraño pasatiempo acostarse con chicas convirtiéndolas en trofeos?

- Claramente no has entendido.- Notablemente perturbado – Me gustas mucho… mentiría si dijera que aquel momento como ahora me han hecho desearte enormemente… cada segundo que pasa… - estaba siendo presa del nerviosismo al ser observado por aquellos grandes ojos violetas llenos de reproche - eres una mujer muy hermosa… – tomando un respiro para poder expresar con la mayor claridad posible aquello que pensaba sin equivocarse – ahora mismo, junto a mí, tan exuberante que no puedo evitar pensar en ti de esa manera, pero no es lo que quiero decir cuando digo que quiero conocerte – notablemente nervioso miraba al vacío del lugar - quiero que me permitas seguirte viendo y que…

- Lo siento, no puedo dejarte continuar… - recargándose sobre un barandal que se encontraba ahí – no quiero darte falsas esperanzas no sería justo, también me gustas mucho pero no debes desperdiciar tu tiempo intentando algo que no sería posible, no de la manera que quieres… - guardando silencio.

- Es porque no tengo… dinero ¿verdad? – contesto titubeante.

- No soy una mujer superficial, quisiera decirte que soy una mujer que vive para sí… sin embargo no puedo… tengo deberes que cumplir con mi familia. – mirándolo su rostro bajo la tenue luz de la luna para apreciar su reacción prosiguió - Entiendo que no comprendas eso…

- Ciertamente no lo entiendo y sé que no tengo derecho de pedir alguna explicación pero aquí y ahora solo hay dos personas… un hombre y una mujer.

- Es verdad que no te doy ningún derecho a pedir explicaciones pero… estando aquí me doy cuenta de lo ingenua que he sido al querer ser diferente y tal vez pienses que soy rara por quererlo, estoy un poco celosa de las personas como tú que pueden decidir libremente de quien enamorarse incluso con quien tener sexo el día de hoy…

- Realmente no envidio estar en tu lugar, si fuera tú no dejaría que nadie decidiera por mí.

- Es curioso, Rangiku dijo exactamente lo mismo – sonrió después de suspirar profundamente con semblante triste.

- Dame solo una respuesta – tomándola de una mano la hizo girar para mirarlo a los ojos - ¿el hombre de cabello negro en las fotografías de tu departamento?

- Si – mirándolo con curiosidad

- Es… ¿tu hermano?

- ¿Cómo? – un poco desilusionada y confundida, no esperaba que le preguntara eso.

- Cuando estuve en tu departamento hablaste de un hermano así que supuse que eras soltera, ahora que dices que tienes compromisos familiares, como lo veo pueden ser dos cosas, la primera es que estés casada con él y la otra que estés comprometida con él.

- ¡¿Cómo? – sin poder detener su risa que salió tan natural – Lo siento, no quise reírme – recobrando un poco la calma – estas equivocado, Byakuya y yo somos hermanos aunque suele ser un poco protector.

- Debo entonces deducir que tampoco estas interesada en alguien o estas comprometida ¿verdad? – muy serio.

- Así es, no tengo compromiso matrimonial ni tampoco tengo interés por alguien en particular pero eso no cambia el hecho de no poder evadir mis responsabilidades – continuó.

- Entonces, no voy a darme por vencido – Sonriendo con aire triunfante – eso solo quiere decir que puedes interesarte en mi… permíteme hacer que lo hagas… eres una mujer de negocios y voy a proponerte que – acercándola suavemente a él – me des un poco de tiempo… te aseguro que no voy a desperdiciar ningún momento de mi vida si estoy contigo – acariciando la barbilla de Rukia.

- ¿un negocio? – alejándose de él, esa cercanía la intimidaba y no le gustaba sentirse así, esos ojos la invitaban a deshacerse de las inhibiciones para responder a esos besos apasionados que la llevaban al límite - ¿o un trato? - intuyendo de lo que se trataba.

- Pues, me parece que sería mejor un trato – dijo entendiendo que había llamado su atención - Mira, las cosas se darán por si solas, continuemos juntos, ambos ganaríamos con eso.

- ¿Ganar?... – la curiosidad de Rukia estaba saliendo a la luz.

- Bien, tú ganas el ser una chica común durante el tiempo que estemos juntos, no pretendo tratarte como princesa y mis amigos tampoco, conocerás muchas cosas diferentes que aún no conoces – bajando la mirada – y yo gano tiempo para conocerte y tal vez…

- Si acepto será bajo unas condiciones – dijo seria.

- ¿Reglas? – la miro extrañado.

- Sí, es obvio que somos adultos así que en algún momento esperaras – apareciendo un ligero color rosado en sus mejillas - bueno tu esperaras … sexo…

- Me parece que eso quedo claro – dijo con curiosidad pues aunque Rukia parecía mantener la calma aquello que trataba de expresar simplemente no podía hablarlo claramente, hacia un extraño movimiento con sus manos y constantemente pasaba su cabello de tras de su oreja derecha.

- Si…pero…eso que haces con tu… boca – sonando como un susurro.

- ¿Besarte? ¿me vas a decir que no te gustan mis besos? – con una notable cara de satisfacción.

- Si me gustan pero no es el punto, no debe haber ese tipo de contacto físico entre nosotros – termino.

- Si te doy mi palabra que no voy a tocarte más allá de lo que me permitas – dijo comprendiendo que ella estaba siendo seria y que no lograría nada si no aceptaba sus condiciones.

- Sería un trato – mostrando esas pequeñas muecas que eran parte de su personalidad.

- Entonces antes de aceptar – la tomo por la cintura besándola con toda la pasión contenida en él quitándole totalmente el aliento, liberándola de sus brazos retrocedió unos pasos antes de comenzar a hablar al recobrar la respiración – Acepto, pero te diré una cosa…. Estoy seguro que terminaras pidiéndome que te bese nuevamente… – se alejó atravesando la puerta por donde minutos antes entraran juntos.

- ¡Eres un engreído si piensas que lo haré! – gritando desde el barandal - Cielos, este chico sabe cómo hacerme perder el control y lograr lo que quiere… espero no haber cometido un error – suspirando fuertemente hablo con a ella misma bajo la luz de la única testigo y cómplice de ese pacto, la noche.

continuará...

Bien aqui les dejo el ultimo capitulo de hoy, prometo que pronto actualizare la otra historia que escribo. Antes de despedirme pido perdon a aquellas personas que saben de musica, simplemente se me ocurrio que asi seria las indicaciones de los cambios en lo que es musica, me gusta el jpop japones, asi que tambien me gusta la cancion por su letra, imaginensela es muy buena ademas que es un opening del anime de Bleach.

En fin, seguire por aqui mientras ustedes quieran de acuerdo.

Que dios bendiga a todos ustedes.

nos seguimos leyendo.

frase de Metitus.

bye, bye.


	4. La recidencia Kuchiki

Hola estoy paseandome de nuevo por estos lares, hoy solo dejare este capitulo y tal vez el fin de semana actualice porque tengo un poquitin de trabajo, de hecho ahora mismo deberia estar haciendo una presentacion para una capacitación mañana a las nueve, ¡es de dos horas que horror!.

En fin, que se le va hacer, agradezco muchisimo todos los comentarios que me han hecho y de verdad es algo inesperado. No considere que este finc tuviera tan buena aceptacion por ustedes.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad intelectual de el maestro Tite Kube, el uso de los mismos es solo para crear un trama sin animos de lucro.

Sin mas demora les dejo el siguiente capitulo de la historia titulada

**** Siempre tu ****

Capítulo 4 La residencia Kuchiki.

Rukia miraba por la ventana de la cocina mientras esperaba que el café estuviera listo, le encantaba ver el sol salir por las mañanas; pero para ser honesta el sol en esta ocasión solo era una distracción, en su mente, una y otra vez aparecian imagenes de un atractivo chico que no podía alejar por eso había ido a preparar el desayuno desde muy temprano. Al pasar frente a la habitación de su hermano se percató de una tenue luz y supo que había pasado la noche en el departamento, ahora solo esperaba que él acudiese a desayunar. Eran pocas las veces en que podía tener la oportunidad de estar a solas con su hermano fuera de las oficinas de la empresa. No espero demasiado tiempo, cuando sonó el indicador de la cafetera escucho los pasos dirigiéndose a ella deteniéndose a un lado.

- Te prepare el desayuno como te gusta - dijo sonriente y dejando el café sobre la mesa.

- Gracias, pero no tendrías que hacerlo si dejaras que contratara servidumbre – contesto en tono serio.

- Eso lo hemos discutido mucho y no es necesario me encanta preparar el desayuno cuando estás aquí, siempre que estoy sola no me esmero demasiado – sonrió un poco apenada.

- ¿No desayunas bien? – levantando la ceja derecha e inspeccionando a su hermana con esos ojos negros inquisitivamente.

- ¡Desde luego que sí!, solo que en menos abundancia – sonriendo nuevamente.

- ¿Te divertiste anoche? – sin dejar de mirarla.

- Fue divertido – sin dejar de sonreír, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría a ese punto ya que seguramente "ellos" le habían informado además de que llego de madrugada y que el tema saliera a relucir era inevitable.

- Seguramente si llegaste muy tarde, ¿Dónde fuiste? – sin cambiar el tono de su voy y tomando sorbos de café.

- Cenamos en casa de Rangiku y luego a bailar – mintió un poco.

- Ya veo, ¿Dónde? – respondió y Rukia abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal.

- Es un club nuevo, no sé cómo se llama Rangiku lo conoce y por eso me llevo - bajando la mirada a su plato para eludir la de su hermano.

- ¿Bebiste? – pregunto nuevamente con un tono suave.

- ¿Eh?... solo un par de cervezas… - contesto sin pensar – pero…

- Es que te vez diferente y pensé que sería por la combinación del desvelo y alcohol, es todo – siguió comiendo.

- ¿Diferente? – cuestiono con curiosidad.

- Tu mirada ha cambiado, tienes un brillo diferente – concluyo bebiendo por completo su taza de café.

- ¿Nii-sama… puedo preguntarte algo? – tímidamente mirándolo cuando el levanto la mirada dirigiéndola a ella - ¿sería posible que fuéramos a la residencia este fin de semana?

- Imposible – moviendo la cabeza – tengo que salir esta tarde del país por un par de semanas, voy a Estados Unidos para cerrar un negocio muy importante… - miro como la expresión de Rukia perdía su brillo y saco de entre su ropa un sobre dejándolo sobre la mesa – pero quizá puedas ir tú con alguna amiga – refiriéndose claramente a Rangiku – y Rukia, cuando regrese quiero conocer a la persona que te ha cambiado – dándole un beso en la frente en señal de despedida.

Rukia simplemente se quedó helada con el sobre entre sus manos, la actitud de su hermano era irreconocible y no podía creerlo. El comentario final era como un acertijo para ella, nadie la había cambiado seguía siendo la misma; fijo nuevamente su atención al sobre entre sus manos el cual miro detenidamente. El sobre resulto ser una carta de Nana, una persona muy importante en su vida; junto a dos pasajes de avión en primera clase.

- ¡Señorita Kuchiki, señorita! – la llamaba la recepcionista de la empresa cuando caminaba junto a un empleado dándole las ultimas indicaciones rumbo a la salida.

- ¡Si, Akane! – volviendo a donde estaba la empleada.

- Perdóneme señorita – haciendo una reverencia – no pude salir a donde usted se encontraba.

- No te preocupes, ¿Qué sucede?

- Ha estado llamando la señorita Matsumoto preguntando sobre la hora de su vuelo, menciono que tal vez usted dejo olvidado su celular porque no le ha contestado.

- ¡Cielos! – tocándose la cabeza – ¡olvide encender el celular después de la junta! , Akane lo siento seguramente Matsumoto ha hablado más de 20 veces – un poco roja.

- Descuide señorita, solo fueron 13 …

- Gracias, me voy tengo un poco de prisa – encendiendo su celular en la pantalla el indicador de mensajes señalo que tenía 20 mensajes de texto y 13 de voz, seguramente todos de Matsumoto.

- ¡Espere todavía tengo más mensajes para usted! – dijo la empleada angustiada.

- Hay más, ¿de quién? – sorprendida.

- Hay cinco que están escritos tome, una tarjeta que estaba adjunta a un hermoso ramo de flores que hice llevar a su departamento y este sobre de su hermano – hablando rápidamente.

- ¿Flores?... gracias Akane te traeré un presente – gruñéndole un ojo se alejó sin escucharla más. Leyó los mensajes que no le parecieron tener ninguna importancia aunque anoto citas en su agenda luego volvió a mirar la tarjeta que simplemente decía "perdón si me porte como un patán pero no huyas" - ¿"huir"?, quien está huyendo – rompió la tarjeta enfadada repentinamente sintió como era bruscamente llevada hacia un lado y al voltear sorprendida descubrió de quien se trataba.

- ¡¿Por qué te vas después de nuestro trato? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué?, esto no tiene que ver contigo – dijo mirando la hora en su reloj – para que estés enterado no estoy huyendo y aunque no lo parezca tengo una vida que hasta ahora no te incluía - dijo molesta.

- Vamos, te llevare – cambiando de expresión - ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas?

- El plan es solo un fin de semana – contesto y aunque quería seguir hablando fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono – seguramente es Matsumoto si no le contesto va a enloquecer. ¿Dime?

- Escucha, seguramente estas con Ichigo, lo siento hable con Gin para decirle que no podía acudir a la cita que tenía con él porque iría contigo. - sonando muy preocupada.

- Así que fuiste tú… - suspirando.

- ¡No te enojes! Solo que no pensé que Gin se lo dijera a Ichigo, parece que sus amigos han notado que es diferente, no habían visto que se interesara por alguien como lo hace por ti. Gin considero que había sido imprudente al comentarlo por eso me llamo diciéndome que tal vez iría a verte. Intente localizarte pero me dijeron que estabas en una junta y que tardarías cuando llame a la empresa y luego estuve haciéndolo a tu celular pero fue inútil.

- No te preocupes más, el vuelo sale a las seis. Te veré a las cinco y media en el aeropuerto, todavía tengo que pasar por mi equipaje al departamento ¿está bien?, adiós. - termino la llamada y guardo su celular en el bolso de mano.

- Bien, te llevo al departamento – contesto Ichigo cuando Rukia lo miro.

- No, iré en mi auto… no pretendo montarme en tu motocicleta con esta ropa – señalando que llevaba un traje de falda – sígueme o ¿nos vemos en el edificio? – preguntándole cuando caminaba al estacionamiento.

- Te sigo – con evidente satisfacción.

Ya en el departamento, en la habitación de Rukia, Ichigo estaba sentado en la cama mientras la veía ir y venir preparando su equipaje.

- Soy más una chica de campo aunque no lo parezca, estos seis meses lejos han sido una cruel tortura – dijo sin reparar en la expresión de Ichigo.

- Supongo que este fin de semana será uno muy largo – suspirando.

- No lo tomes así, supongo que teniendo la cantidad de amigos que tienes encontraras algo divertido para hacer.

- Supongo, me tome unos meses de vacaciones porque estaba cansado de la dirección que había tomado mi vida, el día que te conocí limpiaba el Dōjō que fue de mi abuelo esperaba poder relajarme ahí…

- ¿Tienes un Dōjō?, es fantástico quizá cuando regrese podremos practicar un poco – gañéndole un ojo.

- Déjame llevarte al aeropuerto – dijo con resignación.

- ¿Pero mi equipaje? – contesto.

- Deja que uno de esos estirados lo lleven, quiero mostrarte algo antes de que te vayas.

- No puede ser después estoy muy justa de tiempo – mirando el reloj.

- Llegaras te lo prometo, lo que quiero mostrarte está muy cerca del aeropuerto

- Bien, vamos.

Rangiku se paseaba de un lado a otro con extremo nerviosismo, el llegar tarde no era normal en Rukia seguramente algo le había pasado, tal vez el chico peli naranja la había secuestrado o quizá matado y ocultado; tapo su boca para evitar gritar cuando tales pensamientos llegaron a su mente y dándose unos golpecitos con las yemas de los dedos en las sienes trato de alejar su negatividad, el equipaje de Rukia ya había sido registrado por uno de los guarda espaldas y era evidente que llegaría pronto. El avión ya estaba siendo abordado y era cuestión de unos quince minutos para que despegara.

Rangiku sintió como un gran peso desaparecía de su cuerpo en cuanto vio a Rukia cruzar la sala de espera hasta donde ella se encontraba y tras de ella ese odioso chico Ichigo.

- ¡Tonta, me has hecho pensar las cosas más horribles! – dijo casi al borde de la histeria.

- No hay tiempo Rangiku, subamos o nos dejara el avión – contesto agitada Rukia.

- ¡Pero no es culpa mía! – haciendo un pucherito divertido – ¡Oye Ichigo, Gin acaba de irse tal vez si te apuras podrás alcanzarlo!

- No te apures lo veré en otro momento – comentando esto porque sabía que la haría enojar más de lo que ya estaba – me quedare hasta que despegue el avión tal vez se arrepientan al final, ¿no crees?

- ¡Tonto! – gritaba Matsumoto siendo arrastrada por Rukia para abordar su avión, dejando atrás a Ichigo con una enorme sonrisa y agitando su brazo en señal de despedida.

Ya estando en el aire, Matsumoto respiro aliviada cuando comenzó a recibir los aperitivos exclusivos de los pasajeros de primera en el avión.

- Cielos pensé que nunca llegarías – sus pirando un poco.

- ¿Por qué? – contesto Rukia.

- Bueno, no se… Gin me trajo y mientras no llegabas me conto algunas cosas sobre tu enamorado, no me queda claro algo pero prefería que tú misma te dieras cuenta de eso – comento casi sin pensar.

- Me asustas, acaso es un demente o algo así – abriendo sus expresivos ojos – me he quedado sola con él en varias ocasiones y no ha pasado más que…. – palideció al recordar los besos – ¡es un violador!, ¿es eso?

- ¡Shhh Rukia, no digas tal cosa! – sonriendo y tomándola de la mano – no, tanto ayer como hoy, platique mucho con Gin, de verdad es un chico increíble quiero conocerlo mejor… - ante la mirada exorbitada de Rukia – no me mires así, y ¡SI! solo platique con él, después de todas esas charlas contigo la verdad es que quiero cambiar, tienes razón la mujer no tiene por qué tener valor por lo que tiene entre las piernas si no por lo que tiene en la cabeza y en el pecho- siendo demasiado grafica al decirlo.

- ¡Tonta!, eres una mujer increíble y no tienes que retener a nadie con tu cuerpo… pero entonces que es lo que quieres que me dé cuenta.

- Ese chico es literalmente perfecto, pero eso no me termina de pasar, es decir, buen hijo, buen amigo e inclusive buen novio, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- Bueno, si me parece que es buena persona – sonrojándose un poco.

- ¡Entonces eso ya lo sabias ¿eh? – hablando con un tonito infantil.

- Es solo que hemos platicado un poco – ruborizándose.

- Es verdad, no hemos conversado de eso, pero ya me lo contaras ahora quiero que sepas lo de su anterior novia – sentándose de lado para ver a Rukia de frente – sabes que ha tenido novia ¿verdad?

- Si – dijo algo

- Pero no sabes que estuvo a punto de casarse – dejando a Rukia sin palabras y con un movimiento de cabeza negando – pues veras, estaba a punto de dar ese paso cuando la chica desapareció dejando a Ichigo con un palmo de narices, bueno solo tenía pensado proponerle matrimonio pero… en fin, también se quién era esa chica…

- ¿Quién era la chica? – con mucha curiosidad contesto apenas siendo audible.

- Esa chica es… la chica que ayudaste esta mañana – contesto con una expresión de preocupación.

- ¿Inoe Orihime? – contesto.

- Sí, creo que así se llama, lamento haberte pedido que la ayudaras amiga – siguiendo con esa expresión – es solo que al verla así esta mañana no pude evitar imaginarme cuando te conocí, yo ya había rodado mucho y de no haber sido por tu ayuda seguramente seguiría rodando.

- No importa, me alegro haberle ayudado a conseguir trabajo con Ishida, no sé qué paso entre ellos pero seguramente Ichigo me lo dirá cuando esté listo, si estaba a punto de dar ese gran paso seguramente era porque la amaba, es del tipo de personas que solo lo hace cuando está listo.

- ¿Tanto lo conoces? – pregunto sorprendida.

- Te parecería extraño si te dijera que en estos días que tengo de conocerlo, he visto sus facetas; es protector, es divertido, dulce, apasionado, intrépido y aventurado…

- Bueno que se le puede decir a una mujer enamorada… - lo soltó sin pensarlo.

- No… no estoy enamorada, es solo que nunca había conocido a alguien como él – dijo ruborizada.

- Está bien amiga como quieras verlo, solo creo que cuando una mujer ve en un hombre muchas virtudes es que está enamorada o a punto de estarlo y eso me preocupa, no quiero que salgas lastimada por …

- Matsumoto, disculpa estoy cansada y desearía dormir un poco mientras llegamos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Bien – contesto sin evitar sentir un poco de pena por ella, no quería verla sufrir más, no lo merecía.

- ¡Nana, Nana! – gritaba una pequeña niña que corría desde la puerta al interior atravesando un amplio jardín – ya llego, Nana la señorita ha vuelto.

- ¡Calma, calma! Naoko ya sabíamos que vendría así que se buena niña y ve con la abuela a contarle – tocándole la cabeza a la niña la mujer salió al jardín para recibir a la recién llegada.

Caminando por el jardín aquella mujer de fina silueta y andar suave, de cabello largo atado en forma de trenza solo llego a la mitad, Rukia y Matsumoto ya avanzaban a su encuentro mientras un hombre cargaba el equipaje de ambas.

- ¡Kane! ¡Que agradable volver a verte! – Dijo alegremente Rukia.

- Señorita – haciendo una reverencia – bienvenida a casa.

- No deberías…. – siendo interrumpida por una voz proveniente de interior.

- Los buenos modales jamás deben pasarse por alto – muy enérgica.

- ¡Nana! – corriendo a su encuentro y antes de abrasarla hizo una gran reverencia arrebatándole una risita picara a la anciana.

- ¡Mi pequeña niña!, nos has abandonado por mucho tiempo, ¡imperdonable! – decía la anciana.

- ¡Lo siento, de verdad lo siento! – arrodillada en el regazo de la anciana sollozaba.

- ¡Mi niña!, ¡¿estas llorando?, ¡no es posible! – Tomando el rostro de Rukia para mirarlo – esos hermosos ojos no deben derramar lágrimas por esta pobre anciana… - mirándola detenidamente – ¡oh, pero que ven mis cansados ojos…! ¿Quién es el culpable de este cambio tan hermoso en ti? – con una dulce voz pregunto a una Rukia irreconocible.

- ¿Cómo?

- Siento interrumpir esta escena, me llamo Matsumoto Rangiku y he venido acompañando a Rukia – haciendo una reverencia – el cambio de mi querida "A M I G A", me parece que se lo debemos a una "Z A N A H O R I A" – diciéndolo en forma infantil.

- ¿Escuche bien? ¿zanahoria? – abriendo incrédula sus entrecerrados ojos arrebatando una risa de los presentes y el abochornamiento de Rukia.

- No tiene importancia Nana, son cosas de Rangiku – ayudando a levantarse a la anciana.

- Señorita, seguramente está cansada por el viaje, la cena esta lista ¿desean usted y su amiga tomar un baño después de cenar? – Kane dirigiéndose a Rukia con mucha propiedad.

- ¿Por qué tanto formalismo? – pregunto Rukia dirigiéndose a la joven mujer quien seguía con la reverencia en espera de la respuesta.

- Ven, Rukia, te lo explicare – la tomo por el brazo indicándole que debía seguirla – las cosas han cambiado y Byakuya ha dado indicaciones que todos los empleados de la casa deben dirigirse a ti con las reglas de etiqueta, pero deberás disculpar a esta anciana y a mi nieta si es que no te hablamos así.

- No importa, si eso los hace sentir mejor háganlo, seré feliz mientras estén bien – arrancándole una gran sonrisa a la anciana y haciendo salir como bólido a una pequeña niña llamada Naoko.

- ¡Te he sorprendido!, ¡te he sorprendido! – tapando los ojos de Rukia por su espalda.

- ¡oh!, cielos, no puedo ver – emitió un pequeño grito y luego aplicando una llave marcial se deshizo de la pequeña niña depositándola suavemente en su regazo ante las risas de todos – pero todavía te falta mucho para poder vencerme – haciendo una trompetilla sobre el estómago de la pequeña.

- ¡Cada vez me sorprendes más Rukia! – comento Rangiku.

- Nana, he venido tan pronto como Nii-sama me dio tu mensaje – Dijo Rukia con ansiedad.

- ¡Mi niña!, no seas impaciente ahora solo descansa habrá tiempo para hablar mañana ¿de acuerdo? – dijo dulcemente la anciana abanzando con la ayuda de Kane – también estoy algo cansada me voy a dormir.

- ¿Tan temprano? – Se sorprendió Matsumoto.

- No estamos en la ciudad, aquí se duerme temprano.

- Tú, ¿duermes mucho, verdad? – comento la niña con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué preguntas cariño? – contesto dulcemente Rangiku.

- Porque mamá dice que si no duermo no voy a crecer – haciendo un ademan refiriéndose a los grandes motivos delanteros de Rangiku haciéndola reír ampliamente.

- Demasiado temprano para despertar - se decía entre sueños Rangiku escuchando como jugueteaba a su alrededor la pequeña Naoko quien ya había logrado despertar a Rukia con esa inocencia característica que solo los niños poseen al inicio de su vida, con solo cuatro años, sí que poseía una gran energía y era capaz de alegrar a cualquiera que estuviera deprimido con solo escucharla reír.

Cuando por fin el silencio en la habitación se prolongó, Rangiku ya había perdido el interés en dormirse; con un enorme pesar abandono el futon donde había dormido no tan plácidamente pues ya se había acostumbrado a su mullida cama de los últimos 5 años. Recorrió la puerta para salir directamente a una vista espectacular, un cielo completamente azul, un jardín rebosante totalmente verde y a lo lejos podía escuchar susurrar al mar, sin verlo podia imaginar el ir y venir de las olas, ya sabía que estaban muy cerca de él.

Al bajar la vista observo a Rukia jugando con unos niños, la pequeña Naoko y otros niños que se unieron a su juego, realmente era refrescante verla, ese lado infantil de Rukia no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer y ahora le parecía simplemente adorable, una persona que tiene una posición económica envidiable nunca haría ese tipo de cosas, se sentía afortunada de tenerla como amiga, sentándose para continuar con el espectáculo.

Sus pensamientos no fueron completamente privados dos personas estaban junto a ella cuando comenzó a reírse porque todos los niños se abalanzaban a Rukia tomándola por sorpresa.

- Te he traído el desayuno – comento la anciana.

- Oh, lo siento no quise… - dijo Matsumoto haciendo una reverencia.

- Para, no te molestes. ¿Te divierte ver jugar a mi nieta y sus amigos? – comento abiertamente ante el desapruebo de su hija.

- ¡Madre!

- ¡Bah!, ve a continuar con tus deberes, anda, anda – ordeno la anciana y Kane con recelo siguió adelante con otro servicio.

- Usted se parece a mí – comenzó hablar Matsumoto.

- No querida, temo contradecirte… lo cierto es que te pareces a mí, te sobrepaso en experiencia – dejando ver una sonrisa sin dientes a Matsumoto.

- Tiene razón – tomando un sorbo de té.

- Si no te apetece la comida quizá podamos prepárate algo diferente – comento la anciana al ver que no tocaba lo contenido en los platos.

- No es eso, solo que por las mañanas no acostumbro comer nada, además quisiera desayunar con Rukia.

- Temo que Rukia ya desayuno, acostumbra dormir hasta las cinco y hacer el desayuno, Kane tuvo que reprenderla por eso…

- ¿Qué hora es? – realmente exaltada.

- Supongo que como las siete o siete treinta, no se nunca he llevado reloj en mi vida.

- ¡¿Qué? Cielos nunca había despertado tan temprano - tocandose la cabeza.

- Tu vida es un poco desordenada ¿no?

- Puede decir que sí, pero ahora ya no lo es tanto desde que conocí a Rukia, ella cambio en mi muchas cosas, me dio empleo, me cuido y aconsejo, es una enana entrometida, pero le debo mucho.

- Entonces me dejas tranquila, su posición le dificulta encontrar amigos leales, pero una vez que es ella misma nunca te abandona. Su carácter es un poco difícil pero tiene un alma generosa y sencilla.

- Quisiera conocer a esa Rukia que dice, en realidad siempre se muestra callada y voluntariosa, en ocasiones me es difícil saber qué es lo que está pasando en su mente.

- En eso se parece a su hermano, pero aquí es diferente, exterioriza fácilmente lo que siente…

- ¡Madre, madre…! ¡de prisa es Hisana!

- ¡Corre, ve por las sales! ¡Rukia!, ¡Rukia!

Llamaba la anciana a Rukia, quien en el momento que vio el semblante de su rostro supo inmediatamente lo que pasaba ante el asombro de Matsumoto que no entendia lo que ocurría vio pasar a su amiga corriendo, tras ella la anciana y Kane.

Rukia corría por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta abierta de una habitación, al entrar la escena de una figura contorsionándose y agitándose lastimosamente fue un shock terrible, por unos segundos fue incapaz de moverse a pesar de haber presenciado anteriormente la misma escena. La voz de la anciana la hizo salir de su espasmo e inmediatamente tomo los brazos de la joven que se encontraba en el piso y Kane sus piernas tratando de inmovilizarla mientras la anciana introducía una pequeña perlita en su boca abierta. El tiempo que llevo a la medicina hacer efecto parecía interminable, el cuerpo seguía moviéndose cada vez más lento hasta que finalmente se quedó inmóvil. Las mujeres respiraron aliviadas y soltaron lentamente a la chica, Kane sin decir palabra se levantó y salió de la habitación dejando a Rukia con su madre a solas, Matsumoto que había sido testigo de todo simplemente guardo la distancia que creyó sería lo más conveniente en ese momento.

- Rangiku, te presento a mi hermana mayor Hisana – acomodando su alborotado cabello negro a causa de la brusquedad de sus movimientos.

- Rukia… - contesto en un hilo de voz.

- Cariño, vamos dejémosla descansar, no despertara por ahora – comento la anciana.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – en tono de reproche pero sin alterar su voz.

- No quería que te enteraras de esta forma – prosiguió la anciana.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – pregunto sin inmutarse

- Rukia no tiene…. – la anciana se vio interrumpida ante la mirada fiera de Rukia.

- ¿Desde cuándo te he preguntado?

- Una semana después de que te fuiste, comenzó a tener estas crisis – contesto con tristeza.

- ¡¿cada cuánto las tiene?

- Al principio eran esporádicas pero en las últimas semanas se han agravado

- Entonces no voy a esperar, la llevare a un hospital Byakuya me ayudara – tratando de ponerse de pie fue detenida con mucha fuerza por la anciana.

- ¡Detente! – grito firmemente – has pedido explicaciones ahora me escucharas atentamente y sin interrupción…

- Está bien – al sentirse acorralada por la fuerza de carácter de esa anciana antes dulce.

- Byakuya lo sabe, cuando empezó el problema busco especialistas yendo a cualquier lugar donde le dieran esperanza pero no logro nada. Hicieron diferentes estudios encontrando un problema en su cerebro, no sé exactamente que es porque no entiendo términos médicos pero lo que dijeron es que este problema pudo ser una secuela del accidente que dejo inconsciente a Hisana por mucho tiempo. No es operable y solo controlan las crisis. El medicamento poco a poco no surtirá efecto y cuando eso suceda, puede morir a causa de alguna de ellas. Hable con Byakuya para decirle la frecuencia de las crisis y él lo hizo con el medico quien mencionó que posiblemente el tiempo estaba cerca…

- Entiendo, esa fue la razón de su cambio repentino de actitud, es un hipócrita nunca le ha importado Hisana…. – una bofetada cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre Rukia.

- ¡Cálmate!, no eres la única que sufre… Byakuya e incluso nosotros que hemos cuidado a Hisana todo este tiempo, pero hemos acabado por aceptarlo y hacer que sus últimos momentos sean lo más agradables posibles…

- ¿Solo eso?, Nana, me estas pidiendo que solo espere y vea morir a mi hermana, no me conoces… - levantándose y alejándose llena de furia.

- Rukia… - trato de detenerla Rangiku.

- Déjala por ahora, cuando se pone así nadie puede hacerla cambiar de opinión. Acompáñame quiero conversar contigo – poniéndose de pie después de arropar a la joven, hasta entonces Rangiku se percató del enorme parecido que tenía con Rukia, podrían ser incluso gemelas, aunque Hisana tenía un semblante demacrado debido a la enfermedad, poseía el color de piel blanca y cabello negro, características de los Kuchiki.

Continuara...

Bien, un poco dramatico el contenido de este capitulo, pero chicos como todo en la vida hay pruebas duras.

En fin, espero que les agrade tanto como los ateriores.

Me despido y cuidense un monton.

Bye, bye.

Nos leeremos pronto.


	5. Los milagros existen

Hola

Estoy nuevamente por estos lares, bueno antes de continuar quiero hacer mencion de algunas personitas que me han dejado sus comentarios como Sakura-Jeka, Rukia Kurosaki, Matitus, Gnz y pues decirles que para mi imaginarme una historia completamente Ichiruki me es un poco dificil, deberia ser sencillo, pero no. Entonces tal vez escriba capitulos que no contengan gran cosa de nuestra pareja favorita pero es por el bien de la historia. He leido y sin animo de ofender a nadie porque es mi muy personal punto de vista, que luego hay personas inmiscuidas y no se ve de donde salieron, bueno para mi es asi, tal vez el autor penso otra cosa que no comprendi.

Desde luego no quiere decir que no quiera hacer vivir emociones a mi queridisido Ichigo (estoy enamorada de él igual que muchas más) por el amor de Rukia, es solo que voy paso a paso, ¿esta bien?.

En este capitulo como en el que sigue no hay mucho Ichiruki, pero no quiere decir que se apague la pasion y el hot, es solo para que el encuentro anciado sea un poco mas que emocionante.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach es enteramente obra intelectual del grandicimo Tite Kubo(lo escribi mal todo este tiempo y nadie me dijo) y hago uso de los personajes en otra tematica para contar una historia sin animos de lucro, aunque se aceptan depositos bancarios y transacciones electronicas al banco de la felicidad con monto de unas cuantas sonrisas a mi nombre.

Si es para entretener, si les puedo arrancar una sonrisa o alguna que otra lagrimita me doy por bien servida.

Sin más que agregar les dejo este capitulo de la historia llamada

Siempre Tu

Capítulo 5 Los milagros existen

El chico de cabello negro y lentes no podía quitar la mirada del libro que leía, aunque en realidad lo único que buscaba era no poner demasiada atención a la chica de cabello castaño y grandes atributos que se pasaba de un lado a otro de la oficina realizando las actividades que el mismo le encomendó tarareando alegremente una canción de moda.

Por unos momentos desvió la mirada del texto para corroborar que la chica era real y no una alucinación provocada por el consumo en exceso de café. Esa chica realmente era eficiente, en los pocos días que llevaba trabajando en la oficina había logrado ordenar una serie de documentos que ya eran una enorme fila en los pendientes, él nunca había sido bueno en esas actividades aun cuando tenía un carácter paciente y meticuloso se inclinaba por completar las investigaciones que su jefe y amiga Kuchiki Rukia le solicitaba.

Sin embargo lo que le llamaba la atención de esta chica no era propiamente su eficiencia, desde la primera vez que la vio lo atrajo con esa imagen angelical al grado de no poder concentrarse en su trabajo, quería entender cómo era posible que Rukia hubiese podido conocer a esa chica Inoe, que era extrovertida, linda, inteligente en otras palabras completamente diferente a la menor de los Kuchiki.

- ¿Ishida Kun? – preguntaba la chica muy cerca del joven.

- ¿Co…que? - tartamudeo como respuesta.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – volvió preguntar colocando su rostro a la altura del de Ishida.

- Si…estoy bien – contesto apresuradamente y retrocediendo un poco.

- Pensé que te pasaba algo, tenías esa extraña mirada de "zombi" cuando te llame después solo te pusiste colorado – contesto haciendo esas caras raras que le salían tan bien.

- ¡Ah!, lo siento estaba absorto en la lectura…. – justificandose.

- ¡Oh!, está bien, de cualquier forma solo te quería decir que tengo clase hoy a las cinco y me gustaría poderme irme ahora para llegar a tiempo – sonriéndole.

- Si… si ya no hay ningún pendiente – un poco perturbado por esa sonrisa angelical.

- No, ya arregle todo – dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta se detuvo repentinamente haciendo un ruido que asusto a Ishida - lo siento casi lo olvido, hace unos instantes llego este sobre con carácter de urgente de Matsumoto Rangiku… - acercándose al escritorio le extendió el brazo para que tomara el sobre.

- ¿Matsumoto?, siempre envía la información de las investigaciones de Kuchiki ¿Cuál será el motivo de la urgencia?… - abriendo el sobre con rapidez comenzó a leer la nota adjunta a una serie de datos que Inoe no entendía pero que Ishida había esparcido en el escritorio.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunto la chica al ver el rostro del joven médico.

- ¿Malo? Sería decir poco – comento con la voz baja y en tono serio.

- ¿Puedo ayudar? – contesto angustiada.

- Solo si conoces a un neurocirujano que haga milagros – dijo sarcásticamente sin mirarla.

- ¡Oh!, conozco a una persona que quizá podría ayudarte aunque milagros no creo que pueda hacer – con una cara infantil.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – perplejo por la respuesta.

- Si, si deseas puedo llevarte a donde lo puedes encontrar, pero es un poco lejos y quizá lleguemos entrada la noche porque vive en otro distrito.

- Entonces iremos en mi auto – tomando todos los documentos los introdujo nuevamente en el sobre y tomo de la mano a la chica para salir rápidamente de la oficina.

El viaje se llevó a cabo sin ningún contratiempo, durante el trayecto Uryu no dejaba de admirar la forma simple de ver la vida de aquella chica, ella le conto muchas cosas que en ese momento no tenían relevancia pero que sin duda lo hicieron conocerla mucho mejor. El chico era muy perspicaz y como era de esperarse se dio cuenta que aún continiaba enamorada del que fue su novio sin que lo dijera, era más que obvio. En su mente científica no concebía la idea del amor a primera vista, eso de la media naranja no tenía bases; la atracción física era lo que hacía a las personas actuar como enajenados llamandolo amor, pero el hablar de esas ideas a la chica la hacía feliz.

Un ligero gritito lo volvió a la realidad para recordar el hecho por el que estaba ahí, buscar ayuda para su querida amiga Kuchiki. Habían llegado a un paraje arbolado y frente a este una casa tan común como cualquier otra de la zona, estilo oriental. Inoe corrió a la puerta tocando efusivamente. Del interior no tardaron en atender, seguramente lanzando cualquier cantidad de insultos a la persona que llamaba tan desesperadamente.

Cuando se abrió la puerta una mujer de piel morena y de cabello largo apareció, al verse, las mujeres se saludaron con una sonrisa mutua y en instantes todos atravesaban el enorme jardín que rodeaba la casa.

- Yoruichi, hemos venido buscando a Urahara. ¿podremos verlo? – comento Inoe.

- Veras, Kisuke está un poco… malhumorado y tal vez no quiera hablar con nadie – respondió – ¿Puedo preguntar qué es tan importante para que viajaras hasta aquí? – mirando de reojo al chico de lentes que no había presentado Inoe.

- Es que mi… amigo necesita ayuda y se me ocurrió que Urahara podría ayudarnos – sonrió nerviosamente.

- ¿Amigo? – interrogante.

- Lo siento, no me he presentado. Soy Ishida Uryu – acomodándose los lentes y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- ¡No es necesario tanta formalidad! – comento la chica morena ligeramente apenada - ¿quieres esperar donde ha esperado Ichigo las últimas dos horas? - sin pensarlo volteo a ver la cara de la chica que hizo un pequeño gesto indicándole que estaba de acuerdo.

Pronto llegaron al i-má donde se encontraba un chico de pelo naranja simplemente acostado en el piso. Y al escuchar deslizar el fusuma giro el rostro para mirar a los recién llegados sin moverse un solo centímetro. Después de enviarles algo parecido un saludo simplemente volvió a mirar al techo.

- - ¿Qué haces Kurosaki? – pregunto Inoe con mucha curiosidad obstruyendo la visibilidad del muchacho.

- Si quieres saberlo has lo mismo que yo – contesto el chico.

- Bien – acostándose a su lado – Ahora ¿Qué debo ver?

- ¿Puedes ver las vigas donde se unen?

- Si, - contesto ella.

- E abuelo Kurosaki solía decir que si pones atención a las cosas y no solo miras su forma o tamaño con el tiempo podrás ver estallar el cosmos dentro en él y si eres afortunado inclusive en tí – incorporándose.

- ¡Ah!, ¡entiendo!, quizá si espero pueda ver tal cosa – emocionada.

- Inoe, sinceramente eso es algo que jamás he entendido – suspirando- simplemente estoy aburrido de esperar a Urahara además esas cosas son típicas de personas mayores que se ausentan de la realidad – restándole importancia.

- Si eso es lo que crees eres muy infantil o ¿cuál es la razón por la qué has hecho que se acueste a tu lado? – respondió una voz ronca en su defensa brindándole la mano a Inoe para que se levantara.

- Uh, se me olvido que estabas ahí… ¿te conozco? – pregunto Ichigo.

- En realidad así es, en el departamento de Kuchiki aproximadamente dos meses atrás – acomodándose los lentes se mantuvo serio.

Si, ahora recuerdo, eres medico ¿verdad? – de pie frente a Ishida - umm, ya ha pasado tiempo, y ¿qué es lo que te trajo hasta aquí.

- Ese tema no te incumbe – contesto el pelinegro sentándose junto a Inoe.

- Vaya, no me equivoque además arrogante, grosero – contemplándolo se dirigió a la chica – haces amigos muy interesantes, Inoe…

- Kurosaki… él es…. – se quedó sin poder terminar la frase ya que el chico pelinegro se levantó a enfrentar a Ichigo.

- Soy su novio, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? – cuestiono al chico.

- Para nada – un poco sorprendido ante su actitud – es solo que creí que Inoe tenía mejores gustos en hombres – comento sarcásticamente.

- ¡A sí! ¿Cómo lo tuvo contigo? – corrigió su postura y sin levantar la voz continúo – No me mires sorprendido, después de todo entre ella y yo no hay secretos…

- ¿Ishida? – conmocionada por lo sucedido se ruborizo inmediatamente.

Ichigo apretó su puño conteniéndose para no golpearlo, no porque sintiera celos, la actitud arrogante con la que ese chico estaba desde que lo conoció había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas. En ese momento Urahara hizo su aparición en la habitación y miro a los dos chicos amenazantes uno contra el otro.

- ¿Me he perdido de algo? – sonriendo visiblemente complacido porque al fin alguien había hecho reaccionar a su casi inerte huésped peli naranja - ¿Celos, Ichigo? – tapándose el rostro con un molesto abanico – lo siento no pude evitar escuchar parte de su conversación.

- Cariño, el chico quiere hablar contigo – señalando a Ishida hablo Yoruichi – lo ha traído Inoe.

- Bien, entonces no hagas esperar a nuestros invitados y traenos un poco de té por favor.

Después de que Ishida expusiera la razón de su presencia y le mostrara todo lo que le habían enviado, Urahara permaneció en silencio por un buen rato. Ishida trato de hablar para obtener una respuesta pero Inoe no se lo permitió tan solo con poner su mano sobre la de él. En el tiempo que Inoe tenía de conocer a Urahara, sabía que no debía interrumpir cuando se mostraba pensativo porque seguramente analizaba alguna situación, en ese momento ese era el caso.

- Bien, por lo que he podido ver en estos análisis - aclarando la voz - a la persona que se los realizaron no le han dado un buen pronóstico, asumo que por máximo unos cuatro meses y ya que mencionaste que tiene crisis convulsivas frecuentes ese periodo se ve disminuido drásticamente.

- Si ya sabíamos eso pero no me ayuda ¿que más me puede decir? – muy impaciente.

- El lugar donde se sitúa la lesión la hace casi imposible de tratar quirúrgicamente así que recomiendo que le den el bienestar que necesita hasta que llegue su hora.

- ¡¿Eso es todo? – cuestiono golpeando con ambas manos la mesa – ¡He venido aquí sin saber quién era usted, pero desde el momento en que lo supe tuve la confianza de que el mejor neurocirujano del Japón podría hacer más que solo ofrecer un "buen consejo"! – dijo realmente enfurecido ante la respuesta de Urahara.

- Lamento que hayas gastado tu tiempo en vano – bajando la mirada bebió un poco de té. Inoe tomo el brazo al chico que simplemente no podía creer como aquel personaje a quien admiro por mucho tiempo ahora solo era un tipo de sombrero y sandalias.

- ¿Cuánto dinero quiere? Estoy seguro que las empresas Kuchiki podrán… - recobrando la compostura comenzó a expresar la idea que le había surgido pero antes de terminar fue interrumpido.

- No has entendido, no es dinero – dijo sin expresión alguna frente a los atónicos ojos de todos los presentes – simplemente yo no puedo hacer nada por esa persona.

Los que fueron únicamente espectadores ante la situación miraban a ambos personajes comprender lo sucedido. Ichigo sin embargo al escuchar que era alguien de la familia de Rukia tuvo cierta intranquilidad, quería sacarle toda la verdad a ese "cuatro ojos" pero no tenía derecho a exigir explicaciones. En su mente comenzó a calcular cosas, no era del tipo que pensaba antes de hablar pero en ese caso quería estar completamente seguro antes para no recibir una respuesta negativa. Cuando por fin hablo el chico de lentes se alejaba furioso seguido de Inoe.

- ¡Esperen! – dijo firmemente – Conozco tus razones para no querer ejercer como médico pero también sé que eres un buen negociador, ¿si te propongo un trato, verías a esa persona? – captando el interés de todos.

- ¿Qué clase de trato? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- "Ese" algo que poseo y que por largo tiempo has insistido que te seda - sin ni siquiera parpadear propuso.

- ¿Tanto te importa? – cuestiono sin inmutarse.

- Tú conoces que tanto me pueden importar los asuntos de alguien que me interese. No sé de quién se trate, lo único que sé es que debe ser una persona muy importante para ella – sin desviar la mirada volvió a sentarse y puso su mano en su mejilla – ahora, "eso" en verdad no es algo que quiera conservar y será tuyo con solo aceptar, desde luego debe ser un trato justo para ti.

Por unos segundos Urahara se mantuvo en silencio tratando de comprender las razones de Ichigo para plantear ese trato, llevaba años proponiéndole algo similar sin ningún resultado y ahora simplemente lo dejaba sobre la mesa a una sola cosa.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres? – dijo mirando a Ishida incapaz de rechazar semejante trato – pero dejame aclarar algo, el que acepte ir de ninguna manera quiere decir que estoy dispuesto a tratarla solo daré mi opinión médica.

- No estoy conforme – protesto Ichigo – si valoramos tus honorarios como médico, una visita no es representativa con lo que esta propuesto en la mesa.

- Entiendo, ahora estás en tu papel – contesto tratando de mantener la calma – también te conozco en esa fase, pero dime… ¿Qué tanto confías en mi para realizar una cirugía si fuese necesario?

- Nunca he puesto en duda tu capacidad – dijo dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios – el único que no confía eres tú.

- Aun cuando… - bajo su abanico dejándolo sobre la mesa.

- Ese tema está cerrado, si fuera mi vida sin dudarlo pondría todo en tus manos – inclinándose alcanzo el sombrero que llevaba Urahara dejando su rostro al descubierto.

- Supongo que no te podría ganar en una discusión – levanto los hombros.

- Eso quiere decir que… - contesto Inoe emocionada.

- Hare todo lo que sea necesario y este a mi alcance.

Ante la respuesta Ishida respiro profundamente y regreso para hablar sobre los detalles, cuando llego el momento de irse no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que le había dado ese chico de pelo naranja a Urahara para convencerlo, quizá no lo sabría si le preguntaba directamente pero una cosa era segura terminaría por averiguarlo.

De regreso, tanto Ishida como Inoe no habían hablado, era un silencio incomodo por lo que Ishida decidió hablar primero.

- ¿Sucede algo, Inoe? – cortésmente.

- No. – contesto la chica.

- Se nota que estas triste y sé que se debe a ese chico, Ichigo ¿no es así?

- Es solo que sabía que estaba interesado en la señorita Kuchiki, pero no pensé que fuera en serio con ella – dijo con nostalgia.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Tenía esa mirada de preocupación, la misma que tuvo cuando su abuelo enfermo de gravedad… solo te entristecen los problemas de alguien más cuando verdaderamente lo amas.

- Inoe… gracias…

- ¿Por qué?

- Por traerme y siento haber dicho que éramos novios no debí hacerlo…

- No te disculpes, solo tendremos que aclararlo después y listo. – sonriendo ligeramente.

- Bien… no te gustaría que… - sonrojándose cuando hablaba – de verdad fuéramos novios…

- Ishida….

- No contestes solo piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos Rukia, solo han pasado dos días! ¡Apuesto que Ishida tendrá fabulosas noticias! Aunque ¿sabes algo? – tomándose unos risos de su cabello entre los dedos – no creo que estés del todo así solo por tu hermana…<p>

- ¡¿Cómo? – abriendo sus ojos que había estado frotando en señal de cansancio.

- Has estado trabajando aun cuando has encontrado la fórmula para detener las crisis de Hisana – recargándose sobre la mesa de trabajo - ¡Mírate! De la hermosa chica que eres no hay un poquito entre toda esa… ¿Cómo llamarlo?... – tratando de decir lo que veían sus ojos, realmente Rukia se veía horrible – necesitas urgentemente un baño…

- Matsumoto, no tengo tiempo para parar, Hisana no está bien y no sé en cuánto tiempo podre producir un fármaco que detenga las crisis permanentemente o si lo hay.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Estando en un lugar tan alejado tienes una réplica en miniatura del laboratorio de la empresa! – Levantando los brazos giro sobre si - ¡Has hecho infinidad de fórmulas diferentes que has probado otras tantas veces antes de enviarlas para que se realicen las investigaciones correspondientes en la empresa! – acercándose a ella la tomo de los hombros y la abraso - ¡Por un momento deja de ser obsesiva y terca! Solo toma un baño y duerme un poco – dijo dulcemente.

- No tengo fuerza para negarme – comento al sentirse reconfortada por su amiga.

En cuanto Matsumoto saco del aislamiento voluntario a Rukia todos en la casa comenzaron los preparativos para el recibimiento adecuado. Rukia solo paso sin prestar atención a los esfuerzos de las personas de la casa, era de esperarse después de todo está muy agotada.

El baño estaba en el exterior, era un estanque rodeado de piedras grandes que dibujaban su contorno con agua siempre caliente debido a que provenía de un yacimiento de aguas termales. La isla en la que se había establecido la mansión Kuchiki, como casi todo el Japón; era montañoso de origen volcánico rodeado de un paisaje con forestas haciéndolo un lugar ideal para el turismo que guste de disfrutar de las aguas termales.

Aunque rico en posibilidades la realidad era que por causas económicas había decadencia en la pequeña ciudad que se había asentado desde épocas remotas en los alrededores de lo que un día fue un palacio muy suntuoso.

Rukia estaba en aquel onsen con una toalla fría sobre sus ojos recordando lo que minutos antes Matsumoto había dicho mientras la ayudaba con su baño.

- Ahora que he estado aquí, comprendo mejor lo que me decías sobre las responsabilidades familiares – arrodillada frotaba la espalda de Rukia con jabón.

- ¿De verdad? – muy desganada.

- Sí, estoy agradecida de que compartieras un poco de tu vida conmigo – abrasándose a Rukia – He entendido que no eres la princesita mimada que alguna vez llegue a pensar. Rukia…

- Si te vas a disculpar, no lo hagas. Si lo hicieras no serias tu – Sonriendo sutilmente. – Hace tiempo mi abuela dijo que teníamos responsabilidades con los menos afortunados. Ella fue educada a la manera que muchos llamarían "antigua", en ese entonces la posición de la familia era mejor que ahora y por eso fue muy enérgica conmigo ya que siempre he sido un poco difícil… – bajando la mirada a sus manos – sin embargo, mucho de lo que aprendí fue gracias a ella de una manera poco ortodoxa – levantándose del banco tomo agua con la palangana de bambú vertiéndola sobre su cuerpo – antes de conocerte, la voz de mi conciencia era de ella – sonrió y lentamente se introdujo al agua tibia.

- ¿Antes de conocerme? – tomando un respiro – Entiendo. Ya quehas dicho eso, como tu concirncia te voy adecir algo más, Rukia estando en tu mini laboratorio no pude evitar ver algo que me preocupa un poco – acercándose a ella.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – depositando su cabeza en una toalla que Matsumoto acomodo para ella.

- Sé que te conozco de poco tiempo pero creo que se reconocer cuando estas triste o feliz aun cuando sigas actuando de manera habitual, engreída, testaruda y poco razonable…

¡- Eso piensas de mí! – incorporándose para mirar a su amiga a los ojos.

- No lo mal intérpretes, lo que quiero decir es que un ejemplo claro de eso es el estado de ánimo que tienes en este momento.

- No entiendo – y volvió a poner la toalla sobre sus ojos.

- Ese chico Ichigo, verdaderamente lo amas – dijo al entrar también al agua.

- Matsumoto, ¿Cómo podría si apenas lo conozco? – sin moverse.

- Eso solo tú lo sabes – respondió con naturalidad, después guardo silencio durante un tiempo mientras ponía agua sobre su cuerpo y al incorporarse dijo – voy a ver si ya está preparado todo para ti. Esta deliciosa el agua así que quédate todo el tiempo que necesites, ¡pero no demasiado! ¡te marearas si te excedes! – Saliendo del agua se puso una yukata y entro a la casa dejando a Rukia sola con sus pensamientos.

- Así que estoy enamorada, eso no lo sé… en verdad no quisiera – se incorporó para poner sus manos sobre las rocas – si eso es cierto, ¿debería desear ser feliz? Ha habido tantas desgracias que han caído sobre la familia y todas han sido culpa mía. – suspiro hondo - No estarías orgullosa de ser mi amiga si lo supieras. – pensó y se dejó caer al fondo del agua. No intentaba dañarse más de lo que ya estaba solo pretendía sumirse fuera de la realidad que tenía frente a ella, siguiéndola a cada paso que diera.

continuará...

Es todo por hoy, me doy prisa porque estaba actualizando el sabado y me marco un error, no se si hice todos los cambios espero que si de lo contrario una disculpa.

¿Que les parecio?, bueno esto es antes de lo que ya comente, ¿que tanto esta dispuesto hacer Ichigo por Rukia? Si tienen poco tiempo de conocerse ¿por qué tanto interes?

Bien cuidence mucho y nos estaremos leyendo en otra ocasión.

Bye, bye.

;D


	6. Una verdad innegable

Hola regresando al frente, lo siento si mis capitulos no cumplen con algunas espectativas pero bueno si no envian mensajes como voy a saberlo, jeje.

Tambien lamento que estuve de simple en el capitulo pasado, ademas que quiero ofrecer disculpas a una escritora que soy fan ademas de que me apoya mucho metitus, escribi mal su alias, sorry., tambien espero con ansias sus actualizaciones. Como es una costumbre a Sakura-jeka y a Rukia Kurosaki que la verdad sin ustedes no se que seria de mi triste existencia, sfh.

**Disclaimer:** Pasando a cosas mas agradables, Bleach pertenece al talentosisimo de Tite Kubo, y aunque quisiera tener el talento para ser mangaka lamentablemente no lo tengo, mis dibujos son bolitas y palitos. El uso de los personajes es unicamente para contar una historia sin ningun interes en lucrar. Me disculpo si algun fan de esta serie se ve ofendido por mi narrativa.

Una vez echas las advertencias pertinentes entonces les dejo un capitulo mas de la historia titulada

**Siempre tu**.

Capítulo 6. Una verdad innegable.

Tras casi dos días de viaje, el grupo comandado por Ishida se acercaba a su destino. El joven médico no solo acudía al llamado de Matsumoto también lo hacía preocupado por la reacción de Rukia al trabajar más allá de sus fuerzas, sabia lo obsesiva que solía ser cuando se imponía un reto, pero esto era diferente, la salud, no, la vida de alguien que le importaba estaba en riesgo. La conocía de tiempo atrás, durante la época de estudiantes en una universidad prestigiosa. La primera vez que la vio pensó que se trataba de alguien sin ninguna importancia, ella pasaba desapercibida ante cualquier estudiante de ese lugar donde el estatus lo era todo. A pesar de acudir a facultades diferentes coincidieron en algunas materias que tenían en común sin embargo Kuchiki no era alguien fácil de abordar. Su carácter era muy frio y en ocasiones desdeñoso, tal como su padre describió que fue el de Rukia con quien tenía negocios, Shiba Hiroshi aunque tomo el apellido Kuchiki. Su primer encuentro fue fortuito, ella formaba parte del club universitario de Kendo y durante una competencia intercolegial sufrió una lesión que la llevo a estar bajo su cuidado; el tiempo y la relación que había entre sus padres, los llevo a iniciar una amistad que en la actualidad existía.

Suspiro cuando al fin vio las montañas, la última parada del tren, de ahí en adelante el viaje hasta la residencia Kuchiki tendría que ser por carretera. Hubo necesidad de planearse de esta manera porque no solo ellos viajarían, llevaban consigo muchas herramientas para equipar una pequeña clínica en la isla, proyecto de Uryu y Rukia, además del necesario para practicarle exámenes adicionales a Hisana sin tener que movilizarla a algún hospital.

Ciertamente los pasajeros de ese vagón privado viajaban con una comodidad envidiable, aunque para ser sinceros no era claro cómo fue que todas esas personas estaban ahí. Era de esperarse que Yoruichi, la novia de Urahara, viajara con él, Inoe también ya que era la asistente personal de Ishida, pero los demás; ¿Cómo demonios acabaron ahí?, era la pregunta que se hacía Ishida cada vez que miraba a su alrededor observando a gente demasiado ruidosa.

- ¡Esto parece una excursión! – pensó y simplemente suspiro tratando de relajarse y pensar lo menos posible en ello.

En otra parte del vagón un chico de pelo naranja se acercaba a Inoe que tenía toda su atención en el libro que llevaba en sus manos.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó Ichigo esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

- ¡Eh! – volteando inmediatamente al reconocer la voz del muchacho.

- ¿Eso fue un sí? – comento al ver a la chica que movió simplemente la cabeza en aceptación.

- Lo siento, es solo que me sorprendiste Kurosaki-kun – dejando de lado el libro.

- ¿Estudias de nuevo? – pregunto sentándose frente a ella con actitud serena.

- ¡Sí! – contesto emocionada – estoy verdaderamente agradecida con Kuchiki Rukia porque me dio la oportunidad de poder continuar en la universidad – mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo saber cómo paso? – tenía tiempo tratando de preguntar eso y al fin lo había hecho.

- Bueno – soltando una risita nerviosa y tocándose la mejilla – el caso es que, después de que Tatsuki se fue a Corea pues me quede sin saber qué hacer, ya no me alcanzaría para la renta del departamento con mi trabajo de medio tiempo así que salí dispuesta a dejar la universidad. Estaba un poco triste porque estaría sola y ya no podría continuar con mi sueño, en fin, caminando tropecé con alguien y cuando trate de disculparme una mano me sujeto con fuerza y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que era Kuchiki Rukia – con ojos soñadores - ¡De verdad que es realmente genial! Y a pesar de ser pequeña es realmente fuerte.

- ¿De verdad? – aunque no era totalmente ajeno a eso.

- Debí preocuparla porque me invito a tomar un café junto a esa chica rubia, cuando le conté lo que me pasaba me llevo con Ishida-Kun y lo demás ya lo sabes - muy sonriente.

- Inoe, ¿Por qué no acudiste a mí? – poniendo a la reacción de la chica.

- La verdad es que no quería preocuparlos, esto fue un "bello accidente" – sin perder la sonrisa.

- ¿Tal vez ya no me consideras tu amigo? – un poco relajado

- ¿Sabes algo?, sé que después que regrese y hablamos dijimos que seguiríamos con nuestra amistad pero… - evitando la mirada de Ichigo – aunque todo quedo en el pasado y decidimos avanzar… aun me afectaba un poco…

- Inoe yo no sé… - sorprendido.

- No, no te preocupes…- moviendo la cabeza y suspirando profundo para poder continuar - sé que lo que sentí por ti fue especial y que fui yo quien escapo pero... no lo lamento. Las cosas fueron demasiado para mi, ahora hay alguien a quien le intereso y me interesa, voy a tomar la oportunidad que tengo frente a mí – sonriendo y dirigiendo la mirada al chico de cabello negro y gafas.

- Entiendo – bajando la mirada y sonriendo ligeramente.

- De verdad espero que encuentres la felicidad que buscas Kurosaki – kun – levantándose del asiento para ir a donde estaba Ishida e Ichigo la imito yendo hasta donde se encontraba Gin y Chad.

- El panorama es hermoso ¿verdad? – comento Orihime al sentarse al lado de Ishida.

- ¿Perdón? – respondió ante la pregunta.

- Nada. Has estado pensativo últimamente – sonrió al darse cuenta que no había sido escuchada.

- Lo lamento, ¿puedes repetirme la pregunta? – mirándola mover la cabeza negándose hacerlo.

- ¿Te preocupa mucho Kuchiki?

- Si – observando como su semblante cambiaba un poco e inmediatamente continuo – es una gran amiga que aprecio mucho.

- ¡No tienes que darme explicaciones! – dijo sonriendo y luego bajo la cabeza para decir – no tengo derecho a hacerte preguntas de ese tipo – ante la mirada de Ishida.

- ¿Qué dices?, si lo que quieres es saber si me gusta, la respuesta es no. Rukia es una mujer muy bella e inteligente pero jamás he sentido algo más que amistad por ella – tomando su barbilla para levantarle el rostro – Discúlpame por traerte hasta aquí… ten en cuenta que no solo fue por trabajo, sabes lo mucho que me gustas y quisiera que me conocieras más sin embargo no quiero forzarte a hacer algo que no deseas – observo al chico que estaba en el otro asiento junto a Gin y ella entendió a lo que se refería.

- No quiero que malinterpretes lo que voy a decir, pero esa es la razón por que quiero aceptar tu propuesta – ruborizándose al decirlo continuo – también me gustas pero necesitas que aclare esto de lo contrario podrian surgir malos entendidos y no quiero eso - mirando con mucha atención al muchacho prosiguió - lo que me motiva no es el despecho sin embargo uno de los motivos… si es él – miro a los ojos de Ishida que no entendía – creo que si estoy aquí… él de algun modo pueda reprimir lo que siente por Kuchiki temiendo hacerme daño y no deseo eso.

- Mmm, de acuerdo – dijo y la atrajo a él para besarla – pero ella se levantó para ponerse frente a él.

- ¡Es oficial!, somos novios pero solo después de la oficina – y le dio un beso en la frente dispuesta a irse pero Ishida la detuvo obligándola a sentarse de nuevo a su lado.

- ¿Q…? – sorprendida.

- ¿Todavia te consideras su amiga? – poniéndole un dedo en la boca y ella solo afirmo con la cabeza – Aconséjale que se aleje de Rukia. No dudo que ella esté interesada en él y eso no sería asunto mío si no fuera por ti. Conozco demasiado a la familia de Rukia, Byakuya nunca permitirá que ellos tengan algo que ver ¿entiendes? – quitando el dedo de la boca de Orihime – él tiene demasiado que perder si Rukia llegara a casarse con alguien como Kurosaki.

- ¿Es porque le gusta tocar? – pregunto.

- No es por eso – contesto – se trata de dinero.

- ¡Eso no tiene importancia! – dijo alegremente dejando a Ishida sorprendido por la respuesta – Kurosaki no… - en el momento en que estaba por decirlo fue detenida por Ichigo que se acercó.

- Veo que los tortolitos tienen buen tema de conversación al hablar de mí - sentándose frente a ellos – y si no te importa Inoe, lo que quieras saber solo pregúntamelo Ishida – sonriente.

- ¿Celoso Kurosaki? – Inclinándose hacia delante para quedar más cerca de Ichigo.

- Por el contrario, me alegra que una buena amiga este feliz – levantando los brazos – lo que me apena es que sea contigo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – enfadado.

- Por una sencilla razón, eres A B U R R I D O . – burlonamente.

- ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tu? – mucho más enfado que antes.

- ¡Si lo digo yo! – parándose frente a Ishida retadoramente y este respondiendo de la misma manera.

- ¡Ya, ya! – dijo Urahara – me alegra que se hayan hecho tan amigos, pero ya hemos llegado. Tenemos que bajar ahora mismo quiero descansar por la noche en algo que no tenga ruedas.

- ¡AMIGOS NI LOCO! – al unísono.

Cuando llegaron a la estación ya había personas que los esperaban para transportar las cosas a la isla, eran gente del pueblo con dos camionetas y un auto, ellos se ofrecieron en beneficio a su comunidad. Listos para partir, Ichigo que había llevado su motocicleta se acercó a Ishida.

- Es claro que al traer todo esto no todos podremos ser transportados, ¿ya lo tenías en mente verdad? – tratando de molestar al chico al hacer incapie que solo habia un auto – Así que si no te importa me voy con Orihime y tú con los demás – mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa al decirlo.

- Por mi está bien si ella quiere – sin dejarse llevar por su juego.

- ¡Orihime! Hey, ¿quieres ir en la motocicleta? – le pregunto a gritos cuando ella estaba lista en uno de los vehículos.

- ¡Por supuesto Kurosaki! – bajando para sorpresa de todos y ante la sonrisa de su amigo contesto - eres muy amable seria lindo volver a conducir ¿no crees? – sin importarle que llevaba puesto un vestido monto la motocicleta, se colocó el casco y antes de que Ichigo subiera - ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo Ishida?

- ¿Cómo? – contestaron ambos.

- Si ¿Por qué no? – dijo Ishida y subió a la motocicleta – "Eres muy amable" – dijo por ultimo con sarcasmo y una sonrisita dibujada en los labios cuando avanzó Inoe dejándolos atrás. Al verlos a la distancia Ichigo comenzó a reír y junto a él los demás.

Rukia había dormido poco después que Matsumoto le dijera que llegaría un especialista, aunque no era precisamente esa la principal razón, siendo obstinada, además de continuar con la búsqueda de algo que detuviera permanentemente las crisis de Hisana, trabajaba en los proyectos de la empresa, tenía fechas que cumplir y debía hacerlo le gustara a los demás o no. Matsumoto había intentado convencerla de salir nuevamente sin resultado alguno, si llegaba a salir era por algo relacionado con Hisana o a tomar un baño pero en últimas fechas no había ninguna noticia agradable, a causa de lo que Rukia daba a Hisana las crisis habían disminuido pero la mantenía letárgica la mayor parte del tiempo.

Esa mañana Rukia fue despertada por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta y tras levantarse sin ningún ánimo acudió atender muy molesta.

- ¿Quién demonios toca de esa manera? Ya les he dicho que no voy…. – abriendo la puerta se llevó una sorpresa, ninguno de los habitantes de la casa era quien estaba de pie en la puerta - ¿Quién eres?

- S…señorita Kuchiki – tartamudeo el chico alto y peli rojo ante ella.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – contesto mal humorada.

- Antes que nada le pido que deje de gritar – con una pequeña reverencia prosiguió – una persona como usted no debería dejarse llevar por su temperamento – levantando la mirada para el asombro de Rukia - lamento haberla despertado pero tuve necesidad de regresar antes por el remedio de Sensei Ukitake.

- ¿C…cómo? – desconcertada.

- Arriba me dijeron que se terminó, pero supe que usted se encontraba aquí y pensé en pedirlo personalmente, disculpe mi atrevimiento. – contesto cortésmente.

- ¿Trabajas aquí? – pregunto.

- Desde hace año y medio.

- ¡¿Y como es que no te he visto? – sin salir de su espasmo al ver aquel chico de 30 años sumamente atractivo y bien educado en su puerta.

- No lo sé, quizá porque siempre está en este lugar cuando bajo al pueblo para cubrir las necesidades del castillo – señalando el interior del laboratorio – Señorita quisiera quedarme a conversar con usted pero tengo que irme de lo contrario cuando tenga lo que necesito será muy tarde para ir a la montaña.

- Si, tienes razón permíteme ver si tengo lo que necesitas – regreso al interior y busco en los estantes – lo siento pero al parecer no prepare suficiente – muy preocupada.

- ¿Qué debo hacer señorita?

- Su problema ha empeorado ¿verdad?

- Así es.

- Tampoco tengo lo necesario para prepararla, tendría que ir a la montaña para conseguir los ingredientes – pensaba en voz alta mientras el chico la seguía con la mirada recorrer cada uno de los estantes - ¡Ya se! Preparare un remedio menos efectivo pero le ayudara a respirar un poco mientras puedo preparar el que necesita.

- ¿Señorita? – acercándose a Rukia justo cuando las manos de ella comenzaron a temblar cuando intentaba mezclar los ingredientes - ¡Pare! – dijo el chico tomándole la muñeca al dejar caer el frasco – yo limpiare – cruzando la mirada con esos ojos violetas.

- Lo siento después de todo creo que no po… - retrocediendo un poco cayó al piso al desmayarse.

Ya casi anochecía cuando Rukia abrió los ojos, se incorporó un poco sintiendo como su cabeza daba vueltas. Supo que ya no estaba en el laboratorio un poco después de haber despertado y ver a Matsumoto a un costado profundamente dormida.

- ¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste! – dijo Matsumoto todavía somnolienta al verla sentada en el futon.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – pregunto

- No sé pero no creo que te debas preocupar por eso – contesto ofreciéndole un poco de agua. – debes descansar.

- Rangiku ¿entiendes que tengo que regresar a trabajar, verdad?

- Entiendo que si no paras podrías enfermar gravemente

- Pero… - tratando de levantarse

- ¡Kuchiki Rukia! ¡No te atrevas a levantarte! – en la entrada se encontraba la anciana Nana. – perdóname que no te hablara de Ukitake pero ya eran demasiadas malas noticias.

- Nana…

- Basta de niñerías, deja de darle preocupaciones a esta vieja. Es suficiente tener que ver como una de las criaturas que tuve en mis brazos está enferma como para tener a mis dos niñas postradas en cama, mi corazón no lo soportaría.

Las palabras de la anciana junto a su rostro lleno de lágrimas dejaron desarmada finalmente a la menor de la familia Kuchiki, aunque solo por unos instantes ya que la pequeña Naoko entro gritando a todo pulmón que había llegado Ishida. Realmente no supo cómo pudo salir de la habitación pero de pronto Rukia se encontró corriendo por el jardín hacia la puerta principal al encuentro de su querido amigo. El sonido del motor apagándose de la motocicleta la freno en seco al reconocer por unos momentos en el físico de Ishida, quien decencia con el casco puesto, a la persona que ocupaba sus sueños.

- I…I… - caminando lentamente hacia aquella persona que al quitarse el casco dejo ver su cabellera negra.

- ¡¿Rukia? – girando para mirar en la chica que había balbuceado a su espalda.

- ¿Ishida? – contesto respirando nuevamente después de haber contenido la respiración al pensar que era otra persona.

- Desde luego – ajustándose los anteojos y acomodándose la ropa.

- Pero… ¿eres Orihime? – percatándose de la chica que acomodaba la motocicleta.

- Si, vino conmigo – contesto Ishida – por lo que puedo ver – acercándose a Rukia – lo me comunico Matsumoto es verdad.

- No interesa lo que te haya dicho Matsumoto, ¿vino el especialista? – ansiosa por recibir respuesta no se percató que los vehículos ya habían llegado y que los demás estaban bajando de ellos.

- Supongo que preguntas por mí – contesto una voz conocida haciéndola mirar a los recién llegados.

- ¿Ura…hara..? – confundida busco la mirada de Ishida quien solo sonrió – No entiendo…

- ¡Quizá debas pedir explicaciones después que nos hayas invitado a pasar! ¿No crees E N A N A? – surgió espontáneamente la voz de Ichigo detrás de Urahara cargando unas maletas.

- ¡I….chigo! – la sorpresa y su condición en ese preciso momento hicieron que nuevamente perdiera el conocimiento ante la sorpresa de todos.

Rukia entreabrió los ojos tratando de entender lo que sucedía, sentía estar dentro de un loco sueño donde todos los amigos de Ichigo habían llegado a su casa. ¿Lo extrañaba a tal grado que tenía fantasías sobre él? Fue un tiempo muy corto y sin embargo se sentía como una adolescente cada vez que pensaba en él. Esa voz varonil, la forma de su boca cuando sonreía haciéndolo lucir tan atractivo a pesar de su edad y finalmente esos ojos de mirada profunda que tenían un efecto devastador sobre ella haciendo a su corazón latir fuertemente además de traerle el recuerdo de esa ardiente sensación de sus labios posandose sobre los suyos. Llevo una mano a su boca recorriendo los labios con suavidad sonrojándose de sus pensamientos, suspiro tratando de alejar esas tontas ideas que rompían sus propias reglas.

Cuando se incorporó para saber si aquello había sido solo un sueño o era real la voz de Matsumoto llego repentinamente a su mente.

_- Tal vez estas enamorada de ese chico…_

- No es posible – se dijo.

_- Has cambiado mucho y creo que es por él…_

- No es cierto – seguía diciendo.

_- Tu mal humor es porque no has podido ver a esa zanahoria…_

- Es una T O N T E R I A – grito.

- ¿Qué es una tontería? – contesto una voz afuera de su habitación.

- ¡¿Cómo? – sorprendida al reconoce esa voz dirigiendo su mirada a donde se encontraba Ichigo sentado y recargado sobre un costado de la puerta.

- ¡¿Ichigo? – avanzando a gatas hasta la puerta, la deslizó rápidamente.

- No deberías de abandonar la cama de esa manera, has dormido mucho y podrías marearte – contesto sin moverse.

- Entonces… no fue un sueño – bajando la mirada tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba.

- ¿El qué? – pregunto acercándose demasiado cuando Rukia volvió a mirarlo.

- Esto… todo… quiero decir… - retrocediendo al sentirse intimidada por la mirada de Ichigo.

- Parece que esto se ha vuelto una costumbre – desviando la mirada de Rukia, que al intentar escapar su ropa de cama había dejado al descubierto sus bien formadas piernas y un poco más.

- ¡Eh! – apenada rápidamente acomodo su ropa.

- Voy a pensar que me has hecho una invitación – dijo muy seductor y avanzando hasta donde estaba Rukia.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – tratando de darle una bofetada fue sujeta del brazo y jalada con fuerza para caer sobre el futón. Ichigo se puso sobre ella y primero le dio un beso en la frente y luego su boca se dirigió a su oído estremeciéndola por completo.

- Me alegra que ya estés bien, princesa. – soltándola se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta y antes de irse dijo – nos vemos después.

Aturdida solo se quedó inmóvil, sabía que algo maravilloso sucedía dentro de ella y quería que la invadiera por completo. Ahora estaba segura, aquel chico había logrado su objetivo, estaba totalmente enamorada.

Contuniará...

Bien, es un deseo que les haya gustado.

Es un capitulo algo corto pero bueno, el proximo sera mejor lo prometo.

Cuidence mucho y nos leeremos despues "frase de metitus"

Bye, bye.

;D


	7. El cielo lleno de papalotes

Hola,

Bueno hoy les traigo un capitulo un poco cursi, creo. Es solo que me acorde de mi sobrinita y no pude evitarlo. Agradezco a las personitas que me han hecho comentarios, Sakura-Jeka, no es molestia al contraro te agradesco la correccion y si no te importa este capitulo curci te lo dedico.

**Desclaimer:** Bleach es obra intelectual de Tite Kubo, el uso de los personajes es para la descripción de una historia diferente al manga o anime y porque no, para la diversion de todos nosotros, jeje.

Sin nada mas que comentar, les dejo el capitulo de la historia llamada

Siempre tu.

Capítulo 7. El cielo cubierto de papalotes.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Rukia tuvo una visita interesante en su habitación, por alguna razón no había vuelto coincidir con Ichigo a pesar de que permanecian bajo el mismo techo. Finalmente aceptaba que Ichigo no solo le gustaba, el sentimiento que tenía hacia él era más profundo y haberlo reconocido la llenaba de felicidad, ahora la pregunta que se hacía era si sería capaz de corresponderle. Meditando al respecto llego a la puerta de la habitación de Hisana siendo alcanzada por su realidad al escuchar fuertes risas, lentamente deslizo la puerta para encontrase con una imagen agradable pero inesperada. Hisana sentada sobre su futon sonriendo con la conversación que tenían Urahara y Matsumoto.

- ¡Rukia, me alegra verte! – dijo Matsumoto abalanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla.

- ¡Basta, basta! – decía Rukia al verse sofocada por aquel abrazo tan efusivo.

- Lo siento, es solo que estoy muy feliz – decía Matsumoto.

- ¡¿Feliz? – preguntó Rukia.

- Antes que nada, pasa y acompáñanos con una taza de té – sonriendo Urahara sirvió la taza y la puso en las manos de la chica – con todo el equipo que trajimos de la ciudad hemos podido realizar nuevamente los estudios de Hisana obteniendo resultados más confiables ahora determinaremos el mejor camino en su tratamiento, fuiste de gran ayuda controlando las crisis, ¡te felicito!

- ¡¿Quieres decir que se recuperara?

- Bueno, tenemos un progreso – tornándose serio – Ciertamente los estudios anteriores nos dieron pie a pensar que se trataba de un problema muy serio.

- Entonces no entiendo – contesto Rukia mirando a Hisana que todavía continuaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Digo que el diagnostico anterior se basó en esos estudios y suposiciones ya que ninguno de los especialistas estuvo con Hisana, entonces no es para emocionarnos demasiado pero el hecho es que por ahora descartaremos los malos pronósticos.

- Lo que están tratando de decir es que no moriré – contesto Hisana – Al menos no por ahora – Mostrando su mejor semblante.

- ¿Es cierto? – incrédula y con sus ojos a punto de llanto.

- Falta concluir algunos estudios más y aunque encontramos una lesión creo que no hay razón para alarmarse, hay que mantener la calma porque aún me preocupa la causa de las crisis convulsivas pero fuera de eso muy pronto podría hacer su vida con normalidad evitando emociones fuertes, claro que todavía tendría que permanecer en cama por unos días más en los que progresivamente retiraremos toda dosis medicamentosa.

- ¿Se quedara sin medicamentos?

- Sí, quiero evaluar si una probable causa de las crisis sea el tipo de medicamento que se indicó, monitorearemos el proceso que calculo tardara aproximadamente un mes, después valorare la necesidad de medicar.

- ¡Es maravilloso! – grito tan fuerte Matsumoto que no le dio tiempo a Rukia de procesar lo que acababa de escachar.

- ¡Tienes amistades muy ruidosas! – comento Hisana a Rukia que simplemente comenzó a sonreír al tiempo que lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus mejillas.

Anochecía cuando Rukia decidió salir a caminar para poder pensar mejor, últimamente la casa se había vuelto un poco escandalosa con el ir y venir de gente de un lado a otro. Todo pasaba tan rápido; por una parte la noticia más importante sobre la salud de su hermana era una bocanada de aire fresco, establecer la pequeña clínica en el pueblo era un sueño hecho una realidad, entonces ¿por qué sentía que le faltaba algo?

Sus pasos la llevaron a una construcción usada como almacén que por falta de mantenimiento aparentaba ser más vieja de lo que era. Tenía tiempo que no visitaba ese lugar y al acercarse pudo observar la puerta cerrada sin el cerrojo puesto, su curiosidad la llevo a entrar, al hacerlo no tardó en encontrar una lámpara de gas encendiéndola debido a la poca visibilidad del interior; antes trato de encender luz pero no funciono quizá porque la bombilla se había fundido tiempo atrás. Ese sitio contenía muchas cosas, la mayoría con recuerdos de su infancia. Comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos sobre los objetos avanzando lentamente quitando el polvo que los cubría, se detuvo al encontrar una muñeca de trapo sucia vestida con un kimono y peinado típico japonés. La sostuvo entre sus manos dejando de lado la lámpara, recordó vagamente el rostro de su madre y lo feliz que se había sentido cuando se la obsequio. Los recuerdos surgieron uno tras otro tan rápidamente que ni siquiera el crujir de la puerta al abrirse y el sonido de pasos deteniéndose a su lado logró sacarla de sus pensamientos.

- No pensé que te gustaran ese tipo de cosas – hablo fuertemente para ser escuchado.

- ¡¿Eh? – producto de la sorpresa su brazo golpeo la lámpara que cayó al piso rompiéndose dejándolos en la obscuridad.

- ¡Enana tonta! – grito.

- ¡El tonto eres tú! ¡no consideraste que estaba distraída! – moviéndose torpemente para buscar algo que alumbrara.

- ¡Quédate quieta por un momento! – alargando su brazo para detenerla.

- ¡Que es lo que quieres! – forcejeo sorprendida.

- ¡Si sigues moviendote solo lograras lastimarte! ¡Espera a que tus ojos se acostumbren a la obscuridad! – dijo calmándola – hace rato me di cuenta que no había luz, la bombilla no sirve pero hay electricidad así que fui a la casa por un repuesto, lo que me sorprende es que teniendo tanto dinero, en la casa no haya ninguna bombilla extra.

- ¡Por si no te diste cuenta, en la casa no hay electricidad! – dijo enojada.

- ¡Por eso tuve que ir al pueblo!

- ¿Y ahora?

- Puedo ver un poco, no te muevas encenderé la luz delantera de la moto de esa manera podremos colocar el repuesto - Ichigo hizo exactamente lo que dijo iluminando parcialmente el lugar.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? – pregunto cubriéndose los ojos.

- Le pregunte a la anciana sobre algún lugar donde pudiera reparar la motocicleta – regresando junto a Rukia.

- ¡¿Está descompuesta?

- Está fallando un poco – suspirando con resignación – pero tengo la culpa, deje conducir a Inoue y estas son las consecuencias – mirando directamente a Rukia sonrió – pero hay algo que me consuela, conociendo como conduce seguramente Ishida tuvo un buen susto.

- Eso me hace suponer que no él no te agrada – recargándose en sobre un mueble.

- No es que no me agrade, es algo entre hombres – contesto imitándola y cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Competencia por mujeres? – pregunto sorprendiéndose ella misma.

- ¿Cómo? – volteando a mirarla.

- Nada, ¿Cómo planeas poner el repuesto? – escapando un poco de Ichigo.

- No veo alguna escalera, supongo que no hay remedio... tendré que cargarte – levantando los hombros y caminando un poco.

- ¿Bromeas verdad? – mirándolo.

- Hablo en serio, pero no te preocupes mi intención es tener luz no estoy interesado en aprovecharme de ti – regresando a su lado – piensa si vamos a la casa por una escalera tardaríamos más que si lo hacemos de esa manera y si pones atención ningún mueble nos seria de utilidad además supongo que estás aquí buscando algo.

- En realidad no buscaba nada, pero tienes razón si utilizaras algún mueble quizá este se rompa debido al desgaste del tiempo – suspirando – está bien te ayudare.

- Levanta los brazos – poniéndose frente a ella al entregarle el repuesto, Ichigo la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a levantarla – voy a tocarte pero es necesario, no quiero que te enojes – puso la mano sobre el trasero de ella para levantarla un poco más y en ese momento, tanto Ichigo como Rukia sintieron sus corazones latir aceleradamente ante el estremecimiento de aquel contacto.

- Y…Ya está… Ichigo – hablando entrecortadamente sin saber si era por el esfuerzo de mantenerse en calma o por tratar colocar el repuesto. Ichigo dejo que el cuerpo de Rukia se deslizara con suavidad sobre el de él deteniéndola cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

- Me gusta como hueles – dijo y segundos depués la dejo llegar al piso.

- ¡¿Qué? – sorprendida comenzó a pensar al verlo dirigirse al interruptor – ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, por un momento creí que me besaría – agachando la mirada – No la verdad es que yo quería que me besara.

- ¿Sucede algo? – dijo al encender la luz y verla así.

- No – buscando su mirada – ¿Sabes? desde hace unos días me he preguntado el motivo por el que has venido.

- Es simple, tenemos un trato – apagando la motocicleta – dijiste que solo era un fin de semana y no regresaste. No sabía dónde localizarte, pensé que algo malo te había pasado.

- ¿Te preocupaste por mí? – tomándola por sorpresa cuando caminaba resbalo sobre los vidrios de la lámpara rota jalando una lona al tratar de detenerse sin lograrlo.

- ¡Eres una tonta sin remedio! ¿Estás bien?– extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¡Deja de tratarme como una tonta! – roja de coraje y vergüenza rechazo la ayuda.

- ¿Eso es…? – Lo que estaba cubierto bajo la lona llamo su atención – una Kawasaki…

- Es una motocicleta – sacudiéndose el trasero al levantarse.

- Desde luego que sé lo que es, me refiero a que es de la misma marca que la mía – emocionado.

- ¿Por qué te emocionas tanto? – recorriendola desde el asiento con sus dedos.

- En la isla no hay forma de conseguir refacciones, seria afortunado si puedo usarla para arreglar la mía ¿Sabes quién es el dueño? – pregunto sin ver la expresión de Rukia.

- La única tienda en donde se podían conseguir refacciones de este tipo en el pueblo cerró hace unos cinco años – con nostalgia en su voz – cuando murió el dueño en un accidente – dirigiéndose a la salida – él ya no la necesita así que supongo que puedes utilizarla.

- Rukia… - deteniéndola – ¿esta motocicleta era suya?

- Sí – mirándolo con una expresión triste se marchó enseguida dejando solo a Ichigo.

- ¡Que idiota soy! – recogiendo la lona para cubrirla de nuevo, descubrio un nombre en el tanque de gasolina –…Shiba Kaien… ¿Quién demonios eres?... – Al salir y cerrar la puerta se dijo – me siento miserable de solo ver esos ojos tristes – suspiro –…Shiba Kaien… me pregunto ¿qué tan importante fuiste para ella?

Por la mañana, como se había hecho costumbre en la casa, el ajetreo no se hizo esperar. Todos se habían reunido para el desayuno cuando Rukia y Matsumoto llegaron al salón. Inmediatamente Rangiku se sentó junto a Gin haciendo que Ichigo quedara cerca de Rukia sin embargo tanto ella como Ichigo permanecieron en silencio a pesar de que los demás charlaban entre ellos amenamente. En poco tiempo, los que compartieron el desayuno con ellos los dejaron solos al final.

- Gracias por la comida – comento Ichigo levantándose.

- ¿Reparaste tu motocicleta? – pregunto Rukia.

- No – siguió caminando.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? - insistió.

- Simplemente no quise – llegando a la puerta.

- Serias tan amable de regresar, quiero hablar contigo – Ichigo con evidente sorpresa regreso sentándose frente a ella.

- ¿Sobre qué deseas hablar? – poniendo la mano en la mejilla y recargando el brazo sobre la mesa.

- Hisana está mucho mejor, al parecer el diagnóstico inicial fue precipitado e inexacto… - observándolo detenidamente como si tratara de adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente.

- Me alegro, eso quiere decir que pronto nos marcharemos ¿verdad? – comento con desgano.

- ¿Por qué eres un cabeza hueca y no escuchas nada?

- ¿Me llamas cabeza hueca?

- ¡Sí! ¡Y ahora mismo te callas y escuchas con atención! ¡¿entendiste? – amenazante.

- ¡E…Esta bien! – contesto.

- Urahara dice que tendremos que esperar un mes más, así que le pregunte si estaría monitoreando a Hisana personalmente o lo tendríamos que hacer nosotros, me preocupaba que tuvieran asuntos que atender y sobre todo que eso dependiera de una sola cosa – comenzó a juguetear con su cabello pasándolo tras su oreja – seguramente tienen una vida fuera de aquí…

- ¡Di claramente lo que piensas! – perdiendo la calma.

- ¡Te dije que guardaras silencio! – nuevamente amenazándolo – Digo que por ejemplo Inoue asiste a la universidad, Ishida dejo pendientes en la oficina y bueno tus amigos desconozco que es lo que hacen o si tienen alguien que los espera.

- ¡Que te puedo decir! – encogiéndose de hombros – Gin trabaja como ejecutivo en una empresa transnacional y tiene un jefe sumamente comprensivo, no ha tomado vacaciones en casi 10 años así que supongo que no le importara quedarse, Chad pues es un alma libre y yo estoy gozando de un descanso.

- ¡Supongo que está bien entonces! – con una sonrisa forzada.

- ¿Es todo? – observándola.

- No, también hable de sus honorarios – bajando la mirada y jugando con una taza de té vacía - Urahara dijo que no me preocupara porque ya habían sido liquidados fue entonces cuando supuse que había sido Ishida, al hablar con él no lo dijo claramente sin embargo me dio a entender que tenías que ver en eso y…

- Sé a dónde quieres llegar, de una vez te digo que no diré nada – sin dejar ver su enojo.

- Pero yo…

- No importa lo que quieras saber nadie que me conozca te lo dirá.

- Tengo maneras de convencer a las personas – molesta

- ¡Solo eres una princesita mimada que crees que con dinero todo lo puedes solucionar! – sarcásticamente.

- ¡No soy de ese tipo de persona! – grito enojada - ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?

- ¡Nada que tengas me interesa! – levantándose – ¡Demonios! ¡ya te lo dije! ¡Yo solo te quiero a ti! – golpeando con las dos manos la mesa al perder la paciencia dejando a Rukia pasmada – Simplemente no puedo sacarte de mi mente, tu aroma, tu sonrisa, tus ojos… se han metido en mi corazón profundamente, siento celos de ese Shiba Kaien tanto que no puede dejar de pensar toda la noche en eso – dejándose caer sobre su lugar – también esta ese maldito trato y lo que dijo esa anciana, me estoy volviendo loco…

- I-chigo… yo… – acercándose a su lado le tomo la mano obligándolo a verla a los ojos, sabía que estaba interesado en ella pero desconocía lo importante que se volvió en su vida.

- S-si apenas me conoces ¿Cómo es posible que tus sentimientos sean tan intensos por mí? – afligida.

- Solo sé que me enamore de ti desde el día en que te conocí – acaricio la mejilla de Rukia – tus ojos me atraparon, en aquel instante eran como ahora, tan expresivos. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas…? – hablaba con mucha tristeza en su voz

- ¡Rukia, Rukia! – entro gritando de alegría la pequeña Naoko, mostrando un papalote muy orgullosa. Ichigo se levantó dejando a Rukia sin poder decir nada para detenerlo en el precio momento que la pequeña corría hacia ella, la colisión fue inevitable, el resultado, la pérdida del papalote que cayó al piso y fue aplastado por Ichigo.

- ¿Por qué? ¡el papalote no te había hecho nada! ¡eres malo!, ¡muy malo! – lloraba desconsolada Naoko.

- ¡Calma, calma! Seguramente podremos conseguirte otro – decía Rukia con quien se había refugiado Naoko.

- ¡Lo siento!, ¡no te vi! – decía Ichigo conmovido por la pequeña.

- ¡No puedo comprarlo! – decía - ¡Toushiro dijo que si lo compraba no valía! – continuaba llorando - ¡mañana queria ganarle! – llorando aún más fuerte.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – tomando a la pequeña suavemente de su rostro y limpiándole las lágrimas - ¡Haremos otro! – con aire vencedor dijo Rukia – ¿tienes material para hacerlo?

- ¡SI! – contesto emocionada – voy por el – corrió nuevamente.

- ¡Ya se solucionó esto! – Ichigo suspiro - ¡Me voy!

- ¡No te atrevas a irte! ¡Eres el culpable de esto y lo vas a remediar! – con una mirada fulminante continuo - ¡además no tengo la menor idea de cómo se hace un papalote!

- ¿Y se supone que debo saberlo? – contesto el aludido.

- Si no, estas en graves problemas – enseñando su puño amenazador.

Naoko no tardo en regresar con todo lo que le permitían sus pequeñas manos, así que Ichigo y Rukia tuvieron que ayudarla con el material que faltaba para hacer el papalote. Ichigo aunque sabía cómo hacer uno a la perfección decidió divertirse fingiendo que no. Tomaron una figura básica para hacer el de Naoko y ya que Rukia insistía en que fuera un conejo ella opto por hacer uno propio. Fue realmente divertido armar sus papalotes, en el proceso jugaron con el pegamento untándolo en sus rostros y pegando pequeños trozos de papel de colores en las frentes o mejillas de cada uno. Cuando acabaron los papalotes, ya era tarde y estaban tan exhaustos por los juegos que simplemente se recostaron cuando Naoko se quedó dormida.

- Ichigo, mañana es un día de fiesta en la isla – comento Rukia – La competencia de papalotes es parte de esa celebración, por la noche hay fuegos artificiales…

- No habías comentado nada – recargándose en su brazo para ver a Rukia.

- Lo quería hacer, solo que…

- Termine diciendo cosas que no querías escuchar…

- Estas equivocado, pero será mejor que guardemos esta conversación para un momento más oportuno – refiriéndose a que Naoko estaba dormida entre los dos. Finalmente con el correr de los minutos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Rukia se despertó sobresaltada al percatarse que el pequeño cuerpo que había sentido durante la noche no se encontraba a su lado y los papalotes que dejaron sobre la mesa por la noche habían desaparecido, pensó que tal vez Naoko, quien estaba realmente emocionada, ya estaría preparándose y los habria tomado. Ligeramente adormilada y adolorida por dormir en el piso se limpió el rostro y llego donde se encontraba Naoko acompañada de su abuela.

- ¡Naoko!, ¿Por qué no estas afuera? – pregunto Rukia.

- Naoko no puede ir a la playa – contesto la anciana acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

- ¿Por qué? – cuestiono al mirar el semblante triste de la niña.

- Rukia, no estoy de acuerdo con esto pero eso ha sido decidido por su madre – simplemente sentándose junto a la niña - Kane es mi hija, pero ella quiere educar a Naoko a su manera.

- ¿Dónde está Kane?

- Es parte del comité que organiza el festival representando a la familia así que ha lido al pueblo – contesto la anciana.

- ¡Rukia, Naoko! ¡ya está todo listo incluso la camioneta! – llego emocionado Ichigo - ¿nos vamos?

- Adelántate, en un momento voy - respondió Rukia e Ichigo salió extrañado en dirección a la camioneta.

- ¡Lo siento Naoko! – saliendo de la casa pensativa escuchando tras de ella como la pequeña rompía en llanto.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Ichigo al ver salir a Rukia sola.

- Naoko no vendrá – dijo triste.

- Estaba tan emocionada, ¿Qué paso?

- Su madre no quiere que vaya, ¡cielos es tan injusto! ¡Naoko no entiende porque le hace esto su propia madre! – renegando por ello.

- ¿Qué pasa? – decía Gin - ¿Nos vamos o qué?

- ¿Quieres ir a la playa Rukia? – pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios Ichigo.

- ¿Qué estás pensando? – contesto ella.

- ¡Vayan! – grito - ¡Nos vemos por la noche!

- ¡Ok, nos vemos! – Gin subió a la camioneta junto a los demás despidiéndose de ellos.

- No puede ir al festival de la playa pero nadie dijo que el festival no se podría hacer aquí ¿Verdad? – guiñándole un ojo - ¡Naoko! Ven volaremos los papalotes ahora – gritaba cuando salía corriendo la niña lanzándose para abrazarlo.

- ¡Nana! ¡prepáranos aperitivos! ¡Hoy comeremos al aire libre! – Decía Rukia antes de comenzar a correr alegremente soltado el hilo para que su papalote se elevara.

- ¡Naoko corre más, no nos dejaremos ganar por la enana con ese ridículo papalote! – gritaba Ichigo – ¡El nuestro se elevara más alto que cualquiera! ¡Ganaremos el primer lugar del festival de Naoko! ¡Tenemos el cielo únicamente para nosotros!

Entre risas y bromas lograron elevarlos haciéndolos flotar por un largo tiempo. Poco a poco a lo lejos, desde la playa, el cielo se cubrió de incontables figuras de diferentes formas y colores haciendolo un gran espectáculo visual.

En lo alto del acantilado, donde habían ido para elevar los papalotes Rukia contemplaba las dos figuras soltarías que a lo lejos parecían darse un fuerte abrazo.

- Ichigo… gracias...

- ¿Por qué? – contesto

- Este día será muy especial para Naoko.

- Se lo debía…

- Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar muy especial para mí – ligeramente sonrojada

- ¡Me pides una cita! – sonriente.

- Hay que caminar, te veré temprano – dejando que Ichigo fuera abrazado por Naoko justo en el momento en que el sol se ocultaba y comenzaban a verse en el cielo los fuegos artificiales. Ciertamente el día fue especial para muchas personas, pero sobre todo para una pequeña de cuatro años, quien a su corta edad solo deseaba hacer flotar un papalote y estando en los brazos de Ichigo, su sueño se hizo realidad.

continuara...

Bien, dije que este capitulo era un poco cursi, espero que les guste.

Estare esperando sus comentarios, y hasta el proximo capitulo.

Cuidence un monton

Bye, Bye

Ichiruki forever


	8. Las alas del pasado

Hola:

Bien aqui estoy de nuevo para traerles un capitulo más de esta historia. Es un poco largo pero espero que sea de su agrado. Bueno quienes hayan leido los capitulos anteriores saben que me gusta el dialogo entre los personajes asi que este no es la escepcion aunque me parece que me exedi un poquito.

Es inevitable cada vez que me da inspiración.

**Disclaimer**: Es bien conocido que Bleach pertenece a el genial Tite Kubo asi que hago uso de los nombres, personajes, con el fin de contar una historia sin animos de lucro aunque en tematica diferente.

Este es el capitulo de la historia titulada disfrutenlo es un poco Ecchi, solo un poquito:

**Siempre Tu **

Capítulo 8. Las alas del pasado.

Sin importar lo que pasara ese día, Rukia ya había dado el primer paso. En su habitación que ahora compartía con Rangiku e Inoue, los minutos de pronto se volvieron tan lentos que esperar al amanecer acabo por robarle el sueño. Debía descansar si quería tener energía para llegar al castillo, el trayecto muy era largo, pero no podía alejar de su mente el recuerdo de lo que paso cuando los chicas regresaron del pueblo dispuestas a tomar un baño antes de dormir.

- ¡Vamos Rukia! ¡Acompáñanos! – decía Matsumoto literalmente arrastrándola.

- ¡Ya tome un baño! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer mañana temprano!

- ¡Lo sabemos! – Respondió Yoruichi – Me lo dijo Kisuke – gañéndole un ojo.

- ¡Y a mí, Gin! – sonrió con malicia Rangiku.

- ¡¿De qué están hablando? – soltándose de Matsumoto.

- ¡Tú pequeño paseo de mañana con Ichigo! – susurrando al oído de Rukia contesto Rangiku.

- ¡¿Cómo? – roja de vergüenza.

- ¿Qué pasa? – la llegada de Inoue interrumpió a Rukia a punto de protestar.

- Hacen demasiado escándalo por nada – contesto Rukia desvistiéndose.

Una a una, fueron entrando al agua chapoteando al hablar sobre sus atributos físicos, chicos y toda clase de chismes sin importancia. Después de un rato quedaron en silencio disfrutando de la agradable brisa nocturna. Rukia estando simplemente observando, comenzó a preguntarse hasta donde había llegado la relación de Ichigo con Inoue, viéndola de cerca era muy atractiva e incluso se sintió un poco intimidada por eso; hubo una propuesta matrimonio y un rechazo. ¿Qué había pasado entonces? Deseaba tanto saberlo que la manera extraña con la que miraba a Inoue fue descubierta.

. ¿Sucede algo malo Kuchiki-san? – interrumpió sus razonamientos.

- No, no para nada – sonrió nerviosamente.

- Kuchiki-san ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? – sonriendo

- D... desde luego – se sorprendió esperaba todo menos eso.

- ¡Genial! ¡entonces seremos amigas! – mostrándole una gran sonrisa - He esperado el momento preciso para poder agradecerte – aun sonriendo miro las estrellas – sé que ahora no es el mejor pero debo hacerlo…

- No lo hagas, nunca me ha gustado que me agradezcan lo que hago por gusto – bajando la mirada.

- Ya veo – soltando una pequeña risita.

- ¿Qué es gracioso? – pregunto con un poco de enfado.

- ¡Que Rukia e Ichigo son muy parecidos! – siguió – ¡Ya se! Aunque no sé si lo desees, quizá quieras saber algo.

- ¿Sobre qué? – contesto restándole importancia.

- Sobre mi relación con Ichigo – con una mirada ligeramente triste pero con una sonrisa grande.

- En realidad no me interesa – mintió sintiéndose descubierta.

- Entiendo. Supongo que los demás te habrán dicho que fui su novia…

- Inoue, de verdad no… - Inoue puso un dedo sobre la boca de Rukia.

- Por favor, necesito hacerlo de lo contrario sentiré que te miento y eso no se hace con los amigos…

- Está bien – suspiro Rukia.

- Cuando mi hermano murió en un accidente yo solo tenía 11 años, era mi único familiar así que me quede sola. Conocí a Ichigo en la clínica de su padre, donde llevaron a mi hermano para tratar de salvarlo, él tenía 14 así que no asistíamos a la misma escuela pero supongo que al verme en ese estado algo le hizo prometerme no dejarme sola y por todo un año espero en la puerta de mi colegio a que saliera para llevarme a casa… supongo que desde entonces lo ame. ¿Sabes que tiene una madre hermosa? Ella simplemente es fabulosa, no es japonesa pero es tierna y muy amable. Tiene dos hermanas mellizas, Yuzu y Karin, son un año menor que yo y su padre, bueno él es agradable aunque un poco loco…

- ¡¿Ichigo tiene 25 años? – sorprendida

- No apenas los va a cumplir el 15 de julio… ah pasado mañana – sonrió - ¿te preocupa la edad, Rukia? – mirándola detenidamente – pero si tú debes tener unos 23 años ¿no?

- No es así, cumplo 28 en enero. – seria.

- ¡Cielos!, no parece que tengas esa edad.

- Inoe, ¿porque solo fue solo un año…?

- Cuando cumplió 15, el padre de la señora Kurosaki enfermo en el extranjero y uno de sus deseos era conocer a la familia completa de su hija así que estuvieron en Londres un año. Supe que Ichigo continuo la escuela ahí por eso es muy bueno hablando inglés.

- ¡¿Estudió en Londres?

- Si, fue una larga espera para mí, ansiaba que regresara y cuando por fin lo hizo note que algo había pasado pero no me importo era realmente feliz. Con el tiempo me pidió ser su novia y me sentí con la suficiente confianza para preguntarle sobre eso sin embargo solo evadía el tema hasta que un día cansado de mi insistencia me lo dijo. Conoció a una chica que lo impresiono mucho y después de 8 años pensó que jamás la volvería a ver. Creo que esa fue la verdadera razón por la que decidió estar conmigo – sonriendo con pesar – Desde entonces todo cambio para mí, ahora sabía que estaba enamorado de otra persona. Cuando me hacia el amor no podía evitar sentir que lo hacía con ella – volvio a sonreir con pesar - fui una tonta, sentía celos de una mujer que no conocía aun así seguí con él pensando que podría llegar amarme…

- Pero te pidió matrimonio – dijo Rukia expectante.

- Pienso que…. creyó hacer lo correcto al formalizar la relación conmigo. El día que lo hizo debió ser el más feliz en mi vida, siempre soñé con ese momento no obstante fue completamente diferente lo que sentí, una increíble tristeza tan grande que creí que mi corazón se rompería. Al final no pude soportarlo y decidí alejarme.

- Lo dejaste… - susurrando al decirlo

- Fue lo mejor, de lo contrario no se hubieran conocido. Esta verdaderamente enamorado de ti, lo veo en sus ojos… es realmente feliz – sonriendo abrazo a Rukia – deseo que lo puedas hacer feliz.

Rangiku y Yoruichi que escucharon todo a la distancia se unieron al abrazo, cuando se separaron Rukia se sintió más confundida alejándose de ellas. Rangiku por su parte preguntaba insistentemente como era Ichigo en la cama haciendo sonrojar a Inoue más de la cuenta.

Ya en la obscuridad de la habitación parecía inútil tratar de conciliar el sueño para Rukia, así que su mejor opción fue preparar lo que necesitaba para su viaje de la mañana.

Nana caminaba algo nerviosa iluminada apenas con la luz de una lámpara de aceite sobre el pasillo, desde su habitación había escuchado extraños ruidos que provenían de la cocina, pronto descubrió quien era el culpable y simplemente apago la lámpara de su mano acercándose en completo silencio. La miro, hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser una niña sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que la vio así, llenando frascos tiempo atrás.

- Te esmeras demasiado – interrumpió el silencio.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo observando? – pregunto

- No, escuche ruidos y decidí venir a investigar – contesto la anciana – pero creo que tu si has estado muy ocupada.

- Vine buscando algo para poder dormir – continuando con su labor – entonces me di cuenta que los estantes están un poco vacíos y decidí aprovechar mi falta de sueño tratando estos frutos de temporada para dejarte una buena reserva.

- Si, tus amigos comen un poco – riendo contesto la anciana – pero si no mal recuerdo, estas cosas no son algo que te agrade mucho.

- Es cierto – cerro el ultimo frasco.

- La vez en que te vi hacerlo fue cuando tu abuela te obligo – acercándose un poco más.

- Hace más de 10 años ¿no? – sirviendo un poco de té a la anciana, puso en un plato las frutas que preparaba – desde entonces creo que he mejorado, prueba.

- Están deliciosas – mordiendo y saboreando una.

- Nana... ¿crees que merezca ser feliz? – sentándose al lado de la anciana.

- ¡Cariño! – recostándola en su regazo – tú y tus hermanos han pasado por pruebas difíciles manteniéndose en pie gracias a su fuerza de carácter y a que siempre están juntos – acariciando su cabello – decidas lo que decidas, creo que eres tu quien merece más ser feliz.

- Aun cuando haya sido yo la culpable de todo…

- Las cosas pasaron de esa forma porque así debían ser, no es culpa de nadie – hablándole dulcemente – nunca fue culpa tuya aunque todo este tiempo lo hayas pensado y con eso causándote mucho dolor.

- Nana te quiero mucho…. – quedándose dormida al ser consolada por la anciana.

Sobre una almohada y cubierta con una manta, Rukia, despertó con el agradable aroma dulce de una taza de té recién hecha, a su lado adjunta a pequeña nota.

_"He dejado sobre la mesa bentos preparados para hoy,_

_además agregue pescado seco, arroz cosido_

_y las verduras deshidratadas_

_que preparaste, creo que será suficiente._

_Nana."_

Al terminar de leerla simplemente sonrió y se encamino a su habitación para cambiarse. Antes de llegar fue interceptada por una melena rubia que se movía rápidamente frente a ella y jadeante comenzó a hablarle de cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar hasta que Rukia freno sus pasos haciéndola parar también.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto - ¿puedo caminar sola?

- ¡Rukia! ¡te quería ver antes de que te fueras! – con tono angustiante.

- ¡¿Sucede algo con Hisana? – alarmada por la actitud de Rangiku.

- No – suspirando para calmarse – pero son noticias aunque no sé si sean buenas – caminando tras de Rukia.

- Todo lo demás puede esperar a mi regreso – tomando el equipaje preparado.

- Se trata de tu hermano – diciéndolo con franqueza ante la actitud de su amiga – Llego el aviso de su llegada.

- ¿Cuándo? – acomodando el equipaje a su espalda.

- Pasado mañana, pero lo que tengo que decirte es que… - jalando el equipaje de Rukia.

- Para entonces habré regresado y si no es así tendrás que decirle que fui a ver a Ukitake Sensei – tomando con decisión su equipaje.

- Ruki… - sin poder continuar con su protesta por la interrupción de Nana.

- Debes partir ahora – llevando la comida y dándosela a Rukia – tu invitado está un poco impaciente por decirlo así – brindándole una tierna sonrisa.

- Pe… - Rangiku trato de protestar nuevamente, Nana la sujeto del brazo.

- Déjala ir – bajando la voz la vieron salir de la casa – confió que este viaje le dé la fuera necesaria para enfrentarse a su destino.

- Nana… - musito Rangiku.

Ichigo se encontraba de mal humor afuera de la casa aunque era difícil decir si era porque tendría que llevar a cuestas esa enorme mochila de montaña o por haber esperado. Suspiro aliviado al ver salir a su pequeña guía antes de comenzar a gritar.

- ¡Ya era hora de que vinieras! – con actitud desafiante - ¡parece que dormiste en el piso!

- Si tienes todo lo que necesitas – paso de largo a su lado – sígueme, no me detendré a esperarte y si comienzas a quejarte sobre cualquier cosa te juro que te pateare donde más te duele.

Ante tal advertencia, Ichigo, camino tras ella preguntándose que pudo haber pasado para que se comportara de esa manera. Tomaron una vereda que se encontraba tras el invernadero, donde Rukia cultivaba las plantas que utilizaba en sus investigaciones. Su ascenso inició con el pie izquierdo, ella estaba molesta y el chico no sabía la razón. Él no era bueno tratando de descifrar los gestos de las personas y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo tardarían en llegar a su destino así que decidió tomar la iniciativa para romper aquel silencio entre ambos comenzando con mirarla, desde que salieron de la casa solo se limitó a cuestionarse sin reparar en la vestimenta de la chica. No tendría nada de especial la forma de vestirse para una travesía de ese estilo no obstante era la chica, ¡cielos!, en verdad poseía tantas formas de enloquecerlo. El cabello recogido, su blusa a la cintura sin mangas y esos pantalones cortos por arriba de sus muslos ocasionaban que se sintiera como un tonto pervertido al desear tenerla entre sus brazos. Con eso en mente apresuro el paso rebasándola hasta llegar a un claro donde se detuvo observando a su alrededor.

- Desde aquí se puede ver casi toda la isla – dijo – veo el pueblo, un poco más allá el mar y de este lado tu casa – señalando abajo – cuando me dijeron que vendríamos al castillo Kuchiki imagine que sería más grande.

- Te equivocas si crees que ese es el castillo – comento al llegar – esa es solo la casa que se usaba para el descanso de los visitantes, una especie de recepción. El castillo está escondido entre la arboleda en lo más alto de la montaña. Esta isla actuaba como una fortaleza para que Japón no fuera atacado desde el mar, la primera línea defensiva.

- ¡Sí que tiene historia!

- Sí, es una pena que no podamos… - frunciendo el ceño - ¿Seguimos?

- Desde luego, ¿llegaremos hasta el castillo?

- Ese es el plan, pero antes te mostrare algo muy especial para mí.

- ¡tienes el mando! – encogiéndose de hombros – te sigo.

- Por tu sarcasmo me doy cuenta que no eres del tipo que sigue a otros – avanzando sobre el camino.

- Usualmente me gusta saber hacia dónde me dirijo, por eso siempre voy al frente.

- Eso es lo que pensé – sonrió – eres el tipo de persona que imagine. Por experiencia puedo decir que eres decidido, también impulsivo y buen negociador.

- ¿negociador? – con curiosidad

- Si – deteniéndose para mirarlo – creo que serias un buen hombre de negocios tienes un buen sentido de la oportunidad.

- Bueno por desgracia no me importa eso – siguiendo de largo – aunque lo consideraría si en tus palabras hay una propuesta.

- Pues… - bajando la mirada ligeramente sonrojada – comencé a pensar en el trato que hicimos – nerviosa se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia – dijiste que ambos ganaríamos y de cierta forma yo si lo he hecho pero…

- Ahora te estas comportando como una de esas chicas tímidas, en verdad no lo haces bien siendo una mujer de negocios… - sarcástico interrumpió.

- Deberías de aprender a callar cuando alguien trata de decir algo importante – plantándose frente a él con una mirada completamente diferente sonrió – pero tienes razón debo actuar como la persona que soy… lo voy a plantear abierta y clara mente…quiero romper nuestro trato.

- ¡¿Romper…nuestro…trato…? - palideciendo un poco contesto.

- ¡Shh! – cubriendo la boca del chico con una mano y haciéndole una señal de negación con el dedo de la otra mano – Si lo pienso fue un mal trato, a partir de este instante se terminó – dando la vuelta diciendo antes de volver a caminar – Deseo conocerte y hacer que me conozcas. Ichigo no esperaba esa declaración, estaba feliz, al fin había conseguido que esa chica aceptara sus sentimientos.

El estómago del chico interrumpió el momento recordándole que se acercaba el medio día, durante el trayecto e incluso antes, no había probado ningún alimento y ahora su cuerpo le reclamaba.

- ¿Rukia? – pregunto un poco mal humorado.

- Dime…

- Ya es casi medio día…

- Apresúrate entonces que tenemos que llegar al medio día, después de esa pendiente llegaremos – comenzando a correr.

Llegando tras de Rukia, Ichigo se quedó momentáneamente sin habla, en verdad aquel sitio era hermoso. Una planicie totalmente verde, rodeada de frondosos árboles y flores silvestres, no muy lejos de ellos un riachuelo formado de una pequeña laguna alimentada por una espectacular cascada.

- ¡Vamos! Deja las cosas ahí - tomándolo de la mano lo jalo para que la siguiera.

Rukia comenzó a escalar seguida de Ichigo y en pocos momentos llegaron a la cima. Estaba muy emocionada cuando el chico recupero el aliento, a pesar de su apariencia atlética el escalar sin alimentos acabo por agotarlo. Se veía bellísima, la expresión infantil de su rostro dejo atrás el cansado chico.

- Corre, espera aquí y mira hacia abajo – señalo la chica.

- Es un arcoíris… - aun jadeante.

- No es solo un arcoíris, uno normal solo tiene siete colores – dijo aun emocionada – observa bien este, es más que un efecto óptico y solo a esta hora se puede ver.

- Es verdad – un poco sorprendido – ya desapareció…

- Si, solo dura unos segundos, es tan hermoso y efímero… - cambiando la mirada - ¿tienes hambre?

- Un poco – tocándose el estómago.

- Bajemos entonces… - observando el agua comento – Ichigo, ¿alguna vez has sentido la sensación de querer saltar?

- ¿Qué? – sorprendido porque Rukia comenzó a correr y salto al llegar a la orilla.

El chico la vio angustiado caer y entrar al agua, tardo unos instantes en salir sonriente y animándolo a seguirla.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

- Salta, no tengas miedo – decía Rukia.

- ¡No tengo miedo! ¡Y ni loco me lanzaría a la nada!– descendiendo por la pendiente de la cascada.

Cuando Ichigo llego a donde estaba Rukia, ella había acomodado los bentos para el almuerzo sobre una manta dispuesta en el césped. Todavía llevaba la ropa mojada y comenzó por secar el cabello cuando el chico se dejó caer al piso.

- Cámbiate de ropa antes que te haga daño – un poco perturbado la hizo notar su blusa mojada, la que mostraba sus pequeños y bien formados senos pues no llevaba sujetador.

- ¡¿Um? – apareció un ligero rubor en sus mejillas – tendrás que darte la vuelta – exprimiendo la blusa al quitársela, busco en el equipaje una seca sin embargo para su sorpresa sobre su ropa apareció lencería muy sensual.

- Tardas demasiado – lanzando sobre ella su camisa – póntela, tengo mucha hambre.

. ¡Tonto! ¡si tanto apetito tienes deberías comenzar y dejarme en paz! – tomando la camisa que le lanzo aun confundida.

- No quiero hacerlo hasta que tú también lo hagas – comento.

- Bien, enseguida voy – quitándose el resto de la ropa para dejarla secar mientras almorzaban, la camisa de Ichigo le quedaba tan grande que no se preocupó de ponerse algo abajo.

Indudablemente, cada uno a su manera, disfruto de aquel momento. Para Ichigo represento al mismo tiempo una cruel tortura. Estar junto a ella, como en sus sueños lo ponía nervioso y no quería sentirse así. Había que aceptar que vistiendo una de sus camisas con el cabello húmedo era sumamente tentador para él, ella era la mujer que amaba y la deseaba más de lo que podía imaginar.

- Este lugar no ha cambiado nada – dejando a un lado los alimentos – a veces, cuando voy al castillo no vengo a este lugar y aun así se conserva como la primera vez que lo vi.

- Um – consumiendo los alimentos.

- Creo que estoy satisfecha – guardando la comida sobrante en el mismo recipiente.

- Por eso eres muy delgada – comento.

- ¿Por qué? – replico guardando el recipiente en la mochila junto a Ichigo.

- Casi no comité nada – contestó.

- Ah, lo que pasa es que me siento un poco incomoda – arrodillándose a un costado del chico.

- ¿Incomoda? – sujetándola del brazo la atrajo sorpresivamente - ¿Cómo se supone que debas sentir si la persona que amas está a tu lado sin más que una camisa? ¿acaso no lo consideras una tortura muy cruel?

- P…perdón no fue mi intención – sorprendida.

- Demasiado tarde – dijo – tienes que pagar por ello.

Sin que Rukia pudiera hacer nada, Ichigo, la hizo caer suavemente sobre el césped besándola con pasión desbordante. Cada beso dado era recibido de igual manera; ardientes, apasionados y sin ningún tipo de censura que los conduciría poco a poco al éxtasis. Ichigo había aprisionado completamente el cuerpo de Rukia sin embargo la chica fue capaz de liberar una de sus piernas y cooperar con las carisias que él le entregaba. Ichigo presa de la excitación buscaba saber si ella se sentía igual, tomo la pierna libre y deslizo suavemente una de sus manos sobre ella. Comenzó desde la rodilla, siguiendo sobre el muslo para finalmente detenerse en la cadera. La yema de sus dedos continuo de ahí en adelante tocando ligeramente la piel de la chica, con ello logro arrebatarle un pequeño suspiro sin dejar de besarlo. Quería más pero no debía apresurarse, ese momento tenía que ser único. Los traviesos dedos volvieron a la carga, ahora adentrándose más en busca de la intimidad de la chica, cuando se encontraron ahí, continuaron a pesar de los obstáculos que intentaron detenerlos para llegar al botón de la dulce felicidad.

El perpetrador encontró su tesoro anhelado y sin ninguna consideración a los susurros de la chica comenzó su ardua tarea. Inicio con ligeros y suaves movimientos circulares hasta que gradualmente consiguió que saliera de su escondite el preciado botín. Tomándolo entre los dedos le arrebato a Rukia un grito lleno de deleite seguido del sonido de su nombre al conceder esos movimientos tan placenteros. Cada vez que la chica intentaba no gemir y pronunciaba su nombre lo provocaba aún más. La verdad era que él no alcanzaría el éxtasis de esa manera pero estaba dispuesto a entregársela a ella. Aumento la fricción en sus masajes hasta que por último la miel del interior de Rukia se derramo al alcanzar el cielo.

Al ver la reacción que logro, Ichigo, coloco su cabeza sobre el pecho de Rukia escuchando los sonidos mezclados de su respiración agitada y su acelerado corazón.

- ¿Qué sucede Ichigo? – sonrojada tomo la melena del chico.

- Basta del castigo – contesto sin moverse.

- ¿Castigo? – intrigada

- Sí, porque si yo continuara dejaría de serlo…

- Eres un tonto – sonriendo.

- Rukia, quiero que seamos honestos el uno con el otro – levantándose para ver los ojos de la chica.

- Yo también…

- Quiero saber todo de ti, lo bueno y lo malo… no quiero hacer ningún tipo de conjeturas aunque por ahora solo quiero permanecer entre tus brazos – recargando nuevamente su cabeza sobre Rukia.

No dijeron nada más sin embargo Rukia quería que ese momento no terminara, tenía miedo de que esos ojos la miraran diferente al conocer su pasado, de Kaien.

continuara...

Bien, espero que la lectura haya sido totalmente de su agrado. Quiero aclarar que la isla es enteramente de mi imaginacion aunque trate de investigar nada se asemejaba asi que si soy poco descriptiva disculpenme.

Bueno los dejo y saludos a todos,

Cuidence un buen

Bye, bye.

;3


	9. Sin secretos

GOME

Hola, despues de mucho tiempo sin escribir, hoy por fin termine este capitulo, que en lo personal es el que mas me ha gustado de todos. Se que a pesar de que es un fic y es Ichiruki, pues no puedo evitar algunos temas que son digamos confusos y conflicitivos, espero que no sean tan severos conmigo a pesar de la tematica de estos que son un poco para una mentalidad amplia.

Bien voy a disculparme mas que nada con Sakura-Jeka , porque en el ultimo capi me pidio que no me demorara sin embargo tarde muchisismo en subir este capitulo. Mil disculpas a todos pero en especial a ella.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertenece, es obra intelectual de tite kubo, gran sensei, sin embargo utilizo los personajes para esta historia con otra tematica.

Este capitulo tiene contenido LEMON, si no te interesa o te ofende porfavor no lo leas. 8D

Siempre Tu

Capítulo 9. Sin secretos ni promesas…. Sin arrepentimientos.

En aquella pequeña casa a la ladera del risco, un chico de cabello naranja esperaba con la impaciencia marcada en sus facciones. Sus pensamientos se alejaban de él regresando a la imagen que la ropa mojada de la morena le dejo ver, haciéndolo sentir culpable pero al mismo tiempo emocionado, ella no lo había rechazado pero después de llegar a la casa lo evadido marchándose sin permitir que siguiera a su lado. En realidad no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba en la mente de esa chica aunque era cierto que al dejarse llevar por el momento fue más que atrevido, actuó por el solo impulso del deseo sorprendiéndose de sí mismo al tener la suficiente fuerza para detenerse antes de poseerla por completo, era tan extraño sentirse así, tan satisfecho y feliz. Anteriormente, él había gozado del placer que otorga un cuerpo femenino con Inoue, pero esa experiencia en particular fue completamente diferente y satisfactoria al mismo tiempo aunque él mismo no hubiera gozado de placer físico. El susurro del viento soplando en su oído y el sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas del acantilado a la lejanía, no dispersaban las ideas caóticas se empeñaban en regresar una y otra vez a esa chica quitándole nuevamente el aliento.

Desde aquel lugar, podía apreciarse con cierto esplendor el acantilado que semejaba una media luna. Un espectáculo de figuras danzarinas, que con suaves movimientos acariciaban los riscos y avanzaban paulatinamente persiguiendo al sol, hizo aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro del chico. Se detuvo a pensar que ese lugar era realmente alto a la vez que fascinante y si la magia existiese, era un hechizo muy poderoso lo que lo atraía a ese sitio tanto como a la chica, aunque para ser sincero, de algún modo nada en todo eso era común. La brisa, aunque agradable, comenzó un juego de suaves movimientos sobre su de por sí ya alborotada melena. En esa cabellera naranja, unos destellos rojizos hicieron alarde de presencia causados por el paso de la luz entre los revueltos mechones. Esa figura de pie, muy cerca de la orilla, capto la atención de una chica cuyos ojos violetas recorrieron minuciosamente cada parte de él. En esa pose, con la cabeza ligeramente atrás levantando su pecho y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, lucia más que atractivo, si él quisiera, en ese mismo instante podría tener el mundo a sus pies; bueno al menos el de ella.

Sin poder evitar recordar lo sucedido junto a la cascada, desvió la mirada sintiendo como un ligero calor recorrida su rostro siguiendo al resto de su cuerpo, sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos cargados de sensaciones y llevo la mano a su brazo contrario sujetándolo con fuerza para evitar templar. Exactamente no supo cuánto tiempo se apartó de la realidad pero no se dio la oportunidad de recapitular encaminándose a la casa. Sus pasos apresurados fueron detenidos con brusquedad por un pecho fuerte que la hizo retroceder al encontrarse repentinamente frente a él y buscar instintivamente donde sostenerse a causa de sus torpes movimientos. Ichigo la sujeto con amabilidad entre sus brazos provocando con eso un mayor estupor.

- Tardaste demasiado – tratando de actuar naturalmente al fruncir el ceño – por eso te dije que debía acompañarte.

- No era necesario – apartando la vista del rostro del chico – ¡y ya regrese! – separándose inmediatamente de él.

- ¿Entonces ya nos vamos? – ligeramente desconcertado.

- Estoy cansada además de que el clima ha cambiado un poco – mirando rápidamente el cielo – si llueve, el camino se vuelve resbaladizo y sería peligroso tratar. Pero, aún si nos marcháramos ahora mismo y camináramos rápidamente no llegaremos antes del anochecer, en ambos casos lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana – suspiro continuando su camino al interior de la casa, donde recibió una inesperada sorpresa.

- Bueno… ya que tardabas decidí preparar algo con los encurtidos que empacaste para cuando regresaras – recargándose sobre el quicio con actitud despreocupada.

- Esto es… yo no… no… esperaba que nos quedáramos – apareciendo un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas.

- Escucha… tampoco esperaba eso pero tampoco es para tanto – envió su mirada a encontrarse a la de ella y pronuncio en voz baja – el que te haya dicho que quiero que seamos honestos no significa que quiera una declaración firmada – cambiando el semblante se acercó hasta donde estaba tomándola de la barbilla – paso a paso estará bien además tenemos toda la noche ¿o no?

- ¿Hablaremos… toda la noche?

- Si… también – guiñándole un ojo tomo un servicio de té comenzando a servir un poco – encontré muchas cosas aquí, seguro que pasas algo de tiempo cuando estas por aquí.

- Usualmente vengo sola y me quedo por unos días aquí de camino al castillo, aunque también he venido con algunas personas – quitándose la bolsa donde llevaba las plantas que recolecto dejándolas en la entrada – ¡huele bien!

- Es una receta de mi madre aunque sabe mucho mejor frio, todavía le falta un poco así que tendremos que esperar – comento y prosiguió el interrogatorio – ¿alguien en especial?

- ¡¿Especial? – sorprendida pensó – «entiendo, desea saber todo…» – tocándose una oreja, signo de su nerviosismo.

. Si no deseas hablar de eso esperare a que puedas hacerlo – levantándose al darse cuenta de su actitud.

- ¡Ichigo….! – sujetándolo del brazo – es solo que… cuando trato de hablar sobre mí… me resulta difícil…

-Entonces tendremos que hacer algo al respecto ¿no? – dijo el confiado chico esbozando una sonrisa.

A partir de aquel momento, el ambiente que en un principio fue tenso con el paso de los minutos se fue aligerando poco a poco. Ichigo hablo de los recuerdos felices de su infancia, momentos familiares tan comunes que arrebataban de vez en vez expresiones de admiración de los bellos ojos que en ningún momento lo habían dejado de mirar motivándolo para continuar con sus relatos más íntimos.

- Tu vida ha sido divertida – tomando un poco de te cuando Ichigo hizo una pausa – ¿y cuando comenzaron a interesarte las chicas? – sin sutileza pregunto tornándose seria.

- Eso te lo diré cuando me respondas algo que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza… – cambiando por completo la expresión despreocupada que hasta entonces había mostrado – es sobre Naoko, ¿ella tiene algún parentesco contigo?

- ¡¿Naoko? Pero…

- Solo responde.

- Pues… no… - dudando al responder la pregunta repentina, no era precisamente lo que quería que Ichigo preguntara – dime… ¿Qué crees que es Naoko de mí? – pregunto en cuando se percató de la actitud del chico mientras servía el guiso en un par de tazones.

- Para ser sincero esperaba que nada, cuando fui al pueblo en busca de las refacciones escuche a una mujer platicar algo sobre ella, luego cuando hicimos los papalotes no pude evitar observarlas cuando dormían… ¿no te has dado cuenta de eso? Son idénticas, una Rukia en miniatura – soltó una pequeña risa.

- Supongo que debe ser lógico que lo notaras en cambio yo… me di cuenta de eso hace poco tiempo pero… – con un timbre de voz tranquilo su expresión se tornó más seria.

- Si dijeras que nunca has sentido curiosidad por eso no te creería – dijo despreocupadamente sin darse cuenta del cambio de Rukia – me parece que eres demasiado curiosa como para quedarte con la duda y apuesto que lo averiguaste, ¿verdad? – levantando su rostro mirando directamente a Rukia que trato de ocultar su estado.

- Me conoces más de lo que esperaba – musito con sorpresa y elevando la voz continuo - tienes razón – acomodándose de rodillas en el piso rechinante, contesto – Nana me hizo prometer que no hablaría de eso.

- Si es así no quiero que rompas esa promesa – dijo restándole importancia.

- Creo que… está bien si lo hago contigo – sonrojándose de sus palabras al ver la cara atónita del chico – quiero decir, todos tenemos algún tipo de secreto aunque en las familias como la mía suelen haber demasiados… algunos tan dolorosos y difíciles de entender que el hablar de ellos… no es nada fácil – perdiéndose en el contenido del tazón sobre su mano dijo en tono triste – trate de averiguarlo haciendo cosas de las cuales ahora me avergüenzo… – pauso sus palabras y suspiro – Naoko…. es hija de mi hermano… supongo que desde siempre Kane estuvo enamorada de él… cuando finalmente lo supe, comprendí que todo lo que hice en busca de "la verdad" solo me había servido para demostrar que realmente era una persona egoísta, no me había importado el daño que pudiera causar a los demás. Naoko siempre ha sido la más inocente en todo eso.

- Entiendo, creo que deberías comer un poco ahora…

- Ichigo… ¡¿Te incomoda algo? – cuestiono al chico por el cambio en su voz y dejando el tazón en el piso se acercó a él.

- Es que… sé que no es mi asunto pero creo que ningún motivo justifica el negar la existencia de un hijo.

- También lo creo sin embargo sus motivos son muy grandes, quizá no lo puedas entender pero en las familias como la nuestra, los hijos nacen para dar continuidad al nombre familiar y el prometerlos en matrimonios concertados sirve para crear alianzas que mejor convengan a los intereses familiares. En todo caso, casarse por amor es un sueño lejano … la consecuencia de esos matrimonios sin amor son hijos creciendo totalmente solos, en el mejor de los casos rodeados de sirvientes amables que lo hace aún más doloroso porque no dejan de ser extraños para ellos – tomando un poco del guiso.

- Lo sabes bien ¿verdad? – cambiando su semblante trato de escoger sus palabras.

- Mi familia no es la excepción aunque no puedo quejarme, es cierto que mis padres nunca fueron muy cercanos a mí pero tuve la fortuna de crecer junto a mis hermanos – tomando un poco más del tazón - ¡esta delicioso!

- ¿Quieres seguir hablado de eso? – haciendo lo mismo – Está bien parar si te incomoda de algún modo.

- Es cierto que me incomoda, pero quiero llegar hasta el final si deseo que esto llegue a alguna parte – regresando a su sitio.

- El silencio es un peso demasiado grande para cualquier persona ¿no? – tomando lo que había escuchado con tranquilidad aunque en su rostro apareció un pequeño destello de rubor.

Aunque aquello no pasó inadvertido para Rukia, decidió permanecer en silencio y coordinar sus ideas. Tras la pausa, termino el resto del guiso depositando suavemente el tazón junto a sus pies, se levantó en dirección a la puerta deslizándola con lentitud y se recargo sobre el quicio.

- Mi infancia fue totalmente diferente a la tuya, mis hermanos y yo recibíamos educación especial; idiomas, diferentes artes marciales, ceremonia del té, caligrafía… en fin, cosas que un miembro de la aristocracia debe conocer según sus destrezas; la mayor parte del tiempo impartidos por mi abuela en esta isla. Los escasos momentos libres los pasábamos juntos y eso nos unió mucho. Como era de esperar cuando llego el tiempo que Nii-sama fuera a la universidad, Hisana y yo nos volvimos muy solitarias por su ausencia.

Ichigo contemplaba la figura de Rukia expectante, no quería dejar de hacerlo. No después de darse cuenta de la triste expresión de su rostro y el tono melancólico de su voz; un sentimiento lo impulsaba a estrechar entre sus brazos aquella frágil mujer para confortarla. Su corazón lo deseaba desesperadamente aun así, su mente no le permitía esa libertad y se obligaba a permanecer en espera de lo que pudiera decir, después de todo comenzaba a conocer un poco más sobre ella. Rukia estaba lejos de ser frágil sin embargo aquella escena reflejaba una parte de ella que casi nadie conocía haciéndola lucir la más rara belleza de una flor.

- …Durante una reunión de la familia Shiba lo conocí, – cruzándose de brazos – recuerdo que no me causo una gran impresión, era realmente arrogante – bajo su mirada y sonrió – un tonto apenas mayor que yo. Su exasperante sonrisa me hizo enfurecer tanto que al tratar de golpearlo caí sobre la mesa de banquetes cuando me esquivo. Si lo pienso ahora, fue muy divertido aunque en ese momento me pareció demasiado vergonzoso. Cuando enfrentaba mi castigo apareció con esa estúpida sonrisa defendiéndome y asumiendo la responsabilidad del incidente. El asunto no paso a más, no lo reprendieron severamente después de todo era el nieto mayor de Shiba Kaede, ella también es abuela de Hisana y mía – lanzó un pequeño suspiro – ese era Shiba Kaien.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos al escucharla hablar con tanta nostalgia, quería saber más pero no debía presionarla, Rukia por si misma dejaría en claro esa parte de su vida ya que era un hecho que esa persona fue muy importante y nada podría cambiarlo; estaba seguro que en cualquier momento descubriría la razón por la que ella se comportaba de esa manera cuando estaba él.

- Y… ¿te enamoraste? – Ichigo salió de la casa sentándose cerca de los escalones de piedra frente a la entrada fingiendo mirar al vacío.

- ¿Enamorarme? – una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y lo siguió sentándose a su lado, tomo sus piernas entre sus brazos y recargo su cabeza en las rodillas – supongo que eso nunca sucedió – suspiro y giro sobre si para dejarse caer en el piso ante la mirada atónita de Ichigo – sucede que con sus constantes visitas a la casa que en ese entonces mi familia tenía en la ciudad termino simpatizándome, solía ser muy divertido y seguro aunque demasiado irresponsable; siempre metiéndome en problemas por hacer cosas que no tenía permitido. Supongo que esa fue la verdadera razón por la que nos hicimos grandes amigos.

- ¿Amigos? – acercándose a ella, Ichigo cuestiono.

- En ese momento, para mi así era – contesto sin duda en su voz – Ya que llegamos a ser tan cercanos, muchos imaginaron que éramos algo más, incluso la abuela quien comenzó a considerar esa relación un tanto riesgosa, quiero decir, Kaien no era de las personas que se dejaba dar órdenes y hacia lo que deseaba hacer igual que yo en ese entonces. Cuando mis padres nos ordenaron a Hisana y a mi regresar a la isla, él simplemente se mudó aquí.

- Eso es lo que haría cualquier chico enamorado – contesto Ichigo recostándose a su lado.

- Si – contesto con tristeza, por un tiempo dudo en continuar y miro de reojo la silueta a su lado – «cuando escuche lo que voy a contar ¿cambiará de opinión sobre mí?»

- ¿Sientes culpa por no corresponderle? – Ichigo interrumpió los pensamientos de Rukia.

- En cierta forma, pero de lo que más me culpo es… haber usado sus sentimientos y terminar traicionándolo – sin decir nada más Rukia se levantó y preguntó - ¿quieres en verdad saber lo que paso?

- Si así lo deseas – buscando los ojos de la chica continuó – si a lo que temes es que te juzgue mal no soy nadie para eso además todos tenemos indudablemente un pasado, pero si no quieres continuar – sonriendo con amabilidad – por mi está bien.

- Tienes razón me importa lo que pienses de mi – sorprendiendo al chico por su franqueza – y serias el único que conozca la verdad porque ni mi mejor amiga sabe lo que paso en realidad – suspiro pesadamente - muchos piensan que entre Kaien y yo pasaron cosas pero eso no es cierto.

- ¿Tu culpa se reduce a guardar silencio? – Ichigo minimizo el asunto.

- Es más que eso – espació sus palabras y continuó – todos sabían lo que sentía por mí incluso yo, aunque prefería pensar que era solo un capricho que se le pasaría con el tiempo. No obstante, algunas personas pensaban diferente y trataron de aprovecharse de eso, primero con Kaien y luego con mis padres. En ese entonces desconocía muchas cosas, pero el que mi padre se negara le trajo como consecuencia graves problemas económicos en su empresa. Poco tiempo después la muerte de mis padres y con ello la desgracia Hisana, quien fue atacada cobardemente – su voz sonó diferente, llena de rabia y dolor. Ichigo intento abrazarla pero Rukia no lo permitió – Por favor, si lo haces ahora no podré seguir y necesito hacerlo – aclaro su voz para poder continuar – Se dijo que mis padres recurrieron al suicidio porque era preferible a la deshonra de la bancarrota y Hisana al tratar de detenerlos fue una víctima fortuita – apretó con fuerza los puños cuando hablo de eso – Sin embargo la realidad es otra, ellos fueron víctimas de la misma persona. Decidí tomar las cosas por mi cuenta cuando el consejo de presidentes del grupo financiero Kuchiki dijo que había sido una lástima el desenlace pero que era mejor de esa forma, las acciones de las demás empresas del grupo no se verían afectadas con el nombramiento del nuevo presidente general… fue cuando acudí a Kaien. Sabía que la familia Shiba tenía ciertas conexiones que podrían ayudarme y con la promesa de casarme con él si me ayudaba accedió. Recuerdo perfectamente las palabras que me dijo – aligerando el peso de sus hombros continuo - "Aunque no quisieras compartir tu vida conmigo te ayudaría porque eres mi mejor amiga, sin embargo la venganza no te hará sentir mejor ni regresara a los tuyos pero si sabiéndolo quieres continuar yo estaré ahí para ayudarte", sonriéndome como era su costumbre. Tardo un tiempo pero comenzó a encontrar información, fue realmente absurdo todas las mentiras que surgieron alrededor de todo – sin justificarse al hablar – cuando me ordenaron hacer que Kaien dejara de investigar, el odio me segó y perdí por completo la razón, no intente detenerlo… lo envié a su muerte – Rukia comenzó a llorar al decirlo pero continuo aunque el llanto entrecortaba sus palabras – la última vez que hable con él… dijo que la persona que buscaba se llamaba Sosuke… también que todo eso era más grande y solo había comenzado con la muerte de mis padres – un poco más tranquila continuo - no sé exactamente si lo que averiguo lo había hecho cambiar pero ya no era el mismo, sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo que los caracterizaba sin embargo seguía sonriéndome, quizá eso me hizo sentir que algo andaba mal y me invadió la necesidad de reconfortarlo – titubeo antes de seguir – solo quería hacerlo feliz y lo bese – suspiro – me correspondió, estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta donde fuera necesario para hacerlo sentir mejor - volteo a ver al cielo cuando sintió la intensa mirada de Ichigo – pero no fue necesario, me miro y luego me dijo "estoy feliz de saber que te gusto un poco". Había comenzado a llover así que no podía regresar a casa y tampoco quería hacerlo. Preparo la cama para mí y él durmió en el sillón. Por la mañana nos despedimos, me dio un golpecito en la frente como siempre lo hacía y prometió que regresaría pronto – soltó un risita irónica entrecortada por su llanto – desde luego eso jamás paso. Supongo que la pregunta sobre Naoko es porque te enteraste que pase la noche con él ¿no? – volteando a verlo.

- ¿Eh? – sorprendido desvió la mirada – Si… así es…

Rukia entendió, ante la respuesta de Ichigo, que era inútil seguir hablando ya que con seguridad todo había cambiado y cualquier cosa que dijera estaba de más, aun así dijo – No estoy muy segura de la razón por la que te dije todo esto, tal vez es porque entre tú y él hay rasgos que los hacen parecerse como… la expresión en tu rostro que es idéntica a la de él… - como si lo que acababa de decir no tuviera importancia prosiguió – Voy a preparar los futones, no tardes en entrar, la noche ha enfriado porque seguramente no tardara en llover – dio la vuelta para entrar a la casa con un rostro triste.

- ¡Rukia! – la detuvo sujetando su mano – en cuanto lo que a mi concierne nada ha cambiado, siento lo mismo por ti, lo que acabas de contarme no lo entiendo del todo pero sé que has sufrido, quizá una de las razones por las que me trajiste es para que te ayudara aunque ahora mismo no sé cómo, estoy seguro que voy a hacerlo – habiéndola atraído hacia él tomándola dulcemente con ambas manos de sus mejillas, poco a poco atrajo sus labios a los suyos. Para su sorpresa la respuesta de ella no fue lo que esperaba. La chica retrocedió para desasirse de ese inesperado intento de beso - ¿A que le temes? – le pregunto acortando el espacio entre los dos.

- ¿No entiendo? – muy sorprendida.

- Tal vez esperabas que después de lo que dijiste te diría que te detesto, ¿es eso? – acorralándola con sus brazos.

- No, esperaba que comprendieras lo que pasa en mi mundo, que a pesar de que sienta por ti siempre habrá algo que impida cualquier relación – escapando nuevamente de su lado.

- ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que pertenezco a una de las familias adineradas de Inglaterra? – pregunto tratando de alcanzarla.

- No importaría, la familia a la que pertenezco no solo busca posición económica también cierto nivel que permita la continuar nuestras tradiciones, es una familia muy conservadora – mirando de frente al chico – no puedo prometer que estaré a tu lado el día de mañana o al día siguiente – sonrojándose – solo puedo ofrecerte el tiempo más importante. El presente, el ahora o si lo prefieres este momento… - tomando la mano izquierda de Ichigo la puso sobre su pecho – esto que siento y que no podría expresar de otra manera, ¿lo sientes? – cerrando los ojos sonrió – sin ningún tipo de compromiso, sin ningún reproche por el futuro.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que dices? – sin terminar de entender lo que escuchaba.

- ¿No es lo que quieres? ¿acaso no me deseas? – mirando el rostro del chico que ahora había retrocedido – Esa no es la impresión que tuve en la cascada – sin mostrar ninguna emoción dio la vuelta con la intención de entrar en la casa.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – deteniendo sus pasos – Sabes que no solo te deseo, estoy loco por ti – titubeo antes de proseguir abrazándola por la espalda – pero que hay con lo que siento, si acepto sería solo sex…. – no termino la frase porque Rukia tapo su boca con un dulce beso lleno de pasión.

Aun con dudas Ichigo correspondió con la misma intensidad a la caricia recibida y sin fuerza de voluntad se dejó llevar por el sentimiento que nacía en su interior extendiéndose por todo su ser. Ambos resbalaron por el quicio de la puerta y Rukia termino sentada sobre el cuerpo sin voluntad de Ichigo separando sus bocas por necesidad.

- No voy a dejar que sufras solo – dijo Rukia expresando en sus ojos una intensa flama capaz de derretir hasta el corazón más frio – compartamos juntos este momento y hagámoslo nuestro más preciado recuerdo – sonrió con ternura.

- No… tengo fuerza para… negarte eso – tartamudeo Ichigo ante esa mirada encantadora.

- De eso ya me di cuenta – sonriendo pícaramente, Rukia acerco más su entrepierna al bulto creciente del pantalón de Ichigo y con movimientos de su cadera siguió frotando gentilmente.

Mientras que sus besos se hacían cada vez más intensos, Ichigo en un momento de lucidez se separó de la chica sorprendiéndola, luego trabajosamente se levantó dejándola sobre el piso y sin decir nada paso sobre ella para ingresar a la casa. Aun respirando agitadamente, Rukia sobreponiéndose a la reacción inesperada del chico se obligó a tranquilizarse, en poco tiempo comprendió que la habían rechazado. Teniendo el pulso todavía apresurado se incorporó lentamente con la ayuda del quicio, mantenía la mirada baja para evitar enfurecerse con ella misma por tomar una actitud sin dignidad para alguien como ella. Casi por completo de pie escucho el sonido de unos pasos detenerse a su lado, sin dudar y con su orgullo herido levanto la mirada encontrando a Ichigo quien se apresuró a tomarla por la cintura cargándola, por unos instantes la sostuvo en sus brazos antes de depositarla suavemente sobre los futones extendidos en el piso. En shock por las emociones confusas observo como aquel chico se apresuró a deslizar la puerta y cerrar las contraventanas dejándolos en una obscuridad donde apenas se podía distinguir su silueta. La flama de un cerillo produjo una luz tenue que primero ilumino el rostro de Ichigo y luego encendió una lámpara de aceite. Sujeto la lámpara a una de las paredes de la casa, segundos después camino hasta Rukia arrodillándose a su lado, sonrió al ver que en el rostro de la chica se deslizaban unas lágrimas fugitivas y trato de secarlas sin embargo la reacción de Rukia no se dejó esperar, tan pronto como estuvo a su alcance le propino una certera bofetada e intento huir pero Ichigo fue más rápido y la aprisiono entre sus brazos agregando unas suaves caricias en sus mejillas, luego deslizo sus labios sobre su cuello hasta llegar a su oído y poco a poco logro que Rukia se recostara sin oponer la menor resistencia al susurrarle cuanto la amaba.

Desarmada por completo, Rukia, correspondió cada caricia que surcaba su piel con la misma intensidad con que las recibía. Entre besos y suspiros la ropa comenzó a estorbar, ambos eran presa de sus sentidos. Cada uno se las arregló para despojar a su amante de cada una de sus prendas en forma diferente, Ichigo comenzó siendo gentil pero la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y término arrancando literalmente los obstáculos que le impedían la posesión de aquel cuerpo, en cambio Rukia, no necesito usar la fuerza, solo basto con poner sus manos sobre la piel de Ichigo guiándolo para que el mismo retirara sus ropas aunque de vez en cuando lo ayudo con algún botón o necio zíper hasta dejarlo totalmente desnudo.

Ichigo a los pies de la chica, que permanecía recostada sobre los futones, contemplaba el cuerpo desnudo apenas visible por la tenue luz que los iluminaba. La mirada que el chico mantenía sobre su cuerpo, hizo que Rukia se ruborizara más y tratara de ocultar su rostro bajo sus manos en el instante que Ichigo tomo uno de sus pies y comenzó a acariciarlo.

- ¡Eres tan hermosa!, ¡pareces tan frágil! ¡casi un ángel!

- ¡no, no digas eso! – protesto ella.

- Tengo tu aroma prendado en mi mente y ahora quiero impregnarlo en mí – acariciando con la yema de los dedos el cuerpo de la chica, comenzando desde el pie recorrió cada una de las curvas, como si quisiera grabarlas en su memoria, hasta su mejilla y se recostó a su lado. Retiro las manos del rostro de la chica obligándola a mirarlo. – El ser tímida no va contigo – sonrió y tomando la mano de ella la coloco sobre sí. En su pecho, la respiración agitada a causa del deseo por ella era evidente. La chica apenas roso la piel de Ichigo con las palmas de sus manos y logro que este, se excitara aún más.

Ichigo deseaba más que nada gozar del placer que aquel cuerpo le proporcionaría y en otras circunstancias habría actuado más de prisa pero se había propuesto que la llevaría hasta el grado que nunca lo dejaría ir. Su plan era simple, le enseñaría la necesidad de amarlo, tenía demasiada confianza en lo buen amante que era. Con eso en mente, la atrajo hacia él abrazándola al mismo tiempo que la besaba, sus labios se posaron en los de Rukia para después seguir por su cuello y sin detenerse llego a los senos, los contemplo por unos instantes. Eran hermosos como la flor de loto y tan blancos como la propia luna, palpitantes ante la expectación de la chica y coronados por unos bien formados botones color café. Ichigo embelesado ante tal imagen dirigió su boca a uno de ellos y con una de sus manos tomo el otro, cuidadosamente con dos de sus dedos aprisiono el pezón frotándolo con suavidad mientras que con su traviesa boca acariciaba, mordisqueaba y succionaba al que se había aferrado. Rukia gozaba plenamente de las caricias, de vez en cuando se lo hacía saber emitiendo pequeños gemidos y jalando del cabello del chico para que no se detuviera aunque él tenía otros planes. Ichigo dedujo que Rukia nunca había experimentado los placeres del amor aunque sabía lo que tenía que hacer, quizá por su educación o por las experiencias de su mejor amiga pero no se detentaría a pensarlo. Casi al final de su camino y habiendo librado una pequeña batalla en el monte de venus, Ichigo se incorporó para contemplar nuevamente a su princesa, ya no podía esperar más y poco a poco separo las piernas de Rukia para encontrar su parte más femenina. Sin meditarlo pasó uno de sus dedos sobre la carnosa apertura haciendo que la chica enviara sus caderas hacia el frente incitándolo a tomarla pero todavía no era tiempo. El chico paso sus brazos por debajo de las caderas de Rukia atrayéndola a él y ella creyó que había llegado el momento, para su sorpresa lo que sintió fue la traviesa boca de su amante, trato de impedir sus intenciones pero no lo logró la audacia del chico fue mayor. Teniendo el rostro hundido entre los muslos de la chica, Ichigo comenzó en el interior de su cavidad dando unos tímidos lengüetazos al principio y después de unos minutos lamio con desesperación, el resultado fue gratificante. Sentir como Rukia se mojaba copiosamente por al placer provocado al instante que ella impedía un gemido tapando su boca con su mano derecha ya que había llevado la otra a tocar la melena naranja de su amado. El se separó un poco para poder contemplar su obra. Ella tenía las mejillas rojas, la boca entre abierta respirando agitadamente y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. El joven trago saliva y se acercó a la altura de su rostro. Cuando Rukia sintió su respiración, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cálida mirada del chico. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y lo beso con pasión, probando de su propio ser y él, correspondió el desesperado beso después de haberse quedado en blanco unos segundos.

Ichigo ya estaba llegando a su límite así que se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica y ella se abrazó a su cuello mientras esperaba lo que seguía. Con cuidado, tomo su engrosado miembro viril y comenzó a introducirse en el bien lubricado interior de ella, Rukia sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a gritar. El joven se detuvo por unos instantes pero luego siguió con aquella agotadora y placentera misión. Una vez que estuvo lo más dentro que pudo, tomo fuerza y repitió la acción lentamente; mientras, la chica sentía que ya no estaba consciente de nada, que había salido casi por completo de sí, arqueaba su espalda al recibir a aquel invasor de su intimidad. Gemía y se contorsionaba por lo que estaba recibiendo; esto estímulo a Ichigo para continuar cada vez con mayor velocidad.

-¡Umm, Ahh! ¡Ichigo! -

-Rukia…Ah, mi amor - Esforzándose mucho más.

Rukia abrazo las caderas del joven con sus piernas mientras lo acompañaba en el movimiento. De repente, Ichigo aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas, Rukia entendía que se debía a que en cualquier momento terminaría. Lo abrazo con fuerza y cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras sentía como Ichigo besaba desesperadamente su cuerpo.

El mayor éxtasis de aquella lucha estaba a punto de llegar para ambos. Primero fue en Rukia, ella dejo escapar el sonido más gratificante para el chico que, unos instantes después, cuando sintió las contracciones del interior de su compañera no pudo evitar vaciarse dentro de ella. Ichigo dejo descansar su cabeza en el pecho de la chica, aun sin salir de ella. Podía sentir claramente como el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración agitada. Sonrió mientras sentía las manos de la chica acariciar su cabello ligeramente mojado por el sudor.

Sería imposible decir cuántas veces más sostuvieron estos encuentros amorosos durante el tiempo en que la noche tarda en irse, basta con mencionar que una vez no fue suficiente para apaciguar la pasión que se desbordaba en ambos.

Muy cerca del alba, cuando Rukia pudo separarse de un exhausto Ichigo que dormitaba a su lado, se incorporó trabajosamente, nunca había hecho nada parecido y a pesar de su flexibilidad tuvo la necesidad de sostenerse de las paredes para evitar caer al encaminarse a la puerta para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Cuando en su rostro sintió la frescura del amanecer, sintió como se renovaban sus fuerzas, ahora se sentía incapaz de separarse del hombre dormido en el interior de la casa. A lo lejos, el croar de las ranas, tenía un cierto aire de inquietud aunque en ese momento la mente de Rukia se encontraba ocupada con las opciones de la situación actual. Solo cuando decidió regresar al lado Ichigo se percató de la presencia en medio las sombras que inmediatamente reconoció.

Continuará...

Bien, es todo por el día de hoy, por ahora no se cuando pueda subir otro capitulo, en cuanto pueda lo hare espero que sea en breve, aunque a veces tengo la intencion de tirar la pluma, no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas.

En fin, tratare en cuanto me sea posible.

Todos los que se paseen por aqui y se tomen el tiempo para leer este finc espero que la vida les sonria y que tengan un excelente dia. A los que no pues no XD, broma.

Bye, bye y nos leeremos pronto.

4ever Ichiruki!


	10. Recuerdos y sentimientos

Hola, finalmente despues de una ausencia y sin nada más que hacer me puse a escribir un capitulo más de esta historia que bueno, espero que les agrade a pesar de que no soy buena escritora.

**Disclaimer: la obra intelectual de Bleach es propiedad del sensei tuto kube, el uso de los personales en esta historia es sin ningun tipo de lucro salvo el del entretenimiento.**

Bueno como ultimamente no recibo reviews no tengo a quien agradecer, así que agradezco a cada persona que se pasea por este espacio y se toma el tiempo de leer lo que personas como yo escribimos. Mi querida amiguita Sakura-Jeka me ha dado buenos consejos y por eso sigo aqui, entonces sin mas espero que les agrade ok.

Siempre tu

Capítulo 10 Recuerdos y sentimientos.

El canto de las cigarras en los arboles cercanos, hizo que el chico fuera perturbado del profundo sueño en el que se encontraba. Pesadamente entreabrió los ojos sin poder distinguir nada aunque era evidente que ya era de día. La lámpara, que durante la noche fue testigo mudo de la entrega de amor, se había agotado hacía tiempo ya. Sin prisa por abandonar el confort del que era dueño froto ligeramente sus ojos y sin abrirlos giro en busca del tibio cuerpo que debía descansar a su lado pero para su sorpresa de encontraba solo. Incorporándose, a tientas comenzó a buscar su maleta, en su camino, se topó con un par de prendas que inmediatamente reconoció. Hechas de fino encaje color rosa y suave al tacto no pudo resistir llevarlas a su rostro para aspirar la fragancia que aun contenían y evocaban sus recuerdos tan nítidamente que el deseo comenzó a florecer nuevamente. Consciente de esto, dejo sobre el lecho las prendas tratando, con ello, de alejar esas sugestivas imagines y lograr concentrarse en buscar su ropa. Cuando logro encontrar lo que buscaba, tomo lo que necesitaba para cubrir su desnudez y asearse un poco. Al tomar el estuche de afeitar de una de las bolsas laterales sus ojos se detuvieron en un pequeño saco negro. Durante unos segundos lo sostuvo en la palma de la mano sin decidirse a mirar el contenido, sin embargo, su expresión se modificó y apretó el puño, luego lo regreso a su maleta pensando - ¡Esto es definitivamente como tú! Pareces tan vulnerable al mismo tiempo que tímida y tierna, pero la realidad es que, te escabulles en cuanto tienes la oportunidad y nunca dejas de correr, ¿me preguntó si algún día lo harás? - Un golpe seco a sus espaldas proveniente de la puerta, hizo que el chico perdiera su concentración y el equilibro por la sorpresa, después cuando era sujetado por el cuello en la obscuridad instintivamente guio el puño para golpear a su atacante en cualquier parte que le permitiera zafarse de esa situación, sin embargo él fue quien recibió un duro golpe en pleno rostro.

- ¡¿Hasta que hora planeas estar aquí, idiota? – una voz ronca le gritaba para despertarlo – y todavía te atreves a apagar tu celular, ¿no te das cuenta que hay mucha gente que se preocupa si no llegas a tiempo a dónde debes? ¡eh! – seguía refunfuñando aquel hombre con la apariencia salvaje, una camisa floreada, gafas obscuras y un sombrero de paja.

- ¡¿Qué pasa, viejo tonto? – confundido arremetió contra la persona que tenia enfrente.

- ¡¿Por qué no llegaste al aeropuerto esta mañana? – tumbado en el piso y sujetado por el cuello, pudo decir apenas aquel hombre.

- ¿Por qué no sueltas a tu padre, Ichigo? – dijo una voz dulce y melodiosa pero firme tras de Ichigo.

- ¿Pero qué están haciendo aquí? – soltando lentamente a su padre.

- Bueno, preocupaste a las personas que te esperaban al no presentarte en el hangar de la empresa, los alarmaste cuando no pudieron localizarte por teléfono, incluso tuvieron que llamar a… - Ichigo no dejo que su mama terminara la frase para intervenir.

- ¡No debieron hacerlo! – suspiro - seguramente se me termino la batería y supongo que estaba tan agotado que no me pude despertar a tiempo – acomodándose la corbata que estaba floja.

- ¿De verdad? – sonrió la hermosa mujer que a pesar de tener una edad madura, y algunos cabellos canos en esa frondosa melena rubia poseía unos grandes ojos inquisitivos e Ichigo termino por bajar la guardia.

- Si, de verdad…

- Bien si lo dices no tengo nada que cuestionar, vamos querido tomaremos nuestro avión después de pasar por las chicas – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Están seguros de que no quieren viajar en el jet? – los miro al preguntar.

- ¡Cariño! Nuestro viaje es de placer el tuyo es de negocios así que no es apropiado – dándole un beso en señal de despedida – No te preocupes por nosotros estaremos bien, primero iremos a visitar algunos lugares turísticos y luego te alcanzaremos cuando todo esté listo - sujetando a su marido del brazo se detuvo antes de salir – Deberías de llamarla, se preocupó tanto que adelanto su viaje sin embargo llegara a la isla, es una buena chica recuérdalo cariño.

Ichigo, sujeto su saco y paso su mano sobre su cabello para tratar de concentrarse después del golpe de su padre.

- Lo sé – dijo al despedir a sus padres en su breve visita aunque la expresión que se reflejó en él al ver su equipaje a su lado no hubiera podido confortar a nadie - Supongo que ya es hora de enfrentarme al pasado – calzo sus zapatos en la entrada y cruzó por la puerta que tenía frente a él.

Rukia sobrevolaba a bordo del helicóptero inspeccionando el avance del complejo hotelero en el que un día fue el castillo Kuchiki. Su acompañante, el menor de los Abarai; Shūhei, un muchacho menudo de cabello negro quien a pesar de ser de la misma edad que ella se sentía intimidado por esa fuerza de carácter que mostraba cuando era necesario. De vez en cuando miraba los planos que tenía en las manos y al rostro de Rukia que solo observaba sin ninguna expresión, en esos momentos su actitud pensativa no había pasado desapercibida para él pero tampoco tenía intenciones de llamar su atención con comentarios que posiblemente no importaran.

Rukia había caído en los pensamientos del pasado, aquel sitio en el que creció, donde se sintió amada y protegida; ahora era muy diferente. Quizá no en el aspecto, el cual conservaba ese aire aristócrata que lo hacían único, sino por el hecho que ya no era más su amado hogar.

- Han pasado casi cinco años – pensó – todavía me duele tanto…supuse que estaba lista para regresar pero no es así – suspiro al ver todo el proceso de remodelación hecho y por un momento el viento llevo el aroma húmedo del ambiente transportándola por completo a los viejos recuerdos de aquella noche.

En el alba, el solo croar de las ranas y los sonidos apacibles de los animales nocturnos no despejaban el caos presente en la mente de Rukia. El peso que había alejado durante los momentos en que era amada había regresado aún más asfixiante, pero ya no deseaba pensar más lo único que quería era regresar y buscar nuevamente el calor de aquel hombre que fue capaz de adentrarse profundamente en ella, en todas las formas imaginables. Suspiro largamente y sonrió cuando la luna se ocultaba de su vista tras unas traviesas nubes. El viento fresco del amanecer hizo que callera en cuenta lo ligera que era su vestimenta, solo la camisa de Ichigo. No tuvo mucho tiempo de meditarlo y comenzó a caminar al interior de la cabaña sin embargo sus pasos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por un frio intenso que recorrió cada parte de su ser al reconocer la silueta entre las sombras.

- ¡¿S…Sensei? ¡Ukitake Sensei! – completamente gélida tartamudeo con apenas un hilo de voz.

- ¿Por qué reaccionas de esa manera? – contesto aquel hombre de cabellera blanca y larga en el momento en que la luz de la luna dejaba ver claramente su rostro completamente serio y, a pesar de aspecto enfermizo, avanzo lenta pero decididamente haciéndola retroceder unos pasos interponiéndose entre ella y la entrada de la cabaña.

- Es… solo que me asuste un poco – esquivando la mirada del hombre.

- Puedo ver que en ningún momento corrías peligro… - entre abrió la puerta al tocarla ligeramente - ¿por qué no me acompañas? Es necesario que hablemos – camino pasando junto a Rukia – pero será mejor que te asees primero… - señalo una pequeña maleta al final de los escalones y continúo su camino – sígueme.

- Pero… - sin terminar de hablar bajo la mirada para dirigirla a la cabaña.

- En otro tiempo habrías notado que no solo yo estoy aquí… - de entre los arboles frente a ellos salió a su encuentro un muchacho pelirrojo que Rukia ya había visto antes – Seguramente lo recuerdas, él es Renji, fue el quien gentilmente trajo la medicina que alivio un poco mis males…

- ¿Eres tú…? – musito Rukia.

- Ambos servimos a la familia Kuchiki no te preocupes, el hombre que está dentro no corre ningún peligro en nuestra ausencia, Renji se quedara aquí.

Sin pronunciar palabra Rukia siguió con recelo a su maestro que avanzo frente a ella, sacando fuerzas de su interior para evitar que su cuerpo completo temblara como lo hacían sus piernas a cada paso que daba. Cuando estuvo frente Renji, este inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto aunque a la chica le pareció que no lo había hecho por eso si no porque que no quería mirarla. Desde la primera vez que lo vio tuvo la impresión que ese hombre ocultaba algo, lo pudo ver en sus ojos y lo percibió en su voz, en esa forma tan extraña con la que había hablado en aquella ocasión; eso le causaba desconfianza y temor.

Sin hablar caminaron por un sendero que los llevo a una saliente de agua tibia que caía sobre un pequeño estanque.

- ¿Desconfías de Renji? – pronuncio el hombre sentándose de espaldas mientras Rukia trataba de controlar todo lo que estaba pasando actuando con normalidad – personalmente yo desconfiaría más del hombre en el lecho … - tosiendo un poco prosiguió – pero supongo que ambos tenemos razones para confiar en ellos ¿no?.

- Sensei yo… - habiendo entrado al agua Rukia no podía hablar con coherencia sin tratar de justificarse.

- Acepto que… - hablando en un tono de voz con el que ella noto decepción – ya eres una mujer y que sabes lo que haces pero… - bajando la cabeza comenzó hablar entre susurros pero tan claramente que ella escuchaba – si haces esto no hay vuelta atrás y por mucho que quieras no te desharás de quien eres.

- Él no busca mi dinero – contesto ella.

- Sé quién es – interrumpio – He recibido información, ya sabes que no te dejan sola y por tu seguridad investigan.

- ¿Seguridad? Desde luego que si – dijo con ironía.

- No niego que el parecido entre ese hombre y Kaien es impresionante pero no es él y lo sabes. Ese hombre se llama Kurosaki Ichigo, hijo de Kurosaki Isshin y Masaki, hermano de Karin y Yuzu…

- ¡¿De qué se trata, Sensei? – que conozca su árbol genealógico o algo parecido – respondió con sarcasmo aunque con curiosidad.

- No es eso, sabemos que es el nieto recientemente reconocido de un extranjero dueño de una empresa con mucho potencial de expansión, pero no es como tú. Tu deber es mayor, no solo debes pensar en ti egoístamente, considera que, durante mucho tiempo tu familia se ha regido por normas tradicionalistas severas y por eso, no en pocas ocasiones los miembros han tenido que tomar decisiones difíciles al hacer lo correcto, en conclusión el dolor de unos cuantos es superado por el bienestar de muchos… – tocio nuevamente – Dentro de la maleta que te di hay cosas de gente apreciada por ti , me fueron encomendadas para entregártelas llegado el momento, considero que es ahora cuando lo necesitas ya que tienes una dura prueba por delante… me pregunto lo que harás a partir de ahora – levantándose de su lugar – tu abuela llego ayer a la isla y contacto a toda la familia, por eso tu hermano llega hoy – camino lentamente sin levantar la mirada a donde estaba Rukia y se arrodillo frente a ella llevando su frente hasta el piso.

- ¡Sensei! – levantándose precipitadamente sin importar su desnudez.

- Sé que no tengo derecho a pedir nada, pero te conozco desde que eras una niña pequeña y te he visto madurar… por esa razón humildemente te pido que valores todos los sacrificios hechos y tomes la decisión correcta.

- Sensei, ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga? – saliendo del agua.

- Hacer lo que tengas que hacer…

Una maniobra inesperada del helicóptero saco de sus pensamientos a Rukia que de inmediato trato de concentrarse de nuevamente en los avances del proyecto. A punto de terminar su revisión algo llamo su atención dirigiéndose al muchacho que solo tenía ojos para los planos que sostenía.

- ¿Shūhei?

- ¡Si jefa! – contesto inmediatamente.

- Ya te dije que no me llames así – con voz suave pero firme – dime, ¿qué es eso? – señalando un punto con su mano.

- ¿Eso? – dijo asomándose en un costado – ¡ah, la cabaña! ¡estoy muy orgulloso yo mismo supervisé su remodelación!...

- ¿por qué? – dijo esta vez mas enérgicamente interrumpiendo la charla de su acompañante.

- Bueno, es simple, Renji y Gin me dijeron que todas las construcciones colindantes tenían que tener un patrón sin alterar el entorno y eso incluía el no tocar esa cabaña.

- Pero di indicaciones precisas cuando comenzaron con este nivel – reclamo indignada.

- Así es, pero son ellos los que están a cargo ¡¿no? – encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Es absurdo! – siguió.

- No lo sé, pero Renji dice que ese lugar ofrece la mejor vista de toda la isla y supongo que al ser remodelada Gin tiene algún plan con Matsumoto en su noche de bodas – sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¡Tonterías! ¡Ni siquiera debo preocuparme por ese par! – regresando a su posición para ajustar el cinturón restándole importancia - ¡regresemos! Ya he visto suficiente – cuando el helicóptero viro la imagen de aquel lugar se mostró ante sus ojos, dibujándose la sombra de la tristeza en ellos.

- ¡A la orden jefa! – contesto el muchacho.

Cuando Ichigo llego al hangar de la empresa un contingente de empleados lo aguardaba listo para darle los detalles para el viaje, esto era realmente molesto para él sin embargo el viaje era eso un negocio más. Aunque viajaría solo, debía conocer todos los detalles del contrato millonario que estaba en puerta con el grupo financiero SS, conformado por de las tres principales empresas del Japón y pertenecientes a las familias Kuchiki, Shiba y Abarai. Era claro que este negocio beneficiaria a ambas partes pero Ichigo esta renuente a efectuarlo debido a las serias dudas al respecto ya que significaba invertir una suma considerable en un negocio con mucho riesgo. Durante las negociaciones anteriores no se había llegado a ningún acuerdo y la expectativa que surgió podría afectarlos negativamente así que no tenía alternativa, las negociaciones debían ser personalmente. Desde que llego a ser presidente, hace cuatro años, nunca se había experimentado tanta impaciencia por acudir a una junta pero está en particular le ofrecía la oportunidad invaluable, estar frente a esas personas como igual. En su mente las imágenes del pasado volvieron tan claramente como si hubiese sido ayer.

El sonido hueco que llamo su atención haciéndolo perder el equilibrio fue causado por la puerta abrirse de golpe y un recipiente con agua puesto bruscamente frente a él.

- Traje agua para que te asees – dijo el hombre – esperare afuera hasta que estés presentable. Apresúrate, Ukitake Sensei no tardara y creo que… – dándole la espalda – no deberías causarle más vergüenza a la "señorita" – lo último que dijo pareció una burla para Ichigo.

Sintiendo como la sangre se le hacía perder el control, no supo cómo pudo tomar su ropa y vestirse antes de salir tras aquel hombre. En cuestión de segundos le dio alcance arremetiendo contra él con toda su fuerza haciendo que ambos rodaran por el piso. Los dos se incorporaron quedando de frente.

- ¿Qué es lo que quisiste decir con eso? – sumamente molesto.

- Solo que debes estar agradecido por la noche "divertida" que pasaste – seguía sonriendo limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca – o es… que vas a formalizar pero... no puedes, ¿no es verdad?

- ¿escuchaste anoche? – pregunto conteniendo su rabia.

- No pude evitarlo, Sensei me envió a buscar a la señorita y me di cuenta de todo, pero desde luego… me quitaste la diversión al cerrar todas las ventanas…

- ¡Desgraciado!

- Déjalo, toma lo que te voy a decir como un consejo si quieres. Estas personas solo usan y desechan a sujetos como tú, las desgracias de otros no tienen relevancia, lo único que importa para ellos es el poder.

- ¿qué pretendes, eh? De pronto te sentiste mi mejor amigo – levantándose se acerco amenasante – … un momento… – interrumpió su paso Ichigo – yo te he visto… en la universidad… eres Renji A…

- Renji, solo Renji ¿de acuerdo? – se apresuró a decir – escucha, tan pronto como puedas vete y llévate a tus amigos estarán mejor si contunuan su vida y olvidan todo esto – comenzó a caminar.

- ¿Por qué tú? ¿por qué Renji Abarai tiene interés en esto?

- No me interesa lo que te pase o le pase a ella, pero la persona que me ayudo y quiero proteger haría cualquier cosa por esa mujer que ha pisoteado el honor de su familia más de una vez – dirigió su mirada a Ichigo con dos volcanes como ojos.

- Vamos, regresa quiero romperte la cara – grito Ichigo.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – la firme voz de Ukitake rompió la tensión del momento – Renji, la señorita Kuchiki ira de regreso, acompáñala y entrega este sobre a Kuchiki Byakuya – ordeno entregándole el sobre.

- Si, Sensei – tomando el sobre se alejó.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, es hora de conversar…

La interrupción de los pensamientos de Ichigo por la azafata mientras sobrevolaba el aeropuerto fue más que un respiro, no quería recordar todo lo que escucho de Ukitake esa tarde, la causa del mayor error de su vida, irse sin Rukia; pero cada uno eligió su propio camino y ahora el pensar que algún día volverían estar juntos era una idea sin sentido.

- Señor, hemos llegado. Un auto lo espera para llevarlo – comento la azafata entregándole su portafolio.

- De acuerdo – tomo el portafolio y bajo del avión.

Aquella en donde alguna vez fue la casa familiar Kuchiki, ahora la recepción del hotel, todo era bullicio, en unas noches más se efectuaría la inauguración del hotel además de que esa noche comenzaba el festival anual de la isla, motivo que prolongo las celebraciones toda la semana. A la isla ya habían arribado algunos de los invitados y debido a los retrasos ocasionados por la lluvia de la semana anterior no podían hacer uso de todas las habitaciones que inicialmente se habían programado, la solucion provicional a ese problema fue habilitar las cabañas del primer y segundo nivel que ya estaban listas, para todos aquellos que llegaran con dos o más miembros de su familia.

Todo había sido minuciosamente remodelado para dar paso a las comodidades de un gran hotel incorporadas con la parte tradicional de la estructura original; un pequeño bar, sala de espera, estancias, no hacía falta nada. El pueblo también había sufrido cambios que hacian notoria la prosperidad de los últimos años, el dispensario ahora era un pequeño hospital que cubría las necesidades de la población creciente, las tiendas que en un tiempo fueran cerradas ahora daban servicio a los turistas que visitaban la isla todo el año.

Para Rukia, el verse entre todo ese ajetreo, además del hecho de tener que ceder su suite, termino por alterarla completamente y daba indicaciones a cualquier personal que pasara a su lado, Nana comprendiendo la situación la obligo a permanecer en una de las estancias alejada de todo, era lo mejor. Después de beber él te que Nana preparo, Rukia cayó en un profundo sueño.

- ¿Qué hecho con mi vida? - su voz interior salía a flote - ¿no quiero perderlo? Pero… – entre sonidos extraños a su alrededor – no soy dueña de mi vida… ¡que patética soy! – finalmente abrió los ojos que cubrió inmediatamente con su mano al recibir la luz del sol directamente en ellos – me trato de justificar cuando eso ya lo sabía, ahora no debo dudar, si al final decido perderlo todo en pos de un sueño que quizá no tenga futuro tendré que vivir sin reprocharme nada… pero lo que dijo el Sensei ¿será cierto? – abrazo la maleta que había sostenido todo el tiempo tratando de consolarse – sé que lo hice por amor pero el piensa que lo hice por necesidad… necesidad de ser perdonada por Kaien y quizá esa fue mi intención al inicio pero esta noche Ichigo me hizo desechar esa idea – el sonido de las hojas siendo pisadas llamo su atención y Renji salió al final del sendero.

- Espero no haberla asustado, el Sensei me envió por usted para escotarla – deteniéndose cerca de ella.

- Entiendo – pronuncio con desgana – Renji ¿cierto? – continuo sin moverse del sitio donde estaba sentada.

- Así es – miro con cierta curiosidad el semblante de ella antes de proseguir – supongo que quiso aprovechar y enviar este sobre a su hermano – tratando de ser natural.

- Ya veo, entonces fue Byakuya quien le informo sobre Ichigo.

- Lo siento pero yo…

- No tiene importancia ahora mismo eso ya no me preocupa… quiero pedirte… que nos quedemos un poco más de tiempo… en este lugar…

Con el paso de los minutos vinieron las horas y Renji comenzó a impacientarse, había visto a esa chica permanecer en la misma posición como si se hubiera fundido con la roca en la que estaba sentada tanto tiempo que le inspiro un poco de lastima y comenzo a hablar.

- Si le sirve de consuelo la opinión de un simple sirviente, creo que lo que hizo lo habría hecho cualquier mujer enamorada – mirándola de reojo.

- Bueno… - dejo aparecer una ligera sonrisa en sus labios – sé que no eres un simple sirviente – sorprendiéndolo - ¿Cuál era tu idea al venir aquí? – mirándolo fijamente – dime tu verdad.

- El Sensei ya lo dijo ¿no?, creo que es todo no necesito decir más.

- Desde que te vi la primera vez supe que ocultabas cosas, y lo que dijo no es claro para mí. Tu principal motivo era la venganza ¿no?, querías vengarte de Kaien por lo de esa chica, tu prometida.

- Es cierto – comenzó a lanzar pequeñas piedras a la nada.

- ¿Querías hacerlo conmigo? ¿hacerme daño?

- Supongo que no tendría caso ocultarlo, en ese entonces deseaba destruir todo lo valioso para él, y seguí su rastro hasta aquí pero ya no tenía sentido hacerlo, ya había muerto. La vida dejo de importarme, me quede, me dieron trabajo y eso es todo.

- ¿Cuándo conociste a Hisana?

- Te lo dijo todo el Sensei… bueno … un día hace como seis meses vi a una mujer subir por el sendero del huerto en dirección de la cascada, admito que todavía tenía la loca idea de hacerte daño y la seguí. Justo antes de llegar al arroyo tropecé y caí frente a ella, fue tan amable conmigo… hay algo que jamás podre olvidar de ese día, esa expresión de sus hermosos ojos violeta – volteo a mirarla directamente a los ojos – exactamente esa, a partir de ese instante nuestros encuentros se hicieron más frecuentes, en ocasiones no acudía aquí pero yo iba a la mansión esperando afuera de su ventana a que se recuperara de esas malditas crisis – suspiro con resignación – supongo que en el proceso ambos nos enamoramos… pero eso no puede ser posible…

- ¿Por qué? Eres miembro de una familia muy importante igual a la nuestra – sorprendida por la revelación.

- ¿Yo? – sonrió con amargura – solo soy el resultado de un desliz de mi padre, fui reconocido porque su esposa no pudo tener más hijos después de Sosuke, pero soy el segundo así que no tengo derecho a nada, tal vez ni siquiera a mi apellido.

- Pero… - mostrando en su rostro una mueca de angustia tan cerca de Renji cuando el volteo a verla.

- Entiendo por qué se enamoró de ti ese Ichigo – tocándole la barbilla suavemente y luego se levantó – ya se ha hecho demasiado tarde y tienes una cita muy importante por lo que tengo entendido – extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.

- Renji, si yo hiciera algo por ustedes, ¿me prometes hacer feliz a Hisana?

- ¿Sabes algo?, si yo fuera tu dejaría de preocuparme por los demás y comenzaría a preocuparme por mi mismo – dijo con franquesa – sobre todo por lo de anoche, sé que no me importa pero has pensado en las consecuencias y no me refiero con tu familia…

- ¿Consecuencias? – había pensado en tantas cosas que paso por alto ese asunto - ¿un hijo de él? – la sola idea de poder tener una nueva vida en ella le hizo renovar las esperanzas de un final feliz para ella y los suyos. Por un segundo el mundo entero desaparecio y a lo lejos una vocecita la llamaba insistentemente.

- ¡Mamá! ¡mamá! ¡Despierta! ¡por favor! – gritaba junto a ella un pequeño niño, con ojos llorosos.

- ¿Qué sucede cariño? – hablándole con dulzura y secándole las lágrimas de su carita.

- ¡Nana es mala! No quiere darme golosinas – decía entre llanto.

- ¡Ya, ya! te dije que fueras bueno y no molestaras a mamá – tomándolo por la mano la anciana lo condujo a otra habitación y Rukia los siguió con su mirada llena de amor.

Él pequeño era su adoración, con cuatro años era inteligente, alegre y travieso, de cabello negro aunque rebelde y piel blanca, los rasgos Kuchiki; de ojos grandes y profundos de color miel.

Cuando la anciana volvio con el pequeño, Rukia estaba frente a un espejo.

- Nana, ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme esta yukata? – decía mientras se vestía.

- Es un festival, diviértete y vístete para la ocasión.

- Sería mucho más fácil vestirme con uno de los vestidos que empaque.

- Para alguien que inaugurará el festival, y el concurso de eso que llaman música sería poco apropiado presentarse como una ejecutiva.

- No lo sé, no me siento cómoda vestida así… - mirándose banidosamente al espejo de lado y de frente.

- Quizá es porque te proteges con ese pesado disfraz – dijo sonriente la anciana con los brazos abiertos esperando al pequeño Ren, que corría alrededor de ella.

- ¡Tonterías! – suspirando – pero no tengo alternativa es lo único que me dejaron del equipaje.

- ¡Te vez hermosa! Esas peinetas que te dio Rangiku hacen resaltar tus bellos ojos – comento la anciana con entusiasmo.

- Entonces las quitare, no deseo llamar demasiado la atención – a punto de quitarlas la puerta corrediza se abrió y apareció una empleada.

- Lamento interrumpirla, señora pero es que tenemos algunos problemas – dijo una chica apresuradamente.

- ¿Qué clase de problemas? – pregunto calmadamente mientras sujetaba la fajilla.

- Con la habitación de un huésped importante – muy angustiada la chica seguía insistiendo.

- ¿Qué paso? – con un impaciencia Rukia tomo la tablilla con la lista de las habitaciones de la empleada.

- ¡N…no lo sé! – dijo la asustada chica.

- ¡Bien!, ¡Que remedio, lo solucionare personalmente! – comento con desgano – Por favor cuida a Ren – Rukia se dispuso a salir no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su pequeño. Se dirigió a la recepción en compañía de la empleada, cuando llego otra empleada le indico que en la computadora no había registros.

- ¡Señora! – sumamente angustiada – Momo tuvo que salir y el señor está muy molesto e insiste en que hay un error.

- Déjame ver, disculpe el inconveniente pero me puede repetir su nombre señor… - volteando a ver a la persona que estaba frente a ella, su sangre se helo completamente al reconocerlo, de la misma forma, sucedió con él al escuchar su voz.

- El señor dice que no se hizo la reservación a su nombre – contesto la empleada que la acompañaba señalando la tablilla sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

- ¡Si aquí esta! Es la cabaña 12, señorita – exclamo la empleada frente a la computadora e inmediatamente extendió la mano con la llave.

- Es… está bien, entonces ya no hay problema – volteando a la pantalla observo el nombre de una mujer, sintiendo flaquear trato de mantenerse calmada para poder hablar con naturalidad – Muéstrale su habitación por favor – Camino dejando la recepción.

- ¡Espera! – la detuvo tomándole la mano – ¿puedes llevarme?... como conpensación.

Rukia esperaba verlo, después de todo, sin embargo no esperaba esa reacción calmada. Pudo verlo directo a unos ojos que la miraban fijamente, esos ojos que tenían el efecto hacerla sentir vulnerable, a los que no podía negarle nada. Por unos segundos titubeo, quería dejarle en claro que ya no sentía nada por él pero su mayor problema era que eso no era cierto, lo seguía amando tanto que el verlo ahí, le dolía. Las cosas habían dado un giro que no esperaba, sabía que ese momento llegaría, que tendría que enfrentarse a su pasado, ¿pero era necesario hacerlo así?, definitivamente no.

Acepto con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, tomo la llave y camino rumbo a la entrada del funicular, Ichigo simplemente la siguió. El verla nuevamente después de casi cinco años fue muy impactante sabiendo muy bien lo que sentía por ella, lo que jamás había dejado de sentir. Su mirada recorrió cada parte de ese cuerpo, lucia mucho mas hermosa de lo que podia recordar; lo que más llamo su atención fueron las caderas que parecian haberse ensanchado un poco y su busto ligeramente más abultado, pero se convencio de que tal vez se debia a la fajilla de yukata que asentuaba su fina cintura. Abordaron el funicular sin decir ninguna palabra. Ambos estaban enfrascados en si mismos, en sus sentimientos.

- Te ves muy bien - Ichigo comenzó a hablar rompiendo el silencio.

- Gracias, también tu – contesto sin mirarlo.

- Tengo poco tiempo de haber regresado al Japón – continuo.

- Lo sé.

- Creí que…

- No lo sabría – terminando la frase contesto nerviosamente – bueno... es difícil no tener noticias tuyas, quiero decir eres una figura pública importante.

- Pensé que no te importaba.

- En lo personal no… – sin mirarlo lo que dijo sonó como un reclamo – supe que pronto te casaras con… ¿cómo se llama? – tratando de ocultar su dolor continuo como si no le importara en lo mínimo – ¡ah, sí! creo que se llama Senna Yamamoto-Genryūsai, ¿no?

- ¡Senna! – visiblemente consternado – Creo que te equivocas…

- No, no me debes ninguna explicación, lo creas o no, me alegro mucho por ti – sonriendo falsamente.

- No entiendes yo…

- Ya hemos llegado, ¿quieres que te lleve hasta la puerta? – lo miro sin esperar respuesta continuó – Desde aquí tienes que bajar los escalones y seguir el camino, es la tercera a tu izquierda.

- Está bien… – contesto sin atreverse a insistir.

- Es tarde, tengo que prepararme para la inauguración del festival… estarás ahí ¿verdad?

- Eso creo…

- Entonces… nos vemos…. – volviendo a sonreír mientras la puerta del funicular se cerraba y avanzaba lentamente regresando a la recepción.

Cuando Rukia vio que Ichigo comenzaba a caminar se sujetó los brazos y empezo a sollozar, había sido capaz de soportar que su corazón se rompiera sin quejarse aunque necesito morderse los labios para evitar gritar de dolor y lanzarse a llorar como una niña. En el momento que el funicular se detuvo, limpio sus lágrimas antes de salir.

- ¿Rukia…? – pregunto Nana obstruyéndole el paso muy preocupada.

- ¡¿Eh? - Sorprendida la miro.

- Momo me dijo que habías ido con un huésped, solo averigüe quien era – contesto sin perderla de vista.

- Nana, nunca imagine que el verlo de nuevo… así… tan cerca… me perturbara de esta forma – guardo por un momento silencio – ¡no cabe duda que soy muy débil! – sobreponiendose continuo – Pero tengo claro que no me detedre hasta lograr lo que me he propuesto – paso unos cabellos sueltos tras su oreja – y creo que es mejor que todo siga como hasta ahora – suspiro y siguió su camino.

- ¿Por qué si ya lo habias decidido? – siguiéndola.

- Por qué sería muy complicado, hasta hoy mi hijo está fuera de todo esto, no pretendo usarlo nuevamente… – sintiendo que la furia la ahogaba – además Ichigo continua con su vida sin mí y eso honestamente me alivia, pronto se casara y podrá tener familia en un futuro… yo… no tengo ningún derecho de interferir con eso.

- Pero él es su padre… - angustiada replico.

- Ren es hijo mio y lleva el apellido Shiba – apretó el puño – es lo único que debe saber… lo que paso aquella noche no debió significar nada – observo el cielo – después de todo él decidió marcharse…

- Pero…

- Nana, puedes llevar a Ren a la cabaña que nos dieron, voy a recostarme un rato en el sillón de la estancia y después iré a la inauguración. Regresare temprano.

- Mi niña… – balbuceo ya que ella la conocia mucho mejor que nadie y sabia que no podria hacerla cambiar de opinion.

- Mañana veremos los fuegos artificiales juntos y en una semana nos iremos y todo terminará.

Conforme el tiempo transcurría, Ichigo recostado en el futón se encontraba más confundo, la actitud de Rukia no tenía sentido sin embargo de alguna manera le hizo saber que sentía lo mismo que él. Dispuesto a hablar con Rukia decidió ir a la inauguración del festival, ella dijo que estaría ahí.

continuará...

Bueno es todo, espero que pronto nos leamos.

Chai.

cuidence un monton.


End file.
